My Blackthorne Captain - A Gallagher Fairytale
by Faervel the Free
Summary: Blackthorne wins in the war against Gallagher, throwing Duchess Cameron Morgan's life into chaos: she loses everything. Cammie's life is now dedicated to keeping the family home she grew up in, but when she catches Captain Zachary Goode trespassing on her land, everything Cammie thought she wanted changes. (Slightly based on the fairytale Cinderella, rated T just to be safe)
1. Introduction

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

Alone. That is what I was. The seemingly-endless well of tears had dried up long ago, so when I knelt in front of my parent's tombstones every morning before beginning my daily chores, I no longer had the ability to cry, but that hollow feeling of loneliness still rested in my stomach. All the servants had left long ago, looking for better jobs in a country slowly being torn apart by a war we should have never provoked. My only constant companions were my overwhelming emotions of self-pity.

Well, I'm being overly dramatic. I have all the farm animals to keep me company. But the one horse, three cows, two goats, and six chickens don't have much sympathy for me. As long as they get their food and water as well as a nice warm barn to shield them from the weather, they ignore me like the ghost I am.

Papa died when I was still a little girl. The only memory I have of him is the warmth of him holding me close one night as he read a book to me.

"Papa, you have to do the silly voices!" I had insisted.

"You do them much better than I, Camster," he laughed.

"My name is Cammie, not Camster, Papa! And you have to do the voices."

He laughed and held me close, and I giggled and hugged him back.

That's it, that's all I have of him. The silver locket I wear around my neck everyday has a lock of his dark brown hair, permanently entwined with my mother's blonde strands.

Mama died soon after the war broke out and Grant left home. Food had been scarce and all the extra from our farm had been sent to the soldiers, leaving little for the two of us during one of the harshest winters the country of Gallagher had ever seen. The cold had gone straight to Mama's lungs, and she coughed the life out of her body. She managed to last until spring and the soil was soft enough that I could use a pickaxe to bury her next to Papa. The gravestone had been harder; I had carried a large rock smoothed by the stream that ran through our land and propped it next to Papa's. His tombstone had been shaped and carved, but I couldn't manage to scratch a single letter with all the tools I could find into Mama's. It had been more than a year since Mama died, but her stone was still propped up next to Papa's without a single thing carved on it.

She deserved better. So had we all. But war does not care about what is fair and right. Grant left to join the army a little more than two years ago, and even though the war ended, nine months later I still waited with only a scrap of hope.


	2. The Marketplace

**Chapter 2: The Marketplace**

It was summer again. I had planted seeds from the previous year's meager crop of cabbages and peas as soon as the weather had started warming and they would need to be harvested soon. What I couldn't eat myself I decided to bring to the market to sell. Since Gallagher had lost the war to Blackthorne, the contents of my family's bank account had been turned over to the Blackthorne monarchy, as was the case for all the former noble families of Gallagher. I needed all the money I could get.

After my daily visit to my parent's graves, I grabbed a basket that I had weaved myself using branches from a willow tree and headed out to collect my latest accomplishment. I hummed as I grabbed peas off their vines, glad I would soon have something else to go along with my supply of wrinkly potatoes. I glanced over at the fields next to the one sectioned off for peas and sighed. Weeds grew wildly, and I knew I had waited too long to start ploughing. No matter; it would have to be done late. The summer crops would have to be planted soon if they were to be harvested before winter.

I loaded the cart with my baskets of peas and cabbages, as well as a couple fancy dresses and a painting that had hung in our library. Anything that wasn't practical would be sold. I led my horse, Chameleon, up to the cart and hooked up the various leather straps. He was a dapple gray, more white than gray, and blended in to the deep trenches of snow that fell during the winter. I had read about these lizards in distant countries that could change their colors to blend in with their surroundings, and the moment I saw Chameleon, I knew he would blend right in with freshly fallen snow on a cloudy day. Grant had gifted him to me before the war so I could jump over any of the fences I wanted, but Chameleon was doing a lot more farm work than he had been trained for. Someone had to pull the plough, and it wouldn't be me. I had tried, believe me.

The ride to the Roseville market wasn't very long, only about twenty minutes, and by the time I arrived it was packed with people. Farmers yelled out prices for their freshly picked produce, and the few permanent shops had their doors thrown wide open for any customer that might want to stroll in. I stopped behind the small stand I shared with Elizabeth Sutton, a woman in almost the same position as myself. She had lost her entire family in the war, except her mother, who was unable to walk after slipping and falling on some ice a couple winters ago.

"Good morning, Liz," I said as I hopped down from my cart.

"Hello Cammie," she said with a smile that reached her beautiful blue eyes. "What took you so long to get here? I already sold two baskets of turnips."

"I was too busy to pick anything yesterday and had to do it this morning. Not worth coming to the market unless I have something worth selling." I unloaded my baskets of cabbage and peas, then laid out my dresses on the counter next to them. I propped up the painting next to them.

"Why are you selling those?" Liz asked.

"Might as well. I have little use for them and could use the money more." I glanced down at my worn blue dress. It had been my favorite once upon a time, but it had been covered in dirt and scrubbed clean so many times that the blue had faded to a light gray. Oh well. Surviving was more important than fashion these days.

A group of soldiers walked past our stall and into the heart of the market. The sight of soldiers didn't surprise me, but the Blackthorne crest on their uniforms did.

"Since when are there Blackthorne soldiers patrolling Roseville?" I asked Liz.

She shrugged. "Since they found out how many Gallagher noble families live in this area I suppose. Look at us, we are positively menacing."

I snorted.

"Oh, look at this lovely dress, Macey!" My head snapped from looking at Liz towards the sound of the voice. Two women stood in front of our stall, both beautiful, and both definitely Blackthorne nobles.

"The fabric is okay, but puffy sleeves haven't been in style for ten years," the other woman, Macey, said.

"This gold silk is to die for. We could just change the sleeves," the first woman said.

Macey shrugged. "Whatever you say, Bex." I raised my eyebrows. What kind of name was "Bex?"

Bex turned to look at me. "How much?"

"Two gold coins." I almost winced as the price left my mouth. The dress hadn't been worth that much when I bought it new, and now it was outdated and used. But Bex didn't even question it. She reached into a pouch of coins, pulled out two shiny gold coins, handed the dress to one of her guards, and continued her stroll through the marketplace.

I couldn't help my mouth dropping open at the sight of the precious coins in my hands. I turned to Liz, my mouth still wide open, to see her reaction matched mine.

"I'm bringing all my old dresses to the market tomorrow," Liz finally said.

I couldn't help myself; I laughed and did a little twirl. "Today is a wonderful day, Liz."


	3. Trespassers

**Chapter 3: Trespassers**

I pushed the plough through the clumpy dirt as Chameleon slowly pulled. Teaching myself how to plough the previous summer had been beyond painful. I barely planted enough to get me through winter. I had vowed I would plant as many seeds as I possibly could if I made it through the winter because there was no such thing as too much food.

The sun was unforgiving as it beat down on my freckled face and every clump of dirt made my muscles shudder. As any Morgan would do, I ignored it, and kept pushing. Ploughing more field would mean planting more food, and planting more food meant I might avoid starvation through the winter. I was the last Morgan, and I would not go out without one hell of a fight.

I took a moment to pull up the edge of my shirt to wipe the sweat out of my eyes. My dresses, even the most worn out ones, were too impractical for this kind of labor, so I wore some of Grant's old clothes. The shirt was baggy but manageable. The pants, however, were huge. Grant had been much taller than me, so the pant legs were rolled up several times over and I used a piece of rope as a belt to keep the pants from falling.

The sun rose higher in the sky as Chameleon and I trudged onward. I grimaced as I thought about how I was missing the market for this. I could be making more gold coins! But no, coins wouldn't help fill my belly at the peak of winter when trudging to the town of Roseville would be impossible because of all the snow. Sweat dripped from my body and I longingly thought of jumping into the stream where the water was deepest. It only went up to my knees when standing, so I would have to use a towel to clean my body. But the water was always cold, and extremely inviting in the summertime.

As Chameleon and I finished a stretch of field, I declared it time for a break. I ran into the house and grabbed a couple towels. I looked for more pants, but I had forgotten to do the laundry the day before. I cursed as I grabbed my blue work dress. I would have to finish ploughing dressed as a woman, unfortunately. The final thing I grabbed was my crossbow, the only weapon I felt remotely comfortable using. Being a woman and entirely on my own, I needed a weapon near me at all times.

I raced back outside and unhitched Chameleon. He dutifully followed me as I walked towards the stream. He already knew the ritual well and enjoyed the cooling water as much as I did.

"Are you looking forward to the stream as much as I am?" I asked. Of course, he didn't answer, just kept walking at my pace. "You probably are. You're doing more work than I am."

I started stripping off my clothes before I even reached the water. I moaned in relief as my feet finally touched the smooth stones at the bottom of the stream. I quickly dipped the towel into the water and cleaned the sweat and dirt from my body. I then grabbed the canteen I always kept next to the stream, filled it, and dumped the contents on my head. I repeated this three more times until I was satisfied. I filled up the canteen again, but this time emptied it on Chameleon's back. He nodded his head and snorted in appreciation. I used my towel to rub down the rest of his body.

Once we were both sufficiently cooled, I sat down on my favorite rock and waited for my skin to dry enough to put my dress on. I sighed and closed my eyes. This was as close as I could get to content, being alone as I was. For the millionth time, I wished Grant had never left for the war. I wished I could have seen him again. I wished I could have at least found out what happened to him, like how and when he had died.

I opened my eyes, feeling my melancholy rising up from my stomach, threatening to consume me. I resisted. I was a Morgan. I would survive.

My introspection was interrupted by the sound of voices, then splashing. I immediately jumped up and ran for my dress. Someone was on my land, and matters would only be made worse if I was discovered completely naked by strangers. I didn't even bother with all the buttons up the back, just slid the dress on, grabbed my crossbow, and walked towards the voices. I was a Morgan; I was no coward.

As the sound of voices grew louder, I slowed my pace to quiet my footsteps and kept hiding behind the trees that surrounded the stream, but for some reason my footsteps remained much too loud. That was when I realized Chameleon had followed me, and the footsteps had been his and not mine. "Shhh," I said into Chameleon's ear. "You'll ruin my cover." He didn't seem to understand, and continued to follow me. Oh well. At least I wasn't facing a group of strangers completely alone.

When I first spotted the invaders, I almost turned around and ran. It was a group of seven, heavily armed, Blackthorne soldiers. My grip on the crossbow tightened; if they meant me any harm, they could overpower me easily. I took in a deep breath, trying to mentally talk myself into this confrontation. However, before I was able to say a single word, one of the soldiers saw me.

"Hey Zach, look," the soldier said. Another soldier, who I assumed was Zach, turned from opening his saddlebag to look at me. I sucked in a breath at the sight of his face; he was beautiful. His bright green eyes perfectly complimented his dark brown hair, and his shapely face was only marred by a scar beneath his left eye; if anything, the scar made him even more appealing. As he gazed back at me, he quirked up one corner of his mouth in an arrogant smirk. He knew how good he looked.

My eyes narrowed and I raised my crossbow to point directly at him as I mentally took back all the compliments I had previously thought regarding his face. He was a Blackthorne soldier. I hated him. He could have killed Grant for all I knew. "You are all on my land," I snarled in what I hoped was a ferocious-sounding voice.

The soldier, Zach, raised his hands in mock surrender with that annoying smirk still on his face. "Woah there, Gallagher Girl, you shouldn't play with weapons like that. You could hurt someone."

His voice was deep and melodic, but I pretended to not notice. I frowned at the nickname he gave me; yes, I was from Gallagher, but I was no girl. I was a full grown, war-hardened woman. No matter. Two could play this game. "I will happily give you a demonstration of my skills with a crossbow if you do not leave my land, Blackthorne Boy." I spat that last two words like they were poison. He was my enemy, and he was trespassing. I had a right to be nasty.

All my attempts at appearing menacing had failed, however, because Zach threw his head back and laughed. "The Gallagher Girl has quite a mouth on her," he said while laughing. His fellow soldiers joined in on his laughter. I couldn't help the blush that crept up my neck and heated my face. I must have looked ridiculous to them. My shoulder-length hair was wet and tangled, probably sticking in numerous directions. My dress was faded and had a few new holes in it that I had yet to mend. To make matters worse, the dress was falling off my left shoulder because I hadn't bothered with the buttons. I would have to let go of the crossbow to pull it back onto my shoulder, but no way was I about to let go of the one thing defending me. I quickly tried to come up with a plan, but before I could come up with a way on how to drown seven, full-grown men in water not even deep enough to wash my feet, Zach spoke again. "Please forgive us for trespassing. We did not know this was your land, and we simply stopped to water our horses. We will leave now." Zach bowed at the waist, his smirk still plastered on his face. "Good day, Gallagher Girl."

I kept my crossbow aimed at them as they rode away. Only when they completely disappeared did I finally drop it and hastily do up the buttons on my dress. I felt my face redden all over again as I replayed my conversation with them. I hoped to never see any of them, especially Zach, ever again.

 **Hey everyone! Thought I would post the first three chapters at once since the first two are kind of short. I currently have 22 chapters complete and ready to upload for this story, so updates will come regularly. I hope you guys enjoy this story!**

 **~Faervel the Free**


	4. Wish Not Granted

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter too. I had a lot of fun writing this one. ~Faervel the Free**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Wish Not Granted**

"Morning, Cammie!" I was late to the marketplace yet again, and Liz had already set up her side of our shared stall. The good news was that I had just finished planting. If only it hadn't required taking a week off from selling in the market.

"Morning, Liz. Any sales yet?" I asked.

"Yes, but business has been slower than usual. I've only sold one basket of turnips today and no one seems interested in my old dresses." Liz frowned. Ever since I had sold my gold silk dress for two gold coins, Liz had tried to sell her old clothes as well, with much less success.

"It must be too hot for shoppers today," I said.

Liz sighed and leaned against the counter of our stall. I had finished unloading my cart and was rearranging my vegetables, putting the largest and prettiest specimens on the top of my pile. Once I was done with the vegetables, I brought out a new item to sell for the day: books.

"You're selling your library?!" Liz asked.

"It's just a few books. I have a whole library full. I can spare a few volumes."

Liz sighed, clearly saddened at the loss of books. She often came to visit my library when she had a spare moment to do some reading. "Stupid war," she muttered.

As the day wore on and the sun began to move towards the western sky, sales continued to be slow for the both of us. I sold a couple baskets and Liz sold a few more, but no one had shown any interest in my books.

"I think I'm going to call it a day, Liz," I finally said. I wasn't making enough money to excuse the chores that needed doing at home.

I started putting my vegetables back in the cart. When I turned back to the counter, I saw someone stroll into the market that I recognized.

Someone I really did not want to see.

Someone with green eyes and a smirk always gracing his lips.

I let out something like a squeak, then a curse, then I dove underneath the tablecloth covering our stall counter. This could not be happening.

"Uh, Cammie, are-" Liz started.

"Shhh!" I quickly shushed her. "I'm not here."

I heard footsteps walking towards us and I curled up into a ball. If I couldn't see him, he couldn't see me. Besides, the tablecloth fell all the way to the ground. I was safely hidden.

"How much are the books?" his deep, beautiful voice asked. Ugh. I hated him.

"Oh, um…" I hadn't told her how much I wanted to sell them for, but to him, it had to be as overpriced as possible. I pinched Liz, trying to transfer some abnormally high price to her with my touch. "Um, one gold piece," she finally said. That wasn't enough for all five books! I slapped her leg. "Ow! Oh, um, one gold piece per book," she said. Much better.

"Did something just hit you?" Zach asked. I felt my heart stop. He could not find me under here. I would die from embarrassment.

"Oh, no, nothing hit me!" Liz giggled in an unconvincingly high voice. "Just a leg cramp. Get them all the time. Runs in my family. Oh, uh please don't touch the tablecloth!" I heard Liz's warning too late, and before I could scramble out from under the table, the cloth was lifted and green eyes met mine.

The smirk was on his face immediately. "Hello again, Gallagher Girl."

"Oh, um, hello. I was looking for something I dropped earlier." My face was already burning. Why did this have to happen to me?

"Right. Of course you were," he said in a tone of voice that made it clear he didn't believe a word I was saying.

I got up from under the table and stood next to Liz. I sent her a glare and she looked down at the ground in shame.

"Do you still want the books?" I asked finally after a long awkward silence.

Zach looked down at the books like he was seeing them for the first time. "Oh, yes. How much were they again? Got a little distracted by the girl hiding under the table."

I closed my hands into fists as my face turned a deeper shade of red. I was not a girl! I was twenty years old and had been living on my own for a while. "One gold piece per book." I almost growled as I spoke.

"That's a little high, Gallagher Girl."

"You don't have to buy them." My voice sounded cold and emotionless to my ears, but it didn't seem to faze Zach. "And my name isn't Gallagher Girl," I added.

He smiled, a real smile, and I suddenly found breathing while standing at the same time very difficult. Why was this happening? He was my enemy! Looks shouldn't matter with people you are sworn to hate.

"You're right, we have never been properly introduced." He bowed to me, taking off his military hat in the process. "Captain Zachary Goode, at your service." When he came up from his bow he was still smiling, and I stood frozen.

A Captain? He was no ordinary soldier; he was highly ranked. A highly ranked enemy. _Hate him, Cammie. You are supposed to hate him._

When I didn't respond with my own name, Zach, no, Captain Goode, prompted me. "If you don't tell me your name, I will just keep calling you Gallagher Girl." You guessed it. The smirk was back.

"I don't know what makes you think we will be seeing each other again, but my name is Cammie Morgan. Now, do you want the books or not?" I chose not to mention my title, but since he had seen me on my land, he probably assumed I was former nobility. Titles didn't matter anymore.

Zach, no, Captain Goode, put a hand on his chin as if he was contemplating his purchase. "I will think about it." He finally decided. "I'll come back tomorrow to see if you can offer them to me at a better price." He dipped his head in a slight bow, turned, and walked away.

Once he was a safe distance further into the market, I turned around, put my head in my hands, and let out a loud groan. "I can't believe this."

"You know that man?" Liz asked.

"I caught him and his men trespassing on my land a week ago. Our conversation went about the same as that one." I still held my face in my hands and my voice came out slightly muffled.

"And now he's coming back tomorrow." Liz added.

"I'm afraid I won't be coming to the market tomorrow, Liz. Some important things just came up."

"Uhuh," was all she said.

"I can't face him again! He's insufferable and annoying and I never know what to say when he talks to me! I hate him!"

"Well, I can assure you he doesn't feel the same way," Liz said as she started packing up her baskets of vegetables in her own cart.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw the way he looked at you. He definitely likes you."

"WHAT!?" I couldn't help the shout that came out. "Liz, don't be ridiculous. I've talked to him twice now, both conversations were terrible, and to make matters worse, he's the enemy!"

Liz rolled her eyes. "Gallagher was conquered. We need to start accepting the Blackthorne monarchy as our own or we will be viewed as traitors. Besides, he isn't so bad to look at." She smiled at me and winked. Since when does Liz wink?

I threw my hands in the air and focused on packing up my cart. I might need to spend more than one day away from the market.


	5. The Trespasser Returns

**Thank you to GallagherGirls13BYE for reviewing last chapter! This chapter is dedicated to you.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Trespasser Returns**

I woke up before the sun started rising. I quickly dressed in Grant's clothes, ate a cold potato I had cooked the night before, and went outside to the warm barn. Chameleon greeted me with a toss of his head and a whinny. I gave him his hay, then milked the cows and the one female goat.

After letting the animals out, I grabbed some tools and a coil of wire. There were several sections of fence that desperately needed repairing. It was a miracle the goats hadn't wandered out at some point already. I had been putting this off for weeks now, but since I was skipping the market, I no longer had any excuse.

The sun was beginning to rise as I strode across the large animal pasture. It cast a glow around everything, making it look sleepy and as if the land were slowly waking up. I almost smiled, but I quickly told myself I had no reason to be happy. My family was gone and I was entirely alone. I felt the familiar tug of loneliness in the pit of my stomach, but pushed it away as I came up to a fence post that had completely fallen over. I picked up the post and it snapped in half in my hand; it had rotted through.

I groaned and started walking towards the forest on the border of my land to find a thick branch straight enough to use as a fence post. The sun was shining brightly when I finally returned to the fence with a few branch options. I tried to stick a branch into the dirt so I could then hammer it in further, but it kept falling over so I got down on the ground and scooped a hole in the ground with my bare hands. The shovel was still in the barn and I wasn't about to go back and get it.

Once the branch was firmly in the ground, I grabbed the hammer and swung a few times to push it further into the ground. Next came the wire, which had to be difficult, as always. As soon as I had straightened out some, the rest somehow got tangled all over again.

I finally managed to wrap some wire around my new fence post when the sound of hoofbeats made me look up, expecting to see Chameleon. Instead, it was a mounted rider on a chestnut horse galloping directly at me. I grabbed my crossbow and aimed as they came closer.

"Is that you, Gallagher Girl?" a familiar voice called to me.

I silently wished to be swallowed by the ground beneath me. It was Captain Goode, on my land, again. And I was dressed in men's clothing.

"No," I said, "it's Cammie Morgan. And you are trespassing on my land again."

He smirked as he dismounted. He wasn't wearing armor today; just a tunic and some brown leather pants. I immediately hated the outfit. It made me want to look at him more than I should.

"Miss Sutton told me you weren't coming to the market today. You hid under a tablecloth from me yesterday and now you skip going to the market. I'm starting to think you're avoiding me."

I couldn't help but laugh and put my hands on my hips. "Now what could have possibly given you that impression?"

Zach, Captain Goode, damn it whatever his name is, tilted his head as he looked at me. "Are you wearing men's clothes?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Easier to run away in than dresses for when you trespass on my land."

He snorted and crossed his arms. "Gallagher Girl, have you ever run away from anything, ever? You faced me and my men with nothing but a crossbow."

I shrugged and turned away from him, focusing on the wire that I needed to tie to another fence post.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Fixing the fence."

"Well I can see that, but why are you doing that? Aren't there servants?" I continued walking away towards the other fence post without answering. "Any family?" I cut the wire and started wrapping it around the next post. "Please don't tell me you are living here entirely on your own."

"I've lost everyone." My voice broke slightly as I said those words, and I hated myself for being so vulnerable in front of a stranger. "I have to take care of this place as my family did before me," I said with a much stronger voice, but I was still unable to look at Zach.

"Miss Morgan…" My name finally coming out of his mouth made me look up, and I regretted it. His beautiful green eyes were filled with pity, his mouth turned down into a frown.

"Why are you here, Captain?" I said in a clipped voice. I hated seeing pity in the eyes of my enemy.

Zach cleared his throat and shifted his feet. "I wanted to buy those books. One gold piece each."

"I thought that was too much money?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"I did some thinking. Seems like a reasonable price to me." He had a small smile on his face again. Not his usual arrogant smirk, it was softer. I decided I liked his smile.

 _No damn it Cammie, you can't like anything about him. Stop it._

"Alright, I'll get the books once I'm done wrapping this wire." Of course, the wire decided that moment it wanted to be difficult and it bent at an awkward angle.

As I was trying to straighten it out, Zach said, "Need any help there?" I could hear the smirk in his voice and I shot him a glare.

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes!" I shot him another glare, and I accidently slid the end of the wire against my palm. I cursed as the cut started to bleed.

"Gallagher girl…" Zach started to walk towards me.

"My name is Cammie!" I shouted at him. "And I don't need your help!" Zach shut up at my outburst. Finally. I finished wrapping the wire and started walking towards the house to get the books.

Zach jogged up next to me. "That cut is bleeding pretty badly," he said.

"You're very observant."

"You should really clean and bandage it."

"It's on my list of things to do."

"Cammie." Zach stopped walking. I turned towards him. He said my name. Not my family name, my first name, and the look he was giving me made the whole situation feel very intimate.

"Yes, Zach?" I crossed my arms, then realized I had called him by his first name as well. Damn it. Manners were hopeless around him.

At the sound of his name, the smirk returned to his serious face. Then he looked at the ground and turned serious again. "I'm sorry."

My eyebrows rose. Well this was an exciting moment. "Sorry for what?"

"You obviously don't want me here."

"So, you can take a hint."

Zach winced at my words. "I'll leave you alone. I won't bother you anymore."

I didn't know it was possible, but I felt my eyebrows rise even further up my forehead. Sure, he was annoying and I was supposed to hate him, but as Liz had said, he wasn't too terrible to look at. That was why I felt slightly disappointed at his words. At least, that's what I told myself. Not knowing what to say, I turned and walked into the house, grabbed the books, and brought them back outside.

"I won't pay you until you clean and bandage that cut." And I made the mistake of thinking he was done being difficult.

I sighed, gave Zach the books, and walked over to the well behind the house. There were a few buckets of clean water next to it, so I rinsed my hand. Now, what to do for a bandage…

Zach had already thought of this, though. He set down the books on the ground and held out a piece of his shirt. He tore his shirt to make a bandage for me.

I reached out to take the piece of cloth, but he stopped me. "Let me."

"Why?"

"I have a lot of experience bandaging wounds."

I groaned, but obediently held out my hand. Zach gently wrapped the cloth around my hand twice, then tied a knot. His hands were warm and calloused and I pretended not to think about any of that. When he finished, he knelt and kissed the back of my hand. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who kept forgetting my manners. It was not proper to kiss a lady's hand, but Zach did it anyway. His warm lips seared my skin and I shivered.

He placed five gold coins in my hand. "Goodbye, Cammie Morgan." He retrieved the books and his horse, and rode off.

I should have felt relieved as he rode away, maybe even happy. I should have felt hatred towards him, like he was my enemy. But for some reason, I felt none of those emotions.

* * *

 **Let me know what you all think and review! ~Faervel the Free**


	6. Taxes

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! You all make me smile :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Taxes**

The marketplace was bustling with people the next morning. I arrived soon after Liz and we set up our stall together.

"What happened to staying away for a few days?" Liz asked.

"Captain Goode visited me at home yesterday and told me he would leave me alone."

"Did he really? That proves it then."

"Proves what?"

"He likes you a lot."

"Liz, don't be ridiculous."

"Cammie, you're the one being ridiculous."

I rolled my eyes and finished laying out my vegetables for the day. When I looked out at the marketplace, I saw a crowd gathering around the town notice board.

"Was there supposed to be some sort of announcement today?" I asked Liz.

"Not that I know of."

"Wait here, I want to go look." I was not a large person, and a crowd is where I had the advantage. I could sneak in between people, and with the help of my elbows, I made it to the front of the crowd quickly. Almost a third of the notice board was covered in a large sheet of paper, and at the top was one word in large, blackened letters: TAXES. I felt my stomach drop. The only money I had was from the last few weeks at the market, and it was not very much. I read down the list of items the Blackthorne monarchy had decided to tax: amount of land, number of livestock, number of buildings on said land, number of servants. The list went on and on. Many did not apply to my situation, but this was a huge blow nonetheless. I probably had enough money to get through a month of two of taxes, but in the winter, when the markets were frequently closed due to weather, I had no sure way of making money.

I returned to Liz distracted with possible strategies to make enough money to last through the winter. These were just initial taxes; they could very well be raised in the coming months. Selling vegetables was not going to cut it.

"What did it say?" Liz asked.

"Blackthorne has imposed taxes on its new citizens."

Liz paled. "Taxes? On what?"

"Pretty much everything we own." Liz paled even whiter, and her fingers gripped the edge of the counter.

"I have very little money without paying taxes."

"With the number of things being taxed, I think us former Gallagher nobility are the main targets. They seek to cripple us even more than the war did."

Liz released her death grip on the counter and put her face in her hands. "Oh Cammie, what are we going to do? I can't afford taxes."

"Well, we have to sell everything nonessential. Old clothes, paintings, furniture, books-"

"Books?!" Liz gasped. "Why must it always be books."

"If we don't pay the taxes, Liz, they could seize our lands, and then what would we do?"

Liz released her face and her eyes glazed over. I recognized that face immediately; she had an idea. "We could marry."

"What?!"

"Think about it, Cammie. We could marry some wealthy Blackthorne men. That would provide funds for taxes and we would no longer be viewed as suspicious to the monarchy."

"This is such a romantic idea."

"Our country is recovering from a war! Romance is the furthest thing from my mind."

"Please tell me this is not simply a scheme to save your beloved books."

Liz blushed. "I would still have my books if I married a wealthy Blackthorne man."

I threw my hands up in the air. "Try to be reasonable. Marriage is a lifetime commitment. Besides, I seriously doubt Blackthorne men are looking for nice Gallagher women to marry."

"I bet your Captain Goode is."

I let out a groan of frustration, and was about to respond with another annoyed retort when someone cleared their throat. There was a woman standing at the counter in front of us, and I recognized her immediately. She was the woman who purchased my gold silk dress, Bex.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry for interrupting." Her voice was sweet and slow like honey. "I am looking for a woman named Cammie Morgan."

"I'm Cammie Morgan. How can I help you?" I tilted my head in confusion. Where had she learned my name?

The lady, Bex, smiled widely, revealing her straight and beautifully white teeth that complimented her flawless skin. "My brother sent me to find you. I believe you know him as Captain Goode."

I couldn't help my mouth from dropping open. Zach had sworn to leave me alone, so he sent his gorgeous sister to send his messages instead.

Bex laughed at my facial expression. "From what I've heard, you're not an admirer of his. I can understand the sentiment."

"Um, what is his message?" I asked after finally regaining some sort of composure.

"He would like your permission to visit you after you return home from the market. He has a gift for you."

I blushed. What must his sister think of Zach's attention to me? All of this was highly inappropriate. "I thank you for delivering his message, but I must refuse to give my permission for a visit."

Bex smiled and shrugged. "I doubt your refusal will deter him, Miss Morgan. Think of this more of a warning that he is coming."

"It would be highly inappropriate for him to visit."

Bex laughed again. "Zach cares very little for manners. I think you will like his present though. I look forward to getting to know you better in the future, Miss Morgan." Bex curtsied, and before I could say anything, she was swept back up into the market crowd.

"Don't. Say. Anything." I said without even looking at Liz. I could hear her giggling as she struggled to stay quiet.

"He's getting his family involved now."

"Liz."

"Cammie."

"I really hope you're wrong about all of this."

"Oh Cammie, am I ever wrong?"

* * *

 **Oooooh Zach has a present now. What could it be?**

 **Let me know what you think and review!**

 **~Faervel the Free**


	7. The Thunderstorm

**Thank you so so so much to everyone who reviewed! Hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **I just realized that I completely forgot to add disclaimers for my previous chapters soooooo**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to Ally Carter**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Thunderstorm**

As I rode home in my cart, dark clouds started rolling into the sky above. The wind picked up and the air was heavy with water.

"Looks like a storm is coming, Chameleon." I slapped the reins one more time. I was wearing nothing but my brown work dress, and getting stuck in a storm was less than ideal. I hoped the weather kept Zach away. If only I hadn't confronted him and his men that day. He would have never known I existed. Now I had to deal with his odd fascination with me.

By the time I got home the rain had begun. I hurriedly put the leftover vegetables inside from the back of the cart and ran back outside to unhitch Chameleon. The cows and goats were waiting by the pasture fence, loudly complaining at being left outside. By the time I had all the animals inside and had closed the chicken coop door for the day, I was drenched.

I ran inside and started a fire in the kitchen. The house was so large for just one person. I rarely ever ventured upstairs; I made my food in the kitchen and slept in the formal parlor, which I had converted to a bedroom a while ago. The rest of the house remained untouched, and I shuddered at the thought of all the dust and spider webs that must be upstairs.

I was unbuttoning my dress when a loud knocking came from the front door. I groaned. Zach must have come after all. What was with him appearing when I was undressed?

I did up some of the buttons, I was still going to have to change whether he was here or not, and opened the door. Zach stood at the door holding a crate, and he was dripping wet.

"Good afternoon, Miss Morgan," he said as he walked inside.

"I specifically remember telling your sister that you were not to come here, Captain."

"I specifically remember her telling me that she told you I would be coming anyway," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "There's a fire in the kitchen. I'm going to change into some dry clothes."

"Let me know if you require assistance." Zach winked. He _winked._ This man was insufferable!

I grabbed my dry dress and left the room blushing furiously. Zach laughed and made his way to the kitchen. I slammed the parlor door behind me and undid the rest of the buttons on my dress. My normal work dresses were all dirty and in need of some mending, so I had to wear one of my fancier day dresses. It was pale pink with some simple lace trim on the sleeves and neckline. The laces up the back were difficult; buttons were so much easier. Before going back to the kitchen, I grabbed some of Grant's old clothes to give to Zach. He had looked more drenched than me.

The kitchen was warm from the fire as I entered. Zach was sitting in a chair next to the fire rubbing his hands. He turned to look at me as I entered and he smirked. Naturally.

"Didn't know you owned a real dress, Gallagher Girl."

I rolled my eyes and chose to ignore the comment. "I grabbed some dry clothes for you as well. You can change in the parlor across the hall.

I sat in the chair Zach had emptied and tried to find the optimal position for drying my hair. As I was squeezing some water from my hair, I heard a noise come from the crate Zach had brought. It was sitting on the floor next to my chair, so I leaned over and looked in.

I gasped, then got out of the chair and sat on the floor next to the crate. Inside were two of the most adorable puppies I had ever seen. They both had patches of black and white fur, but one had two dark brown eyes and the other had one dark eye and one bright blue eye.

"Hello there," I said to them. The one with the blue eye tried to climb out to lick me. I laughed and picked him up. "You are so adorable," I said as the puppy licked my face.

"Thank you, Miss Morgan. You flatter me." Zach walked in and Grant's clothes fit him way better than they did me.

"I was talking to the puppy, Captain, not you."

"Do you like them?"

"Of course! How could I not."

"Well, they are your present. You have guard dogs now."

I laughed as the puppy continued to lick my face excitedly. "They seem ferocious."

"They are only a few months old now. But they will be full grown soon and completely loyal to you."

"Captain, I love them…but I cannot accept such a gift."

"They need a home, Miss Morgan. I would feel much better knowing they are here."

I sighed and picked up the other puppy, who was upset about the lack of attention.

"You've convinced me. Thank you, Captain." I smiled up at him, and as his green eyes met mine, they seemed to soften from his usual arrogance to…something else.

"Zach. Just call me Zach. Formalities will never work for us."

I laughed. "Formalities work just fine with me. You are the one who seems to have problems, Blackthorne Boy."

Zach laughed with me. "I suppose you are right, Gallagher Girl." There was a loud clap of thunder, and the puppy I was holding whined and curled into my body. "I think I will be staying until the storm dies down a little."

"Is that your way of asking for permission to stay?"

Zach smirked, all arrogance returning. "I don't think I need to ask."

I turned my attention back to the puppies. They seemed to be settling in nicely, as they were quickly falling asleep on my lap. I started humming as I pet them and they were soon fast asleep. I glanced over at Zach and saw that he too was falling asleep. His eyes were closed and his body relaxed in the chair. He looked vulnerable as his face relaxed, and the scar beneath his left eye seemed to almost disappear in the warm firelight.

"Like what you see, Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked without opening his eyes.

I jumped and quickly looked back at the puppies. One squirmed, then went quickly back to sleep. Maybe if I didn't say anything, Zach would go back to sleep too.

"Why are you alone, Miss Morgan?" Zach slowly opened his eyes and leaned forward towards me. Well, the staying quiet strategy clearly hadn't worked.

"My family is all gone."

"What happened to them?"

I shifted a little, careful not to wake the puppies. "Papa died when I little. My brother, Grant, left to join the war a couple years ago. Mama died soon after he left. It was a hard winter." I looked into the fire, willing the emptiness inside me to go away.

"I am sorry for your loss." I still refused to look at him. I could hear the pity in his voice. He was my enemy. He could have killed Grant. He fought for the other side. What the hell was I doing? I should tell him to leave and never come back.

I swallowed. This time a year ago, I would have cried, but I could not summon a single drop of moisture to my eyes. I was all cried out. "It's not your fault. No reason to apologize." I finally managed to get words out.

"My father died during the war. He didn't fight, but the stress was too much for him." I finally turned to look at his face. He was looking at the fire, as I had just been doing. His face looked haunted. "Nobody wins in war."

I turned my gaze back to the fire. I supposed Zach was right. People died on both sides of the war; everyone suffered, not just the losing side.

"I will be leaving in a few days," Zach said after a few minutes of silence.

"Where are you going?" I asked, pretending to keep my voice from sounding too interested. I could hear that the rain was stopping and knew that Zach would be leaving soon. Now I had no idea when I would see him again. Not that it mattered.

"To the capital, Gallagher City. I don't know when I will be back in Roseville." The capital was a few days ride from Roseville. I had only visited a few times and had been very young.

"I wish you good luck on your journey."

"Is it okay if I call on you again tomorrow?"

"I imagine you will still show up regardless of how I answer that question."

Zach laughed. "Maybe I just really want to see you again before I leave."

I rolled my eyes, pretending I didn't care what he said. But I did care. His pretty words had too much of an affect on me. "Whatever you say."

Zach suddenly smirked, warning me he was about to say something either inappropriate or annoying. "Will you miss me, Gallagher Girl?"

I snorted. "Do you want me to miss you, Blackthorne Boy?"

Zach stood up and knelt on the floor next to me. He grabbed my hand and kissed it, his warm lips lingering much too long to be proper. Goose bumps spread across my skin as his green eyes stared at me intently. "Yes. I want you to miss me, Cammie."

* * *

 **I'd love to hear what you all thought of this chapter! ~Faervel the Free**


	8. The Captain Visits, Yet Again

**Thank you so much to my lovely reviewers! You are wonderful :). Sorry for not updating yesterday; I had a group project to finish. Finals are coming up, so I might have to take a few days off in the coming week or two from updating to study. This chapter is a little short, but I think you are all going to really like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Captain Visits, Yet Again**

I woke up to the sound of whining. The puppies Zach had given me slept in a nest of blankets on my bed, and by the smell, the blankets needed to be washed as soon as possible. I picked up the puppies, dropped the blankets in the basket of laundry, and carried the puppies outside to the barn. I set them down outside of Chameleon's stall and began my daily chores. Milk the cows. Milk the goat. Put hay in all the stalls, fresh straw when needed. After breakfast, all the animals were let outside for the day.

The sun had already risen by the time I left the barn and walked to the water pump outside. I splashed cold water on my face and used the skirt of my dress to dry myself. I groaned at the thought of doing the next chore: laundry. Laundry was the worst.

Zach found me around lunchtime bent over a large bucket, ringing soapy water from clothes.

"Good morning, Gallagher Girl."

I looked up from the shirt I was washing and saw Zach leading his horse towards me. "Morning." I went back to scrubbing at a dirt stain.

"You'll never get the stain out that way," he said.

I blew some hair out of my face, annoyed. Must he claim to know everything? "By all means, you are welcome to help." I held out the stubborn shirt, and surprisingly Zach took it from me. He dabbed some soap directly onto the stain and started rubbing the fabric against the washboard. When he was satisfied, he rinsed the shirt and handed it back to me, stain-free.

I grabbed it from him and hung it on the clothesline. I heard him quietly laugh behind me. "You're welcome, Gallagher Girl."

"I could have gotten the stain out myself."

"But you didn't. I did."

"It's not my fault you took the shirt from me."

"Hmmm, I remember you giving me the shirt, not taking it from you."

"Your memory fails you."

"Must you always be difficult, Gallagher Girl?"

"Yes, Blackthorne Boy. I absolutely must."

Zach let out another laugh, then sat down on the ground in front of the laundry.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Waiting for you to finish the laundry."

I grabbed an old pair of pants. "It will probably be another couple of hours."

Zach leaned back on his hands and stretched out his legs in front of him. "If you ask very nicely, I will consider helping you again."

I laughed and rung out the pants. "I hope you are prepared to sit there for a while."

"I have a nice view from down here. I think I could be entertained for hours." He was staring directly at me, and I fought the blush crawling up my neck. He smirked, no doubt seeing my red face. That smirk was so annoying; I needed revenge.

I cupped my hands together, scooped up some water, and threw it at Zach. He shouted in surprise and blocked his face, and I burst out laughing.

"How was that fair?!" he shouted.

"You were being ridiculous," I said while still laughing.

"I was not!" His green eyes sparkled with amusement. Some of his wet hair hung down over his forehead and I had to resist the urge to push it back out of his face.

"You look good wet." The words came out of my mouth before I could properly filter them, and I felt my face burn as Zach registered them. His face shifted: first a smirk, then a wicked-looking smile. He stood up and started walking towards me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, taking a few steps backward.

"Well, I need to get my revenge, Gallagher Girl."

I turned and started running, but I was wearing a dress. He had an advantage. I screamed when I felt his arms wrap around my waist. He picked me up and started walking back towards the bucket of water. "Put me down! This is an abuse of power!" I shouted, trying to kick him.

"An abuse of power? What is that supposed to mean?" Zach continued to carry me, and I tried very hard not to think about all the parts of our bodies that were touching. I failed.

"You are stronger than me! This is extremely unfair!"

Zach just laughed and carried me to the laundry bucket. He started lowering me into the water. "Any last words?"

"Zach, please don't do this. I have no clean clothes to change into!"

Zach halted for a moment, seeming to consider what I had said. Then he shook his head. "Not good enough." He dropped me into the water and I screamed. A wave of water sloshed over the edge as I fell into the bucket. It wasn't large enough to fit my whole body, so my legs stuck out, but I was soaked regardless.

When I finally managed to climb out, I probably resembled some sort of drowned creature. My hair was sticking to the side of my face and one shoulder of my dress had started falling from all the extra water weight. I lay down on the ground, pretending to ignore Zach.

Zach stood a safe distance away, laughing at my progress. "As much fun as this has been, Gallagher Girl, I'm afraid I need to leave you."

"You can't be serious."

"What? Missing me already?" He came over to me and kneeled near my head. His eyes met mine and I almost forgot how angry with him I was.

"I won't be able to walk until this dress dries out, and you are just going to leave me."

Zach smiled down at me. Why was he so beautiful? "You're very resourceful. I'm sure you will figure something out. I need to prepare for my trip to the capital."

I made a face at him, then managed to sit up. "Well, goodbye then." I turned my face away from him.

Zach moved to the other side of me so he could see my face again. "Goodbye, Miss Morgan. I don't know when I will be seeing you again, but I look forward to it." He leaned towards me and kissed my forehead. I froze in shock. His lips were warm against my wet skin, and he trailed a finger across my cheek as he pulled away. With one last smirk, he got up and left, mounting his horse and riding away as quickly as he had arrived.

Five minutes later I was still staring at the same spot, completely stunned. What the hell just happened?

* * *

 **Did you like it? *bites fingernails nervously* ~Faervel the Free**


	9. Tax Day

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter!**

 **GallagherGirls13BYE- your reviews always make me smile. I'm so glad you are liking the story.**

 **Sophie Zielonka- your review made my day!**

 **Mackenzie911- Happy you love it!**

 **I am going to have to start posting chapters every 2 days until finals are over. Just had a week of group projects, now I have a week of studying and a week of finals. Once winter break starts, I'll probably go back to posting a chapter a day. I have 24 chapters of this story done now, and I'm thinking the story will be around 30 chapters total.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

 **~Faervel the Free**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Tax Day**

The sun felt like it was getting hotter by the second as I waited in a long line outside the new tax collector's office. Liz was a few people in front of me and was nervously wringing her hands. We had spent the past week selling everything we possibly could: clothes, furniture, paintings, and to Liz's dismay, books, always making sure to overcharge Blackthorne citizens. Both of our houses looked much emptier, but our pockets had enough money to pay this month's taxes. I had a chest under some floorboards at home with enough money for a couple more months, but as the belongings in my house diminished, I knew that I would soon need to come up with a new method for making money. Maybe selling flowers? I had few practical skills due to my noble upbringing, but I knew how to strategize. I could mend clothes. Could I make a business out of that?

Liz came out of the tax collector's building after a few minutes looking extremely pale. She didn't even look at me as she walked away. Did she not have enough money after all? I chewed my lower lip as the line in front of me grew shorter.

My turn finally came, and I confidently walked into the small office. A very large, balding man sat behind the desk. As I walked towards him, he pulled out a large white handkerchief and wiped sweat from his forehead. Judging by how wet the piece of cloth was, the action was one he repeated often.

"Name," he said I stood in front of him.

"Cameron Morgan, Duchess of Roseville."

The man looked up at me and squinted. "Isn't Cameron a man's name?"

I fought back the angry retort I had ready. "I think it is pretty clear that I am a woman."

"Why are you here and not a male of the family?"

I tilted my head in confusion. "There is no male left in my family." The man started taking notes next to my name on his piece of paper. "Money is money, regardless of who is giving it to you," I added.

"Very well, this is the amount you owe." He handed me a piece of paper with some numbers on it, and I took the required amount out of my money purse. Once he had the money, he took some more notes next to my name. "You should be made aware, Duchess Morgan, that since there is no male left in your family, your land will be seized in the coming months and given to a Blackthorne noble family."

"What?!" I shouted.

"I am very sorry, but that is the law of the country. Only males can own land, and as you pointed out earlier, you are no man. An inspector will visit you in a few weeks to inventory your belongings."

"Most of the people in this line are women! The men died in the war!" I was fuming. How dare they? The land was rightfully mine!

"I am aware. I will repeat the same message to all of them as well. I am very sorry, but it is the law."

I turned and stormed out of the building. No wonder Liz had been so pale. She had no male in her family either. She would lose her house, her land, everything, as would I. Simply for having the misfortune of being female.

I wouldn't allow this. No. It was my land. I had fought through hot summers and freezing winters to survive and keep the land in the Morgan family. No unknown noble family was going to take it from me.

I realized I was walking to Liz's house after I was already halfway there. Her land was much closer to town than mine was, partly because she didn't have as much land. She was a Viscountess, a few ranks below me. Not that it mattered; we had been friends for years, and since the war, titles had been ignored by everyone.

I knocked on Liz's door and it opened almost immediately; she had been expecting me. Her face was tearstained and her light blonde hair fell in waves down her back. She had refused to cut her hair when I had chopped off mine, despite the physical labor she also had to do in the fields.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

Liz shook her head and a sob escaped from her throat. "I don't think there is anything we can do, Cammie. It's Blackthorne law, and we are now Blackthorne citizens."

"We have to do something. Hold a protest. Petition to the king. I don't know, something."

Liz shook her head sadly. "In the eyes of the monarchy, us women are not equal to men. We can't inherit property like we could under Gallagher law. If a group of women were to complain to the king, we would be laughed at and ignored."

I sighed and leaned against the doorframe in defeat. "I cannot do nothing."

"I think it best that we start planning where we will go after our homes are taken from us."

I shook my head. "I am going nowhere. I will stay as a servant to the new noble family if I must. I am a Morgan; I will not leave."

Liz nodded her head. "Maybe I can do that too. I don't know what to do with Mama, though. She cannot stand. They would never keep her as a servant."

I looked down at the ground. For the first time in months, I felt tears beginning to form behind my eyes. "We will figure something out, Liz. What the Blackthorne king doesn't understand is that Gallagher women are resourceful beyond compare."

"Have you heard anything from your Captain?" Liz asked.

I shook my head. "He isn't my Captain, Liz. I bet he knew this would happen but he never said anything to me. I hope to never see him again. Blackthorne is a country of barbarians." Zach and I had parted on good terms; I had almost considered him a friend. Maybe even something a little more. I shoved aside those feelings immediately. The puppies had weakened my negative opinion of him.

"Cammie, we are Blackthorne citizens now. You are calling us barbarians too."

I groaned. Liz was right. The sooner I accepted that the war was over, the more I could focus on fixing this somehow. "I'm going home. I will figure something out. Bye, Liz."

She waved and closed the door as I walked away. I had two puppies at home that needed some food and I was in desperate need of some cuddling. I would work out a plan after that.


	10. The McHenry Family

**Thank you to GallagherGirls13BYE and Sophie Zielonka for reviewing last chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The McHenry Family**

Merlin and Arthur sat patiently next to me as I stood in front of my house, waiting for the Blackthorne noble family to arrive. The puppies Zach had given me were almost full grown and Liz had decided to give them names from one of her books about the legend of King Arthur. I liked them; they were noble names. As the puppies had grown into dogs, they followed me everywhere I went. They had become my closest companions the past few months as I had desperately searched for any possible way to prevent this day from happening.

I had failed. There was no law in any of the books I had searched that I could somehow twist to my advantage. There was no man I was willing to marry. That would have been equivalent to losing my land anyway because it would have been given to my husband. I had found nothing.

So instead, I sold everything in the house except for the beds and mirrors. The new family would get nothing from me that I could avoid giving them. They would have to buy all new furniture, artwork, books to fill the library, even pots and pans to cook with. I had a stash of the money I made under the floorboards in the kitchen just in case they decided to kick me out instead of hiring me as a maid. I had received a letter from the tax collector that the family would be arriving today, but that was the extent of my knowledge of them. Liz had received a similar letter, but her family would be arriving next week.

I heard the wheels of a carriage coming down the road to the house. As it came into sight, I sucked in a quick breath. It was one of the fanciest carriages I had ever seen; this family was clearly well off. Four identical white horses pulled the beautiful sky-blue carriage with silver details covering every inch of it. Following the carriage came numerous carts overflowing with chests and pieces of furniture. They had come prepared with everything. Well, I doubted they had pots and pans.

The last cart was filled with people, who I assumed were servants. There were maybe ten of them. My stomach did a flip. I would be one of them now. Would they accept me?

The beautiful carriage stopped in front of me. A footman stepped down from the back and opened the door, holding his hand out for the occupants to step down. The first person was a middle-aged man with piercing blue eyes and graying brown hair. He was impeccably dressed but his face looked stern as he eyed my appearance. I wore my pink day dress, the nicest dress I had allowed myself to keep, and my hair was up in a bun at the back of my head. The next occupant was a woman with raven black hair and equally black eyes. She didn't even look my way; I was beneath her. The final person to step out was a girl around my age. She had her mother's black hair and father's bright blue eyes, and I recognized her. She had come to the market with Zach's sister, Bex. What had her name been…?

"What do you think of your new home, Macey dearest?" the mother asked. Macey! That was her name. By the way Macey was looking at me, she had recognized me too.

"Well, it's certainly…rustic," Macey responded. I kept my face expressionless. I would not speak until they asked me to.

"Yes, it looks like it was rather abandoned. This will take a lot more work than I thought," Macey's father said.

"Are you Cameron Morgan?" Macey finally asked.

"Yes," I said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Macey McHenry." Macey curtsied. I curtsied in return. Her parents ignored the whole exchange and walked past me into the house. I hated them already.

"Oh, my! This place is empty!" Macey's mother came through the open front door. I smirked. _Damn it, Zach._ At least I would get some pleasure from them spending all their money furnishing the very large house.

Macey walked past me into the house and I followed. I heard her mother screeching as she went from room to room realizing that nothing was left. My smirk remained firmly on my face.

"Did you sell everything?" Macey asked. We were walking side by side towards the sound of her mother.

The smirk dropped from my face and I struggled to make my face emotionless. "I had to pay the taxes somehow.

"By selling everything?"

I looked at Macey and saw that she was smiling. I found myself smiling in return. "It was absolutely necessary."

Macey laughed. "I like you already."

Macey's parents reappeared and they were both glaring directly at me. They had decided to acknowledge my existence now. How exciting.

"There is nothing here!" Macey's mother shouted in my face. Not trusting my voice, I nodded. "How could you do this to us? Do you know who we are?" I shook my head. "I am Duchess McHenry, and you will not treat us this way! You will return all the furniture to this house at once!"

"I cannot do that, Your Grace."

Her porcelain face was slowly turning a deep shade of purple. "And why not?!"

"There is no money to buy it back."

Duchess McHenry looked like a delicate lady, but she slapped me across the face so hard that I stumbled backwards. Merlin and Arthur, still at my side, began to growl. I gasped, more in surprise than in pain, and watched as all the McHenry family retreated out the front door, away from my dogs. Macey looked back at me before she walked outside and mouthed the word "sorry." I gave her a small smile back.

I stood inside the entrance of the house, unsure what to do for a few minutes before the servants came in. The ten of them were led by a stern-looking woman who frightened me immediately. Her gray hair was pulled back into a tight bun that seemed to stretch the skin on her face. Her mouth was in a permanent scowl and she had no laugh lines.

"You are the new maid." She didn't say it as a question; it was a statement.

"Yes," I responded. At least I would get to stay here, in my home. I wouldn't be needing that bag of money under the kitchen floorboards after all.

"I am Mrs. Hopkins, the housekeeper. You will work under me from now on. Now get to work. We must unload all these carts. The family will be staying in town with friends until this place is habitable again."

My first day of servitude had begun.

* * *

 **Things are going to get rough for Cammie now. :(**

 **Let me know what you think and review! ~Faervel the Free**


	11. The Life of a Servant

**Chapter 11: The Life of a Servant**

I woke up freezing, as usual. It was the middle of winter and the holes in the roof did little to keep the cold out of my attic room. The only good thing about being cold all the time was that the cold numbed the pain of my most recent lashings. Mrs. Hopkins was ruthless and a dear friend of Duchess McHenry, so my punishments were always harsh. I had accumulated more scars in my month and a half of servitude than I had in my entire life.

There were few things to look forward to now, but Macey had proven to be a friend and ally. She snuck me food as often as possible because I was often denied meals. She gave me one of the blankets from her bed when I came downstairs one morning and she saw that my lips were blue. She had even given me one of her own cloaks to keep me warm as I ventured outside to milk the cows and goat, collect eggs, and visit Merlin and Arthur, who had been exiled to the barn after it was made clear they despised the new family of the house.

I put on my blue work dress, which was so worn that it resembled a compilation of rags. I mended it with whatever scraps of material I could find, but had long ago given up on the hem of the skirt. Threads and bits of fabric dangled above my ankles, entirely improper, but I never ventured further than the barn, so my state of dress was unimportant.

I wrapped Macey's cloak around my shoulders and let my hair hang down my back. It had grown below my shoulders, and I decided to keep it that way because it provided a little additional warmth. I descended the stairs into the warmer house and felt the numbness slowly fading, only to be replaced with the sharp sting of the fresh lashings on my back. I grimaced as the back of my dress stuck to a freshly bleeding cut.

I passed through the kitchen where the cook and her army of servants were already preparing the meals for the day. She glared as I walked past and I didn't dare try to steal anything; I had learned that lesson a while ago. I was the devil incarnate to everyone in the house, except for Macey, but there was only so much Macey could do for me without her mother finding out.

As I stepped outside the back door, an icy gust of wind blew my cloak open and I started shivering as my skin was exposed. It had started snowing again. This was the type of weather Chameleon could disappear in. I sighed. I had only barely managed to convince Duke McHenry that keeping Chameleon was a necessity since he knew how to pull a plough by himself, which would save the family the cost of two new horses. No matter how cruel the Duke and Duchess were, they were still able to see some logic, especially because refurnishing the house had cost them a fortune.

I had to push extra hard on the barn door for it to slide open because it had frozen shut. I slid inside as soon as the door was opened wide enough, then slid it shut behind me. The barn was much warmer than my attic room and I considered sleeping out in the barn instead. It seemed like a good idea. I could wake up and do my chores in the same building without having to wander outside. The only issue would be food…

Chameleon whinnied and tossed his head as I entered. He always became restless during the winter. Merlin and Arthur jumped up from the straw they were sleeping in and ran towards me, toppling me over and frantically licking my face.

"Hello there. I missed you both too," I laughed as they kept at their assault. I ignored the pain in my back as I lay on the barn floor. It was worth it.

I went about my chores as usual. Milked the cows. Milked the goat. Made sure everyone got their food. I went into the chicken coop attached to the barn and collected a couple eggs. The chickens all woke up when they saw me because they knew it was time for food.

While everyone was happily eating their breakfast, I cleaned out stalls and put in fresh straw. This all took a little over an hour, but I lingered in the warm barn much longer because I knew that more grueling chores awaited me back inside the house. The longer I could avoid the people in the house, the better.

It was almost funny. I had spent more than two years drowning in loneliness, but now that my house was filled with people again, all I wanted was to be alone. I grimaced as my dress rubbed against my fresh lashes. My situation wasn't really that funny at all.

I said goodbye to Merlin and Arthur when I knew I could put off my chores in the house no longer. The family would be awake soon and they usually wanted me to put more wood on the fires in their rooms while they ate breakfast.

I entered the house through the back door that led into the kitchen. I brushed the snow from my head and unlatched my cloak. I had brought wood in from the pile outside the house and was walking towards the servant's staircase when the cook called me back.

"Her Grace would like you to serve breakfast this morning," she said. She scowled at my appearance. "Leave the wood on the floor there. One of the other maids will tend to the fires." She held out a tray for me which was overflowing with food. There was bread and jam, hard-boiled eggs, freshly baked bread, and butter I had churned yesterday. That was one of my new skills and I was rather proud of it. Churning butter was much harder than it looked and it consumed hours of time, which allowed me to avoid doing other chores.

I had never served the family breakfast before so it seemed odd they would want me to start now. Perhaps they wanted to laugh at my appearance, gloat at how far the Duchess of Roseville had fallen. I avoided mirrors at all costs; I doubted I would recognize myself.

I carried the tray to the table, where the family was already sitting, and carefully laid out the food. Macey gave me a small smile which I returned. She looked beautiful as always, not a hair out of place. The Duke was reading some papers, absentmindedly reaching for some bread. The Duchess, however, was sorting through the mail and had a look of pure glee on her face. She set one letter to the side of her plate in my direct line of sight, and I immediately froze. The letter was addressed to me. "Cammie Morgan" was written in bold, neat letters. The return address was somewhere in Gallagher City.

This was why I had been asked to serve breakfast. The Duchess saw that I had a letter and she wanted me to know it because she had no intention of letting me read it. Her forms of torture grew more advanced and painful by the day.

I needed to grab the letter. The only person I knew in Gallagher City was Zach and I had heard nothing from him since he'd left. I assumed it was because he knew of the fate that had befallen me and my land, but maybe he was reaching out now. Maybe he could help me.

Then again, maybe it wasn't Zach. Maybe he had completely forgotten about me at this point. It had been months. I had heard nothing from him. I knew it was foolish to form an attachment, no matter how small, but I missed his bright green eyes and witty remarks. Sometimes, I even found myself missing his arrogant smirk.

Regardless of who the letter was from, it was addressed to me and I needed to take it. The Duchess looked sideways at me, trying to determine if I had seen the letter. I kept my face expressionless and my eyes trained straight ahead.

"Oops! Silly me." The Duchess knocked over her glass of water, then looked back at me expectantly to clean it up. This was my chance. I walked towards the table, but instead of reaching for the glass, I grabbed the envelope and turned to run. However, the Duchess had expected me and she quickly stuck out her daintily-slippered foot. Before I knew what had happened, I was on the ground and the letter was torn from my hand.

"Insolent girl!" the Duchess shouted.

"The devil is going on?!" the Duke shouted.

"The girl tried to steal my letter!" the Duchess said.

"I told you letting her serve us breakfast was a bad idea," the Duke said.

"It's my letter! My name is written on it!" I shouted from my position on the floor.

The Duchess smiled, making her black eyes glitter in the evilest way. She elegantly reached out a hand and rang the bell she kept with her at all times. "Mrs. Hopkins! I need you!" she shouted, her shrill voice screeching through the walls in the house. The housekeeper appeared moments later.

"Your Grace, you called?" Mrs. Hopkins' voice sounded sickly sweet, not at all fitting her cruel personality.

"This girl just tried to steal my letter. See that she is punished."

"Of course, Your Grace." Mrs. Hopkins reached out a bony hand to grab my shoulder, but I was quicker. I stood and once again tried to snatch the letter, only to have the Duchess stick it in the water pitcher.

Mrs. Hopkins grabbed my hair as I made another attempt to retrieve the letter. "You stupid, ungrateful girl! How could you do such a thing to the people who house, clothe, and feed you?!" Mrs. Hopkins didn't let go of my hair until we were in the safety of her room. I didn't hear the insults or the fury in Mrs. Hopkins' voice as she shouted in my ears. I didn't feel the lashes as they tore open the skin on my hands. I didn't feel them as they ripped across my back, through the fragile material of my dress.

That letter had been for me. And now I would never know what it said.

* * *

 **I'm done with finals! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Now that finals are over, I will be updating every day or two again. :)**

 **~Faervel the Free**


	12. Macey

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This chapter is really short, but the next one will be much longer, I promise. And don't worry, I haven't forgotten Liz! Her story will be explained soon. ~Faervel**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Macey**

I woke up to the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs to my attic. I had fallen asleep soon after Mrs. Hopkins had dismissed me from my punishment session. I hadn't bothered to change or to clean the fresh cuts on my hands and back. I didn't care anymore. I didn't feel like living anymore.

"Cammie? Are you awake?" It was Macey. It was nighttime, which meant she could visit me without fear of discovery. The whole house slept.

"Yes." I didn't bother to move. She would come to me.

"I'm so sorry Cammie. I wish I saw the letter before mother did." Macey came up beside my bed. I was lying on my stomach and had to twist my neck to look up at her. She was carrying a pot of water and a handful of clean towels. This was not the first time she had tended to my wounds.

"It's not your fault."

Macey knelt next to my bed and peeled back the blanket. The blood from my back made the blanket stick and I groaned as she pulled it off.

"Oh Cammie, she whipped you through your dress. It's completely ruined."

"It doesn't matter."

Macey sighed as she pulled the remnants of my dress off my back. She dipped a cloth in the warm water and started cleaning the blood from my back. "It's so cold up here. I don't know how you manage to sleep." I didn't say anything. I often didn't sleep. "I managed to grab some bread and a pastry for you." Macey continued.

"I'm not hungry."

"Cammie, you didn't eat anything today. You must be starving." Macey continued to clean my back. Macey sighed when I didn't respond. "Cammie, I think you should leave here."

That got my attention. I twisted my neck again to look at her face, but it was so dark I couldn't see her face. "Leave? And go where?"

"I don't know…do you have any relatives? Any friends?"

"No one I can go to."

"Cammie, I am afraid for you. Mother is ruthless. I don't think she will ever stop."

"Even if I had somewhere to go, it's the middle of winter. The roads won't be clear until at least spring."

Macey sighed again. She finished cleaning my back and had moved to my hands. "I know this is your home, but you must leave as soon as you are able. If you ever find an opportunity, leave and never look back."

"Honestly, Macey, I will be lucky to get through the winter."

"Don't say that! You will live, and in the spring, you will leave. You will find your happiness, Cammie Morgan."

I snorted. "I don't want happiness, Macey. I want peace. I'm so tired. All I dream of is eternal rest."

"You will get out of here, Cammie. You will get out of here and find a better life, and I promise you that. Damn the consequences, I don't care what my mother does to me. I will get you out of here."

"What do you mean? What would your mother do to you?"

Macey dropped the towel she was using into the bucket of water. She sat down on the floor in front of my face so I could see her and pulled her knees to her chest. "My back looks a lot like yours." Her bright blue eyes bore into my gray ones and I saw a sadness that mirrored my own. I couldn't believe it. She had everything I wanted: a family that was alive. It didn't matter. In her eyes, I saw the same loneliness, the same neglect, the same determination to find something better.

I reached out one of my newly-cleaned hands to wipe a tear that escaped the corner of Macey's eye. We were kindred spirits from different countries, different situations. Once upon a time I would have considered her my enemy. Now she was my only ally.

"I think I'm feeling hungry now," I said after long minutes of silence.

Macey smiled and handed me the pastry, then the bread.

"Thank you, Macey. For everything," I said once I was finished.

"I wish I could help more."

I closed my eyes, suddenly feeling very tired. The winter months were long and bitterly cold, but come spring I would dig out my bag of money from beneath the floorboards and leave the only home I had ever known.

Right before I fell asleep, I felt another blanket being draped across my body. Macey must have brought another one from her room. I fell asleep feeling full and warm, but also with a spark of hope that followed me into my dreams.


	13. The Captain Returns

**Merry Christmas to those of you who celebrate it!**

 **GallagherGirls13BYE (Colleen): I'm so glad you like Macey in this story! Thank you for being my most faithful reader/reviewer. 3**

 **bad-girl-always-bad: I'm happy you like my story! Thinking you will like this chapter 😊**

 **Sophie Zielonka: Thank you for your review! Cammie is having a rough time right now, but I have a feeling you are going to really like this chapter…**

 **Now, the moment everyone has been waiting for:**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: The Captain Returns**

I spent the rest of the winter with my head down and my mouth closed. Mrs. Hopkins found it much harder to punish me when I didn't speak and followed all her instructions without complaint. I needed to get through the winter, as Macey continuously reminded me during our nighttime conversations.

"Why must the winter be so long?" I complained one night.

"It's to test us. Only the worthy deserve the beautiful spring."

That made me think of Mama; winter had killed her. She had barely made it to spring before dying. Had she not deserved to live, then? No. She had made it to spring. She had been worthy.

Macey unwrapped the cloth she carried my food in. She had really outdone herself; there were pastries, bread, and even some cheese.

"What would I do without you, Macey?" I smiled at her.

She returned my smile. "You would have found some other way to survive. I'm just here to make your life a little easier."

I took a bite of pastry and savored the flavor as it melted on my tongue. "Without you, Mace, I think I would already be dead."

Macey shook her head adamantly back and forth, making her long black hair temporarily cover her face. "You are a survivor, Cammie. You are the strongest person I have ever met. We will both get through this winter and the springtime will bring something better."

I took the daily insults and slaps with a blank face and I bit my tongue to hide the words I desperately wanted to shout back. But I knew that I had Macey, and she was what I focused on as the days slowly began to grow warmer.

One day in March, I decided the weather was warm enough for a ride. Chameleon had been biting his stall door with restlessness and I needed nothing more than to get out of the house. After I fed all the animals, I led Chameleon out of the barn. He nodded his head in anticipation. I decided to ride bareback; I couldn't wait to fly through the fields and forest either.

Even though it was cool I left my cloak in the barn. It would flap all over the place as I rode and would be more of a hindrance than a help. I left the bulky winter boots behind as well. I tied my hair into a braid, but I knew it would start falling out as soon as I started riding.

I mounted Chameleon, my bare feet swinging on his sides and my braid hanging down my back. I smiled and kicked his sides.

We were flying.

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my throat as trees whizzed past. Chameleon ran through my stream, kicking up icy water and splashing me, but I couldn't have cared less. We raced through empty fields and jumped over fences. There were large puddles of mud caused by the melting snow, but we raced through those too. Chameleon's beautiful white-gray coat was soon painted brown. My blue-rag dress was splattered with water and mud. I looked up at the bright blue sky, felt the warm sun kiss my pale face, and I smiled. This was freedom.

When I looked at where we were running again, I almost fell off Chameleon. There was a rider approaching us at a full gallop from the opposite direction. I didn't recognize him, but by the way he was riding straight at me, I knew that I had been seen. I was technically trespassing on someone else's land. I couldn't afford to get caught and punished yet again.

I shifted my weight and kicked Chameleon's left side, quickly turning him. He slid a little in the mud, effectively splattering me even more, but the maneuver worked and we were at a full gallop back to my land. Well, the McHenry's land.

Chameleon was a fast horse, but after all the time spent inside during the winter as well as his use for labor work, he was not in peak condition for racing, and I surely wasn't either. I panicked as I heard the other rider's horse slowly growing closer. Chameleon was growing tired and his stride was slowing.

I breathed a sigh of relief as the stream came into view. Chameleon jumped into the frigid water and slowed to a trot. As we reached the other side, Chameleon stopped and reached down his head for a long drink.

The other rider slowed as he reached the stream, not crossing into my land. I tilted my head as I looked at him. His face was covered by a scarf, but something about him looked familiar.

The man stopped his horse and pulled the scarf away. "Permission to trespass, Gallagher Girl?" I gasped. My mouth dropped open and stayed open. I hadn't seen him in months, but I would recognize those green eyes and that smirk anywhere.

"Zach?" My voice came out as a whisper and I hated that I was trembling, partly from the cold, partly because I felt like crying. How was I supposed to feel? Happy? Excited? Angry?

Zach's smirk softened into a real smile and he kicked his horse forward through the stream. "I didn't know you could ride like that." He dismounted his horse once he was next to Chameleon and let his stallion drink from the stream.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." I dismounted too, suddenly very aware of how little I was wearing. My bare feet and hands were numb from the cold. Since Mrs. Hopkins had decided to whip me through my clothes, my upper back was also completely bare because the fabric had been torn beyond repair. I should have worn the cloak. Damn it.

"You must be freezing." Zach took off his coat and set it around my shoulders. I wrapped it protectively around my body, trying to hide the months of abuse. Zach didn't know how far I had fallen since he had last seen me.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Did you get any of my letters, Gallagher Girl?"

I shook my head. "Duchess McHenry destroys any mail that I receive."

Zach's eyes widened in shock. "Duchess McHenry? The McHenry's own your land now?" He spoke as if he knew them.

I nodded and looked at the ground. "What did you write?"

Zach sighed and rubbed his hands together. "It's a long story, but I will summarize it for you. Since the war between Gallagher and Blackthorne has ended, the King recently decided to release and pardon his prisoners of war in the hopes of gaining some respect from the former Gallagher citizens." Zach paused, studying my face. His eyes squinted and he reached out and touched my cheek, just below my eye. I winced as his hand met the fresh bruise. "Cammie, what happened to your face?"

"It's nothing, please continue." I swatted away his hand, but that only resulted in him grabbing my hand. Before I could pull away, he turned my hand over and looked at my palm, examining the crisscrossing scars. He grabbed my other hand and ran his fingers over the matching reddened skin.

"My god. What did they do to you?"

I pulled my hands back, suddenly angry with him. Must I always be a source of pity for him? "It doesn't matter. I'm leaving once the weather is warm enough."

Zach ran a hand through his hair. He didn't look at me with pity. His face looked tense, making the white scar beneath his eye stand out. The only emotion I could think of that described his face was…regret? "Show me your back."

"What?!"

"The McHenry's are known for their cruelty. Now, please, show me your back. I thought I saw something while we were riding-"

"Zach, just leave it be. Tell me what you wrote in your letters."

Before I knew what was happening, Zach placed both of his hands on either side of my face. He moved his face way too close to mine, looking deep into my eyes. I had never seen his green eyes look so intense. It was almost frightening. "Cammie, please. Show me."

I slid Zach's coat off my shoulders, still looking into his eyes. I hadn't looked at my back in a while, I didn't have regular access to a mirror, but I could only imagine how terrible it must look. I hated being so vulnerable, but the pleading in his eyes silenced my concerns. Around Zach, I could be Cammie. Not Cameron Morgan, not the former Duchess of Roseville, not an orphan, someone completely alone in the world. I could just be Cammie. He made me feel safe.

I broke eye contact as I slowly turned around, revealing my bare back. I pulled my hair away and over my shoulder; it had all fallen out of the braid, as I had anticipated. I heard Zach gasp. I closed my eyes, willing the tears building up to go away. Why did I only feel like crying when I was around him? I felt Zach's fingers slowly trace the outline of a scar on my back and I shivered.

"Cammie-" His voice broke before he could say anything else, and I turned around to face him again.

"You have a scar too," I said. Zach's eyes looked glassy as if he were going to start crying. A tear dripped from the corner of his left eye, and I couldn't help but raise my hand to wipe it away. I traced the scar under his eye. "See, it's right here."

"I should have taken you with me." Zach looked like he wanted to fall to the ground and sob.

"Taken me? I have always belonged right here. I don't need a hero to save me. I know exactly what I'm doing."

"Cammie, those scars will never go away. I can't imagine how you are still sane after such treatment."

I crossed my arms and tilted my head. "I wasn't alone. I had Macey to take care of me. Besides, I've been planning on leaving for a while now. That kept me going. I am not your responsibility, Zach."

Zach wrapped his arms around me in a gentle hug. His body was warm and I let myself sink into his embrace. I hadn't been hugged in…well, a very long time.

After a few minutes of silence, Zach pulled away and looked at my face again, gently tracing my cheek. My whole body felt tingly when he touched me. "Cammie, I found your brother."

I took a step back and my hand flew to my chest. "What did you say?"

"He was in a Blackthorne prison camp. I found him. He has been released and pardoned. He's in Gallagher City. That's what I wrote in the letters. He wants you to come back with me to the city."

My mouth dropped. Another habit I had around Zach. He was always surprising me. "Grant is alive?"

Zach nodded. "He's alive."

"Why didn't he come here? Why did you come?"

Zach ran a hand through his hair and looked at the ground. "He isn't able to travel at the moment. The prison camp, well, they are hard on prisoners."

"He's injured?!"

"Don't worry, he's getting better. He just really wants to see you."

All the tears I had been unable to cry the past couple of years suddenly seemed to come pouring out at once. I couldn't help it anymore. I sobbed. I fell to my knees and wrapped my arms around myself. I felt the mud from the ground stick to the bare skin of my legs, but I didn't care. "Grant is alive." I said again, in between sobs. I wasn't alone after all. I wasn't the last Morgan. Grant, my older brother, was still alive.

Zach fell to his knees in front of me, placing a hand on my tear-soaked cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. The roads were blocked with snow. I had to commission a dog sled team to get those letters to you."

My sobs slowly faded. "I want to leave now."

"Will they let you leave?"

I let out a bitter laugh. "Of course not. I will need to sneak out."

Zach nodded. "I have a plan."

* * *

 **This is the longest chapter I've written so far! Hope you all like it. Zach is back!**

 **~Faervel the Free**


	14. Escape

**Thank you so much to my wonderful reviewers. You guys always make me smile. :)**

 **Anna Banana- I like to think Zach is a sensitive guy beneath the smirk. Letters are so romantic!**

 **Fangirl82- Believe it! Thanks for your review!**

 **Smiles180- I was also waiting for that moment. Last chapter was one of my favorite chapters to write.**

 **bad-girl-always-bad- Zach is indeed back! Macey will definitely continue to be important in this story. Here is the next chapter for you!**

 **Colleen- Thank you yet again for being my most faithful reviewer. I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! Hoping you will enjoy this one too.**

 **Hiddenbookworm- Happy Holidays to you too! Sorry for not updating faster. How'd you know Grant was alive? Glad you're enjoying the story.**

 **Sophie Zielonka- I'm happy you liked that last chapter! Zach and Cammie are such a cute couple :)**

 **Chad- So glad you love this story! I loved your review. Here's the next chapter!**

 **GoldieLocs- Glad you liked last chapter! Thanks for reviewing.**

 **~Faervel the Free**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Escape**

I waited in the barn with Merlin and Arthur sitting on either side of me. Their warmth and loyalty gave me courage. Most of the servants didn't pay attention to me on normal days; with Zach showing up to visit the Duke and Duchess, the whole household would be in such an uproar I would be invisible. At least, that was the hope. I still didn't understand how a captain in the army was familiar with a Duke and Duchess, but Zach hadn't given an explanation.

I mouthed the numbers I was counting in my head. I was supposed to wait five minutes, then sneak in the back door. Easy enough.

Merlin whined as I stopped petting his head. He turned his dark brown eyes towards me and started thumping his tail against the ground. I smiled and sat down next to him. He started licking my face, and Arthur, not liking the lack of attention, started to lick my face too.

I laughed. They were the greatest gift I could have ever received. First Zach gave me two beautiful puppies to protect me, now he had found my brother. Why was Zach doing all these things for me? I supposed we were friends after all.

I finished counting to five minutes. I gave Merlin and Arthur a couple more kisses, then slipped out of the barn. I was still splattered in mud, but there wasn't much I could do about that.

I walked into the kitchen and was greeted with complete chaos. The cook was frantically arranging a platter of cakes and finger sandwiches. Other servants and maids were running around looking for one thing or another. Zach's unexpected visit had caused just the right amount of distraction.

I left the kitchen and climbed the servant staircase all the way up to the attic. I stuffed my two dresses into a linen bag, then pushed my bed aside so I could reach the floorboards underneath. I grabbed the bag of money and stuffed it in with my dresses. The other item I stored under the floorboards was my silver locket. I hadn't worn it since the Duke and Duchess moved in, afraid they would take it from me. I slid the cool metal around my neck, letting the locket fall beneath my collarbones. It felt familiar and comforting; my parents were with me once again.

I looked around my room once again. There was nothing else for me to take. I thought of all the nights Macey had come to me here and cared for me. I wouldn't have time to say goodbye to her, but I knew she would understand. I hoped Macey would find her happiness one day.

I left the room without another glance. I raced down the stairs, only to be stopped on the second floor. A hand grabbed my wrist and whirled me around. I raised my linen bag, ready to fight off my attacker, but I was met with the bright blue eyes of Macey.

"Cammie," was all she said.

"It's time, Macey."

She nodded her head and let go of my wrist. "I thought something was going on when Captain Goode visited out of nowhere. He hasn't come to visit since my parents tried to make a match between us."

I tilted my head in confusion. Captain was a decent rank, but it was still far beneath the daughter of a Duke. Why would her parents want Macey to marry beneath her? I shook the thoughts from my head. I had more important things to worry about at the moment.

I wrapped Macey in a tight hug. "Thank you for everything." When I pulled back, there were tears in both of our eyes.

"I hope he takes good care of you, Cam."

I laughed. "Our relationship is nothing like that. Zach's just helping me get to the city."

Macey raised an eyebrow. "Then why do you call him by his first name?"

I blushed. I really needed to work on that. Captain. Captain Goode. I would practice later. "I hope you find happiness, Macey."

She smiled at me. "I wish the same to you."

With one last hug, I turned and ran the rest of the way downstairs. The kitchen was emptier as most of the servants had found the various items they were looking for. I kept my bag hidden in my skirts in case anyone asked. No one even turned to look at me as I walked through the kitchen towards the back door. I guess this is what it felt like to be that lizard, the chameleon, blending into my surroundings.

Once I was outside again, I ran the rest of the way to the barn. I slipped on my thick winter boots, the only shoes I had, and wrapped my cloak around my body. I had already put on Chameleon's bridle and saddle. I put my linen bag in one of the saddlebags and led him outside.

"Merlin, Arthur, come!" My dogs obediently followed me out of the barn. I mounted Chameleon and looked around at the only home I had ever known. I felt a pang of sadness at the thought of leaving, but it quickly disappeared. Grant was alive and I would see him in a few days. My brother was infinitely more important than a house and a barn and some land. Home is not one place; home is wherever the people you love are. I was going home, not leaving it.

I kicked Chameleon into a trot, slow enough for Merlin and Arthur to follow. Liz's house wasn't too far away.

I was finally leaving. I couldn't stop the growing smile on my face. Macey had been right. Springtime brought better things.


	15. Liz

**Gosh you guys are awesome!**

 **Guest- Thankyouthankyouthankyou for your review! Hope this update is asap enough for you :)**

 **bad-girl-always-bad- Yep, Zach and Cammie are meeting up in this chapter.**

 **AaGallagherGirl- Glad you are loving this! Thanks for the review!**

 **Anna Banana- Grant and Cammie's reunion will be coming soon, but Cammie has to get to Gallagher City first. So happy that you love my story!**

 **Guest- Thanks for your review!**

 **Colleen- Loved your review, as always.**

 **brire- This chapter is all about what happened with Liz. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Hiddenbookworm- Hmmm interesting theories you have. Guess we'll have to see how the story plays out.**

 **Sophie Zielonka- Glad you loved last chapter! Cammie is finally free!**

 **A New Look- Glad you love this story! You also have some interesting theories about Zach. Hmhmhmm**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Liz**

I slowed Chameleon to a walk as Liz's house came into sight. Merlin and Arthur were both panting from the exertion of the long walk. They were familiar with Liz's house because of all my visits here when I was trying to find a way to keep my land. They ran up to the porch and sat down, clearly ready for some naps. I dismounted and tied Chameleon's reins to one of the porch railings.

I knocked on the familiar door and waited. I honestly had no idea who would answer the door. I didn't even know if Liz was still here, she could have been kicked out for all I knew, but this was the only place I could think of to have my dogs taken care of while I was away.

I was about to knock again when the door finally swung open, revealing a tall, thin man with a bald head.

"How can I help you, miss?" He eyed my clothing with a slight look of disgust. I wrapped my cloak tighter around myself to hide the rags I was wearing.

"I am looking for Miss Elizabeth Sutton. Is she available? I need to speak with her. Urgently."

"Is she expecting you?" the man asked. It sounded like she still lived here then.

"No, she isn't, but if you tell her Cammie is here to see her, she will want to speak with me, I assure you."

The man stood aside and let me step into the house. "Wait here." He left me standing in the foyer and walked upstairs.

I took the opportunity to look around the house. The last time I had been here, it had been nearly empty. Liz had sold everything just to pay the taxes, as many other people in Roseville had to do. The walls were once again covered in fine paintings and tapestries, so I assumed the new owner of her land was wealthy. A delicious smell wafted from the kitchen and my mouth started to water at the thought of food. Real food.

"Cammie! You're here!" I looked up the stairs to see that Liz had appeared with a huge smile on her face. Her cheeks were rosy, her haired tied up in a fashionable hairstyle. She wore a pale blue dress that brought out the blue of her eyes. She looked well, much better than me. As I smiled up at her, Liz raced down the stairs, tripped on one of her feet, and tumbled down the last few steps. "Oopsie daisy!"

I reached out my arms to catch her, but her momentum made me take a few steps backwards when she fell into me. "Woah there, Liz. Please don't kill me."

Liz wrapped her arms around me in a fierce hug. "Oh, Cammie, I have missed you so much! And I have so much to tell you!" She pulled back and looked at my face, no doubt seeing the bruise Zach had noticed earlier. "Cammie you look way too thin. Have you been eating?"

I sighed. This was going to be a long conversation. "I have a lot to tell you as well. I think it would be best if we were sitting down."

"Oh, of course. Let's go to the parlor."

I followed Liz down the hallway and into the parlor. It looked nothing at all like I remembered. It had been recently redone with new wallpaper, new carpet, new furniture, all in the current style. Liz had a lot of explaining to do.

We sat down on a plush couch. I was still wearing my cloak and wrapped it tightly around myself. Seeing Liz so well and in such a beautiful house made me feel ashamed. "You first. Tell me everything," I said.

Liz smiled, then looked down at her clasped hands and blushed. She _blushed._ "Well, I suppose I will start at the beginning. My land was given to a Blackthorne noble, as you know," I nodded, "When he arrived, I pleaded with him to keep me as a servant and to let my mother stay as well. I promised I would take care of her and she would never be a burden, and he agreed." Liz's blush deepened. What was going on? "Well, this noble, Baron Anderson, turned out to be a much nicer man than I expected."

I raised my eyebrows. "Let me guess. He's single."

Liz turned the dark red shade of tomato. I had guessed it. "He has been so kind to me. I have grown to care for him very much."

My eyebrows raised ever higher. "Does he return these feelings?"

Liz finally looked up from her hands and at my face. A bright smile lit up her whole face. "He asked me to marry him, and I said yes. He gave me a library full of books as an engagement present."

I smiled and laughed at her honest enthusiasm. "Oh, Liz, I am so happy for you." I grabbed her hands in my own. "If he gave you books as a gift then he must truly know you." I laughed again. Liz and her books.

"Cammie, my plan worked! Remember when I came up with the marriage idea in the market?"

"Ah yes. Marry a wealthy Blackthorne noble so you could keep your books. I'm sorry I ever doubted your scheme."

Liz laughed, her whole face emanating her happiness. "Your turn, then. How have you been Cammie?"

It was my turn to look down at my hands. I felt more ashamed than ever. As Liz was falling in love, I was being whipped and starved into submission. How did I even start? "My story is not anywhere as happy as yours, Liz."

Liz was about to reply when the door to the parlor opened and the tall man who had answered the door stepped in. He was followed by two men, one was Zach, the other I didn't recognize. He had black hair and gray eyes, and the moment he saw Liz, his face broke out into a huge smile. Ah. This was Baron Anderson.

"Jonas, you're back!" Liz jumped up from her seat and rushed towards him, tripped, and fell romantically into his arms. Liz blushed prettily as he held her.

"Hello, my darling." They were smiling and staring into each other's eyes. The moment felt extremely intimate and I looked away in embarrassment. Zach was still standing in the doorway, and at the scene Liz had artfully created with her clumsiness, Zach's eyebrows rose and he smiled at me with an amused grin.

"Liz, you remember Captain Goode," I said, interrupting the romance.

"Oh, yes, of course. How are you, Captain?" Liz asked, still blushing, as she regained composure.

"I am well. Has Cammie filled you in on the details?" I winced as he referred to me so informally. I would have to talk about that later. Our ill manners would raise eyebrows in front of other people.

"I was just about to do that," I said. Liz turned to me and raised her eyebrows. "I am going to Gallagher City. Grant is alive."

"Oh, Cammie, that is such wonderful news!" Liz sat down next to me again and hugged me.

"I need you to look after Merlin and Arthur, if that wouldn't be too much trouble, while I am gone."

"Of course I can take care of them! I am so happy for you Cammie."

"We should be leaving soon," Zach said. "It could take us a week to get there, depending on the conditions of the roads."

Liz looked at me. "Captain Goode is accompanying you?"

I nodded. "He is the one who found Grant. He just arrived here this morning to tell me."

Liz looked back and forth between me and Zach, then looked at Jonas, then finally settled by looking at me again. She had that look in her eyes again, the Scheming Liz look.

"I will go ask Cook to make you some food for your journey. Jonas, would you please help me?" Liz stood and grabbed Jonas' arm and practically pulled him out of the room with a hilariously confused look on his face. I rolled my eyes. Oh Liz.

Liz closed the door behind us. I shifted on the couch. Neither me nor Zach spoke. I had never experienced such an awkward silence with Zach before. I didn't like it. Zach finally sat in a chair across from me. He had that smirk on his face again. Instead of the annoyance I usually felt, that smirk made me feel warm inside. Safe. Comfortable. No trace of annoyance.

"They are engaged," I said, finally breaking the silence.

"Jonas told me. We ran into each other on the road here."

"They seem to care a lot about each other."

"Indeed. Jonas and I are old friends and I've never seen him so enamored."

I searched for another topic to discuss, but came up empty. Zach just continued to stare at me while smirking.

I put my head in my hands, needing him to stop looking at me. "Why are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" Zach asked.

"Looking at me like that."

"How am I looking at you?"

"Will you please answer my question without asking another question?"

Zach laughed and the noise washed over me and made me feel weirdly tingly. There was something very wrong with me. "Maybe I like what I see, Gallagher Girl."

My head was still in my hands, and I was glad for that, because I felt my whole face heat up at his words. "Zach."

"Cammie."

"Don't be ridiculous."

Zach leaned back in his chair, making the wood creak as he moved. I finally sat up straight again and saw that the smirk was gone from his face. He had that serious, intense-Zach-look as he stared at me.

"You really shouldn't call me Cammie in front of other people. It isn't proper."

"Jonas and Liz don't care." Zach still had that serious look as he studied me and it made me squirm. I wished for the smirk to come back.

"Still, if you are so used to calling me Cammie, you might make the mistake of calling me that in front of other people, and they would mind."

Zach ran a hand through his hair. "As you wish." His voice sounded indifferent, his eyes unreadable.

The door opened and Liz walked into the parlor. She looked back and forth at the two of us, disappointment clear in her eyes. "Some servants are putting food in your saddlebags. Do you need anything else?"

Zach shook his head. "Thank you for everything, Miss Sutton." He bowed to her and left the room.

I rose from my seat on the couch. "Liz, I think you need some sort of hobby. I am not a fan of your most recent scheme."

"He obviously cares very much about you, and if you quit being so stubborn, you would see that you care for him too." Liz put her hands on her hips. "Give him a chance."

I rolled my eyes. "I think this time you might actually be wrong, Liz, on both accounts. Besides, I have more important things to worry about."

"Like what?" Liz crossed her arms over her chest.

"Like Grant is injured, and I need to go take care of him."

Liz's eyes softened and she dropped her arms to her sides. "I didn't know he was injured. I'm sorry, Cammie. Perhaps you are right about me getting a hobby."

I walked up and hugged Liz. "Thank you for everything, Liz, my dearest friend. Give Arthur and Merlin a kiss for me every day." Liz hugged me back fiercely, making my abused back ache.

"Have a safe trip." When I pulled back from the hug, Liz's eyes were tearing up.

I smiled. "No need to cry, Lizzie. I will be safe."

Liz nodded. I smiled at her one last time before leaving. As I stepped outside, Zach was already mounted and Jonas was standing next to his horse. Whatever conversation they were having ended when I stepped outside.

I gave Merlin and Arthur a couple goodbye kisses. They were both still on the porch, completely exhausted from their earlier trip.

"Both of you be good for Liz, okay?" They responded with some licks to my face. Good enough.

* * *

 **You all finally get Liz's story! Hoped you liked it. ~Faervel the Free**


	16. On the Road

**kailee- Glad you find this story creative and are enjoying reading it!**

 **Guest- Thank you for your review! Here's the next chapter!**

 **bad-girl-always-bad-Glad you liked last chapter! Now Zach and Cammie are traveling together for a while, so their relationship will definitely evolve.**

 **Hiddenbookworm- Thank you for your review! Updating now :)**

 **Colleen- Your review made me laugh :D Liz and Jonas!**

 **brire- Thanks for your review! Cammie is safe and with people who care about her now.**

 **Smiles180- Yeah Liz's story is much happier than Cammie's, but Cammie still has a chance at happiness. Especially when Zach is around ;)**

 **Just wanted to let you all know that I probably won't be updating tomorrow because I will be out late celebrating. Happy New Year to my wonderful readers!**

 **~Faervel the Free**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: On the Road**

I began to wonder how Zach had made it all the way to Roseville from Gallagher City. The roads were terrible. Some long stretches would be covered in deep snow drifts, other parts were giant mud puddles from melting snow. We had to ride our horses at a walk; any faster would endanger the horses and ourselves.

The first few hours, we rode in silence. The same awkwardness that I felt in Liz's parlor seemed to carry on into the journey. What was going on? What had happened to our easy back and forth banter? Had I done something wrong?

"We will have to camp outside tonight. We won't make it to an inn at this pace," Zach finally said.

It was early afternoon and the sun shone brightly up in the sky. Even though the air was cool, I was warmed as my dark cloak absorbed the sun's rays. "Won't it be too cold to camp at night?" I asked.

"I have a few blankets, but we will have to make a fire to stay warm." He looked over at me. "I wish you had some more substantial clothing though."

I blushed and straightened my spine. My lack of clothes was not my fault, but I still felt ashamed of my appearance. It hurt hearing my thoughts voiced by Zach. He thought poorly of my appearance as well.

I shook my head, trying to scatter my ridiculous thoughts. I had no reason to care about my appearance and it didn't matter what Zach thought of how I looked. My grip tightened on the reins and Chameleon whinnied as I pulled on the bit too much. I loosened the reins and gave Chameleon an apology pat on the neck.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to sound so callous regarding your situation," Zach said, obviously picking up on my uneasiness.

"You need not trouble yourself. I understand my pitiable situation quite well." My spine was as straight as a pole and I looked straight ahead. I was always a source of pity. I hated it.

"Cammie, that's not what I meant." I could feel Zach's gaze on my face, trying to get me to look at him.

"Why are you helping me, Captain? Truly? I am a former Gallagher noble, someone you should view as an enemy. I should be beneath your notice, yet here you are bringing me to my brother. The only logical conclusion is that you pity me. That is why you are helping me." I risked a glance at Zach's face. He was still looking at me, his face as hard as stone. His eyes betrayed no emotion, but his clenched jaw did. I had angered him.

"You are wrong, Miss Morgan. I know that concept may be hard for you to comprehend, but your 'logical conclusions' are not always correct." His sarcastic tone angered me.

"Well then please, enlighten me! Why are you helping me?!" I was shouting now. The man was insufferable!

Zach said nothing, just kicked his horse into a trot. I kept Chameleon at a walk, needing to cool off as well. Zach slowed again a little way down the road, but didn't look back at me. I decided to follow at a distance for a while. Zach took one hand off the reins and ran it through his hair, then he wiped his face. I had truly angered him.

He hadn't answered my question though. He never explained why he was helping me. Maybe he viewed me as a friend and wanted to help? But if that was the case, why hadn't he simply said that as his answer?

I sighed, relaxing my shoulders and slumping in the saddle. I didn't have answers and Zach wasn't giving any. It didn't matter. Once I found Grant, I doubted I would see much of Zach anymore. It would probably be better just to avoid each other in the future.

I eventually caught up with Zach on the road, but we continued the rest of the day in silence, which was fine with me. We had a delicate truce that could be broken with a few carefully aimed words.

"We should camp for the night," Zach said as the sun began to set. It was around dinner time, maybe a little earlier, but the sun set earlier during the cold months.

I followed as Zach turned off the main road and into a clump of trees. He dismounted and unsaddled his horse, tossing everything on the ground. We would have to warm up some snow to provide drinking water for the horses.

Zach was tying his horse to a branch by the time I had dismounted and unsaddled Chameleon. I did my best to wipe some of the mud from his light-colored coat, but it was hopeless. There would only be more mud tomorrow. Once I was done with Chameleon, I began collecting twigs and branches, anything I found on the ground or could rip off the trees. We needed a fire that would last through the night, and that meant a lot of wood.

When I returned to our little camp, Zach was kneeling on the ground blowing on a spark. He had been much more successful collecting wood than I had, thank goodness. I added my meager twigs to the pile and pulled some food Liz had given us out of my saddlebag. I ate the cheese first, then some dried meat, but I really didn't feel hungry.

Zach pulled out a pot from his bag after the fire was burning and went off in search of snow. All the snow had already melted from our campground, leaving a muddy mess in its wake. I would have to use one blanket to sleep on, otherwise I would be covered in mud when we left the following morning.

I rubbed my hands together above the small fire as it slowly gained strength. The sun hadn't set yet but it was already getting too cold. Even a roaring fire wasn't going to be enough to keep us warm.

Zach returned with a pot of snow and placed it slightly in the flames to warm up. He grabbed some dried meat and ate it quickly. He apparently wasn't that hungry either. Once he finished the meat, he pulled out his blankets. One was laid on the ground to sleep on, the rest to place on top of us.

Oh, god.

There were only three blankets. We would have to share. As in, sleep right next to each other. We weren't even on speaking terms. Now we were going to have to sleep together.

Of all the inappropriate things we had done, this was by far the worst. I ran my hands up and down my arms, trying to find a better solution.

Zach got under the blankets, using his saddlebags as a pillow. "I'm going to sleep, Gallagher Girl. Feel free to come over here when you get cold."

I shifted uneasily from foot to foot, eyeing Zach laying on the ground underneath the blankets I would need to keep from freezing to death.

Zach glanced at me, saw how uncomfortable I was, and smirked. It had been a while since I had seen the famous smirk. "Come on Cammie, you can trust me. I won't try anything." He closed his eyes and I watched as his breathing slowed. He was asleep.

I pulled the pot of snow from the fire and placed it on the ground by the horses.

The sun had almost completely set and I was shivering. Zach hadn't moved from his sleeping position. Sleeping next to him was necessary for survival. I needed to survive. My old mantra resurfaced, and I slid under the blankets next to him without another thought. As I drifted off to sleep, I felt warm and safe, and I realized that this whole situation wasn't so very bad after all.


	17. Uncomfortably Comfortable

**I'm baaaaaack.**

 **Guest- I'm updating! No need for begging.**

 **Esby- This story will be around 30 chapters long. I hope that's long enough for you. At the moment, I'm not planning on a sequel, but things can change.**

 **Guest- Thanks for your review! Glad you're liking this story.**

 **AaGallagherGirl- I'm updating! Happy you love my story :)**

 **Smiles180- Thanks for your review! I think in order for Cammie to be happy in this story, she needs to allow herself to be. Lots of denial going on at the moment.**

 **bad-girl-always-bad- Glad you're enjoying Cammie's character in this story!**

 **Colleen- Part of the reason for Cammie's extreme denial is that she doesn't feel worthy, and things like finding love seem so unimportant during wartime. Don't worry, Liz will continue to be a part of this story! Thanks for your lovely review, as always.**

 **brire- I hope your shaking was a good kind of shaking. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Uncomfortably Comfortable**

I woke the following morning to the sound of birds chirping happily at the promise of the coming spring. My whole body felt relaxed and well rested, something I hadn't felt in months. The air was cool as it caressed my bare face, but my heavy blankets seemed to radiate with warmth. I could see the brightness of the sun shining through my eyelids, yet I refused to open my eyes. I felt so comfortable and warm that I decided to give myself a few more moments of rest.

One of my blankets shifted and my eyes shot open. I was not in my attic room, but outside surrounded by a few trees. I tried to turn over to look around myself, unsure of where I was and how I got to be here, but my blankets resisted and tightened around my waist.

Blankets aren't supposed to get tighter.

I managed to tilt my head slightly to see behind me. My mouth dropped open at the sight of Zach sleeping with his body way too close to my own. His arms were wrapped around me and I could feel his chest pressed against my back.

I suddenly remembered everything. We were traveling to the city because Grant was alive. A flutter of happiness and excitement flitted through my chest and I quickly pushed it aside. Regardless as how comfortably warm I was, this situation was extremely inappropriate and needed to end immediately.

I tried to wiggle my way out of Zach's arms with little success. Was he resisting or was he just this strong in his sleep? I managed to turn around, but that was hardly any better because being face to face with Zach was, if anything, more inappropriate. I decided to shake him. I was sure that if he woke up, he would realize the awkwardness of the situation and release me.

"Zach, wake up," I said while shaking his shoulder. His reply was a groan and he tightened his arms around me, pulling me right up against his body. I could feel all of him, and I knew without a doubt he could feel my body as well. He felt hard and warm all over. This was really really really not good.

"ZACH!" I shouted.

"Hmm?"

"I demand that you release me at once!"

Zach's arms loosened and I managed to scramble out of the tangle of limbs and blankets. I was immediately met with the cold air slicing through the thin fabric of my dress and I almost got right back under the blankets. When I turned to look at Zach again, his green eyes were open and he was studying me. His face had been so calm and peaceful in sleep, but now it looked tight and intense, as if he were trying to solve my appearance like a puzzle.

"Morning Gallagher Girl," he said while sitting up. "Sleep well?" The intense look on his face was immediately replaced with a smirk.

Instead of responding, I picked up the pot used to water the horses and stalked away in search of snow to melt. Despite the cold, my body was alive with odd tingly sensations that made me feel warm all over. I could still feel Zach's body pressed against mine. I shook my head to try to forget the feelings, but no matter how much I wanted to deny or forget, sleeping wrapped in his arms had been a wonderful experience.

Damn it all. I needed to get as far away from him as soon as possible. That was the only permanent solution.

When I came back to our camp, Zach had already saddled his horse and restarted the fire. I placed the pot of snow next to the fire and saddled Chameleon, grabbing some dried meat and an apple for breakfast from the saddlebag.

The sun had fully risen by the time we left our makeshift campsite and returned to the treacherous mud-road. We had not spoken a word to each other since the sleeping situation that morning, and I felt my cheeks burn as I thought about it again. I kept telling myself that it had been necessary to stay warm through the night, that I should just forget that anything happened.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Miss Morgan." Zach stared straight ahead as he spoke, not bothering to glance my direction. To my surprise, hearing "Miss Morgan" coming out of his mouth made me flinch. It felt wrong.

"I think the problem was that I was too comfortable, Captain, not uncomfortable," I responded.

Zach whipped his head towards me, a look of surprise covering his face. I bit back a smile, hoping that we could get back to our teasing manners. Zach saw my failed attempt at hiding my smile and he threw his head back and laughed deeply.

"And here I was thinking you were a stickler for manners and appropriateness," Zach said.

I laughed along. "Who, me? The girl who bathes in streams and plows fields wearing men's clothes?"

Zach's green eyes were sparkling, making his whole face light up. He was so handsome. "Is that what you were doing the day we met? Bathing in the stream? You were dripping wet and your dress was falling off."

I turned away and blushed. "Maybe. You noticed my dress falling? Damn it."

Zach laughed again. "When a beautiful woman appears from nowhere dripping wet and holding a crossbow to your heart, you tend to remember things."

It was my turn to be surprised at his words. He thought me beautiful? That was before. Before the scars and the tattered rag-dresses. No one could think me beautiful now. I looked down at my calloused hands and broken nails and blushed. Appearances had felt so unimportant during the war, but in that moment, I wanted to be the beautiful woman Zach described.

"Are you okay Cammie? You're suddenly quiet."

I quickly put a smile back on my face. "Just mentally scolding myself. I should have buttoned up my dress before taking on a squad of soldiers. Silly me."

We both laughed and continued on the road feeling much more comfortable with each other.


	18. The Inn

**Hiddenbookworm- Grant is next chapter!**

 **LoveGallagherGirls- OMG to you too!**

 **bad-girl-always-bad- Another short chapter, but future ones will be longer. Hope you like this one!**

 **kailee- Cammie and Zach are one of my favorite couples!**

 **Guest- Cammie and Grant's reunion will be next chapter! Glad you like my story :)**

 **brire- Glad you liked my title last chapter! I changed it at the last second right before updating.**

 **Smiles180- Cammie is a dynamic character in this story, and the first person-perspective really helps in terms of understanding her inner thoughts. That's what I like to think anyways.**

 **Guest- Updating soon for my biggest fan! :D**

 **Colleen- Thank you, as always!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: The Inn**

Zach had promised that an inn would appear at any moment. He had been insisting that we were almost there for an hour, and I was beginning to lose faith in his navigation abilities as the sun began to dip below the horizon.

"See, I told you we were almost there," Zach said as a small wooden inn came into view. He looked at me and waved an arm dramatically towards the sign reading "The Forester Inn."

"I think we have different definitions of what "almost there" means."

Zach snorted and dismounted at the entrance to the inn. There was a small barn behind the main building, and a boy of about twelve came running out when he saw us arrive.

"Hi there, Captain!" the boy shouted as he raced towards us.

"Hello again, Sprout. How's business been since my last visit?"

"Not good, not good at all. We've only had two other people come in the last week."

"I'm sure things will pick up once the roads are clearer. If you take good care of our horses and I'll double your tip," Zach said.

"Will do, Captain!" Sprout grabbed the reins of our horses, only taking a moment to glance at me, before turning around and leading them back to the barn. He whistled a happy tune as he walked.

"Do you come here often?" I asked.

"I stay here every time I travel between the city and Roseville. It's the only inn on this stretch of road this far out from the city."

We walked into the inn and were met with a blast of warm air. There was a fire burning away in the fireplace and a large stack of wood was piled up next to it, ready to add when needed. The room was small with a few tables and chairs scattered around. A counter ran along one side of the building, and behind it were doors that I assumed led to the kitchen. As we stood in the doorway, the door flew open and a woman with warm brown eyes and graying hair raced towards us.

"Captain! It is so good to see you again, and so soon too!"

"Always a pleasure to see you as well, Mrs. James."

"Oh and you brought that woman you were talking about! She is more beautiful than you described." Zach had told this woman about me? And called me beautiful? I didn't dare glance at Zach as my face burned in embarrassment.

Mrs. James walked around the counter and began inspecting me, from my filthy hair to my torn dress. I saw the excitement fade from her eyes just a little as she witnessed my sorry state. "Well, you will certainly need a bath and a few decent meals before the wedding, dear," Mrs. James said.

My eyes almost popped out of my head and I whipped my head towards Zach. Wedding? What the hell was this woman talking about? Zach refused to meet my eyes, but seemed to be very interested in the dirt on his boots.

Mrs. James led us to a table and laid out some stew and freshly baked bread for us. She promised a warm bath for me once I was done eating. I felt guilty watching her lug up buckets of hot water to the room I would be staying in. That was the type of work I was supposed to be doing.

When Mrs. James was back in the kitchen, I decided it was finally time for Zach to explain himself. "Since when is there going to be a wedding?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

Zach shifted uncomfortably in his seat and ate another spoonful of stew before answering. "You are an unmarried, unaccompanied, lady traveling with an unmarried man. Less questions will be asked if we pretend to be engaged."

"And why did you not inform me of this clever plan?"

Zach ran a hand through his dark brown hair, resulting in a strand falling down his forehead and over one eye. "I forgot."

"I see. Is that why you are so uncomfortable right now? Because you simply forgot to tell me? Zach, just be honest with me."

Zach gave me an intense look that made his green eyes turn shades darker, helped by the reflection of the flickering firelight. After a couple seconds, he turned back to his stew and refused to say anything else.

"Your bath is ready, my lady," Mrs. James said, slightly out of breath and red-faced.

"Thank you, Mrs. James." I got up from the table and followed her upstairs to my room. My saddlebag had been brought up and I pulled out my brown rag-dress. I needed to save the pink one for when I got to the city.

"You must have something better than that to wear, my lady." Mrs. James wrinkled her nose.

"I'm afraid I don't, Mrs. James."

"Would you like me to stay and help you bathe, my lady?"

"No, that won't be necessary. Thank you for everything, Mrs. James." Mrs. James nodded, her mouth a thin line, before she turned and left the room. Either she didn't think I was a lady or she severely disapproved of me. Probably both.

I slipped off my dress, unhooked the locket from around my neck, and slid into the blissfully warm water. I leaned back in the tub and closed my eyes. My whole body slowly began to relax the longer I sat there. I eventually opened my eyes again and slid my head under the water, getting my hair wet. The water began to turn a murky brown color the more I cleaned my body. My tanned skin faded into a pale white. Turns out I hadn't been tan after all, just covered in dirt. I had tried to stay clean during my time of servitude, but there is only so much a basin of water and rag can do. I was never allowed a bath like the other servants and maids.

When the water had cooled, I slid out of the tub and wrapped a towel around my body. I picked up my silver locket and opened it, holding up my hair next to the strands from my parents. My mother's blonde hair still glistened and seemed to belong right next to my father's dark brown strands. My hair was a combination of both; some golden strands mixed with brown. I smiled as tears slowly began to trail down my face. They were a part of me, no matter where I went.

Home is not a place, it is wherever the people you love are.


	19. The City

**Sorry for taking so long to update!**

 **Guest- Thank you for your review! The woman from the inn was being judgmental** **for sure.**

 **Hiddenbookworm- I am not planning on a sequel at the moment. I think you will enjoy this chapter!**

 **bad-girl-always-bad- Zach forgetting to mention they were going to pretend to be engaged does seem kinda weird, doesn't it? Hmmm**

 **brire- Thank you for your review! I'm so happy this is one of your favorite fanfics :)**

 **LoveGallagherG- Thanks for your "wow." Right back at you!**

 **Colleen- Thank you for your lovely review, as always :)**

 **Smiles180- Glad you liked last chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: The City**

Zach woke me up the next morning before the sun started to rise. We ate some bread and cheese before departing. The awkwardness was back between us, but I was too tired to do anything about it. I would occasionally see Zach glancing over at me, or opening his mouth as if he were about to say something, but then the moment would pass and we would continue riding in silence. We were both exhausted and that feeling transferred to our horses, who trudged onwards at a painfully slow pace.

It took five days to get to the city, instead of the normal three. The roads became more road-like the closer we got to the city, and there were plenty of inns to stay at for the night, though they were all much more crowded.

We tried to finish the journey in four days, but at just a few hours away from the city, the sun had set and we could no longer see the road in front of us. We were forced to stop at the first inn we came across along the road, and before we had dismounted, I knew that it was packed. The sound of laughter flowed out the windows and the candles made the whole building glow.

"Are you sure we should stop here?" I asked.

"We don't have a choice, Gallagher Girl. I'll protect you, don't worry." Zach smirked in my direction and I rolled my eyes.

"I appreciate the offer, but I can take care of myself just fine."

Zach kept the smirk on his face. "But isn't it more fun when I'm around?"

I snorted. "Sometimes."

When we walked inside, there were even more people than I had anticipated. Men were standing around the room drinking and eating due to the lack of chairs. Many would probably drink into the early hours of the morning, when it was light enough to ride again. We managed to hail the innkeeper, who informed us that all the rooms were taken and being shared with many customers, but he offered to give us the loft over the barn. Zach accepted and paid for the night.

We grabbed our saddlebags and went back out into the cool night. The barn was right next to the main building, and when we walked inside, I was met with the sweet scents of hay and horse. I breathed deeply, feeling at home again.

The loft had a few piles of straw to act as beds. I immediately collapsed in one pile, not bothering to take any food out of my saddlebag first to eat. I was too tired. I was already drifting off to sleep when I felt a blanket being draped over me, and I couldn't help but smile. Zach lay down in a straw pile next to me and I listened as his breathing slowed.

"Cammie, are you awake?"

"Mhm," was all I managed to say.

Zach was silent for a few more moments. "Do you hate me?"

The question shocked me enough to wake me up. I turned towards him and propped up my body on my elbows. "What?"

"Never mind."

"I could never hate you." I couldn't see his face since he had already blown out our only candle, but I heard him shift in the straw. "I don't know how you could think otherwise. You have done so much for me."

Somehow Zach found my hand in the darkness and he held onto it. His hand was warm and calloused and I held it back fiercely, trying to show him that I did truly care for him. He was one of my friends, and I hoped that he felt the same way.

At some point I fell asleep, and when I woke up the next morning my hand was still extended, but Zach was gone. A tray of food lay next to me and I ate everything. I had skipped dinner the night before, after all. I changed into my pink dress, which actually resembled a dress, but my hair was hopeless.

Our horses were saddled and tied up outside. I went into the inn and finally found Zach sitting at a table with a group of men. He saw me when I walked in and he smiled so brightly that I felt my very full stomach do a flip. He was beautiful.

"Cammie, so good of you to finally join us," Zach said, motioning me towards the table with his hand. I sat in the empty chair next to him and looked at the other men. I self-consciously combed through my hair. It wasn't proper for a woman to have her hair completely down and un-brushed as I did, but I didn't have much of a choice. "These are some of my men on their way to patrol Roseville again. Men, meet Cammie." They all waved and said their hellos. I blushed a little but kept my head held high.

"I was there when Zach met you that day by the stream," one of the men said. He had kind gray eyes and light brown hair. "I'm Preston, by the way. Zach won't admit it, but your crossbow that day scared the senses out of him."

I laughed as Zach started to protest. "I hardly think I looked intimidating."

"Nothing is more intimidating than a beautiful woman." Preston winked, making me laugh. I decided that I liked him.

"Well with that, I think we best be going," Zach said while standing.

"But we haven't shared any embarrassing stories about you yet!" one of the men complained.

"There will be plenty of time for that another time. Cammie would like to see her brother." I stood and followed Zach outside. I waved one last time at the men and they all smiled and waved back. At one point, I would have considered them my enemies, but it seemed like I had changed. Not all Blackthorne citizens were that bad.

Riding astride was a bit more difficult in my pink dress since it was tighter around the legs. I had to pull the skirt up slightly, revealing way too much skin, but there was nothing I could do about that. Grant would still welcome me even if I was scandalous.

The streets became busier the closer we got to the city. At one point, we rode through the middle of a marketplace. The one in Roseville didn't even compare; this one had hundreds of people rushing about, some shouting prices, some haggling on overpriced items. It was overwhelming to say the least.

The dirt roads turned into cobblestone streets and the buildings were packed closer together. The stench of too many humans in one place filled my nose and I longed for the country. Zach led me through winding streets until we finally stopped outside of one large building that towered upwards.

"This is where Grant has been living. There's two bedrooms, so you can stay here with him."

I dismounted and stared up at the gray stone building. Of all emotions, I actually felt _nervous._ Grant was my brother, I was being silly. But I hadn't seen him in years now and I had changed so much. I twisted Chameleon's reins in my hands.

"Do you want me to walk you to the door, Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked, sensing my uneasiness.

I gave him a grateful smile. "Yes please, Blackthorne Boy."

"You can face a squad of soldiers alone, but not your own brother." Zach smirked.

I rolled my eyes and slipped my hand in his. He squeezed back reassuringly.

We walked inside the building and went down a hall, ending at another door.

"This is it." Zach looked at me. "Ready?"

I nodded and knocked on the door with the hand that wasn't entwined with Zach's. I only released his hand when the door swung open, revealing a much thinner, battle-worn Grant. He had a scar running down one cheek and he walked with a wooden cane.

"Cammie?" His familiar voice washed over me and I lost all the control I used to have over my emotions.

I flung my arms around his neck, already sobbing. "I thought I had lost you."

Grant wrapped one arm around me and buried his face in my shoulder. I could feel his tears wetting the fabric. "I thought I would never see you again."

When we finally pulled apart, Grant looked behind me. I had forgotten Zach was still there. "Thank you, Captain. For everything," Grant said. He extended a hand for a handshake, and Zach took it, using his genuine smile for once.

Zach extended his hand to me next for a handshake, but that seemed so insufficient for all the things we had shared. I swatted his hand away and wrapped my arms around his neck in a tight hug. Rules and manners and appropriateness be damned. Zach was stiff at first, but after a moment he tightened both of his arms around my back. I ignored the stinging I still felt from the healing cuts. It was worth the pain.

When I pulled away I was crying again. "Thank you, Zach. I owe you so much."

Zach wiped a tear from my cheek and smiled as he shook his head. "You owe me nothing, Gallagher Girl."

As Zach left, I turned back to Grant who had a curious look on his face. His head was tilted slightly and his eyes were squinted.

"Anything I should know about?" he asked.

"Well, I have years of stories to tell you."

"Not what I meant. Captain Goode is in love with you."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, Grant."


	20. Catching Up

**I have plenty of excuses for taking so long to update, but I'll just respond to your reviews instead. I hope you all can forgive me.**

 **To the three Guest reviewers: Thank you for your reviews! I'm finally updating!**

 **Kailee- I'm updating!**

 **Anna Banana- Zach is super sweet, and yeah, Grant noticed something. :P**

 **Colleen- This is a whole chapter of Cammie and Grant. Hope you like this one too!**

 **Zachster- Zach is super cute!**

 **bad-girl-always-bad- Loved your review, it made me laugh. Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Hiddenbookworm- This is a chapter with Cammie and Grant, but no worries, this is a Zammie story.**

 **Smiles180- The denial is so real in Cammie.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Catching Up**

I sat on the edge of a simple tan sofa. The table in front of my had some tea and biscuits, but I had no appetite for food. I couldn't stop staring at Grant, drinking in the sight of him. His golden blonde hair was shorter now, closely cropped to his head. The scar running down his right cheek extended all the way to his ear where a small part of his earlobe was missing. He looked thin and his skin had a gray tinge to it as if he were recovering from an illness.

"You're making me self-conscious, Cam. I know I don't look great," Grant said after a long moment of silence.

"I thought you were dead, Grant. You look amazing to me." I smiled, not able to take my eyes off him.

Grant leaned back in his chair, straightening his leg and grimacing. "I almost did die. This blasted leg almost killed me."

"What happened?"

Grant ran a hand over his face and closed his eyes. "I really don't want to give you details, but prisoner of war camps are terrible places. My leg was broken and I was refused treatment."

I felt my eyes filling with tears again. I could only imagine what Grant had suffered. Sometimes ignorance really was bliss; I didn't want to live through what Grant had.

"Influenza was going through the camp. It was just a matter of when I would get it. That combined with my broken leg not healing correctly…well, if Captain Goode hadn't found me when he did, I don't think I would be sitting in front of you right now, Cammie."

"Zach saved you?!"

Grant looked at me hard. "So you're on a first-name basis with him, then?"

I waved away his comment. "I'll tell you my story when you're done with yours, but you have nothing to be concerned about, brother dearest." I gave him my sweetest smile.

A corner of Grant's mouth ticked up. He could never stay irritated at me for long. "Yes, Zach saved me. He took me out of the camp the day he found me. I didn't know who he was or why he singled me out. There are still many good men locked up there while the monarchy sorts through all this post-war nonsense. But he took me out of there, brought me here, and hired a doctor and a nurse to take care of me."

I breathed out slowly, finally pulling my eyes away from Grant to stare at the floor. Zach continued to show what an amazing man, and friend, he was. I was forever indebted to him, whether he acknowledged it or not.

"Captain Goode gave me this apartment and he is paying all the bills. Once I am well enough, I will get a job and start working off the debt I owe to him. I am planning on living here for a while, and I hope you will stay with me, Cammie."

I smiled, once again looking at his face. "Of course I will stay." My smile faded. "We have no home to go back to anymore."

"I assumed the monarchy would seize it."

I nodded. "They wouldn't let me own the land or the house because I am a woman. They gave it to a Blackthorne noble family."

"Then where have you been staying all this while?"

I looked down at my hands. They were calloused and scarred, what little left of my fingernails were dirty and jagged. "I was working for the new noble family as a servant." I finally said.

Grant seemed to really look at me for the first time. He scrutinized my ragged appearance, from my matted hair to my toes poking out of the boots beneath my dress. "They didn't treat you well." He didn't ask. It was a statement. I could tell him what I wanted, he wouldn't pressure me.

I sighed. "No. They didn't treat me well. Well, Macey, their daughter, was always kind to me and helped me when she could. But I was already planning on leaving when Zach showed up and brought me here." I pulled on a pink thread slowly unraveling from my dress, suddenly nervous. "I met Zach before the noble family moved in. I did my best at the time to take care of everything. I plowed the fields, I fed and cared for the animals. He was kind to me then even though I didn't return the sentiment. I hated him because he was a Blackthorne soldier." I looked up from the thread briefly. Grant's face was expressionless, unreadable. "He gave me two puppies right before he left to come back to the city, to protect me, since I was living alone." I smiled thinking about my puppies who weren't small enough to be considered puppies anymore. "I named them Merlin and Arthur. Liz is taking care of them for now, but I miss them so much."

"Liz Sutton?" Grant asked.

I nodded. "She is actually marrying the noble who was given her property. It seems like they fell madly in love with each other at first sight." I smiled again, but Grant remained unmoved. "Anyway, when I found out that our home was going to be given to a Blackthorne family, I sold everything. I didn't want them to have it. I still have some money left from doing that. Once they moved in, I stayed on as a servant for the winter, but I was never forgiven for giving them an empty house to fill. Then Zach came as the weather was warming and brought me here. He has become a good friend."

Grant was silent for a while, considering me. "It seems this war left its mark on both of us," he finally said. "What happened to mother?"

I mentally slapped myself. She had died after Grant left; he knew nothing about her death. That was probably what he wanted to hear about first and here I was talking about Zach. "Mama died soon after you left for the war. She barely made it through winter. The cold got into her lungs." I looked down at the ground again, feeling the burning behind my eyes.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you alone like that, Cammie. For the rest of my life, I will never forgive myself." Grant's voice broke, a tear sliding down his cheek.

I stood up and walked over to him, placing a hand on his cheek and looking into his eyes. "You do not need to forgive yourself, Grant. Let's move on from the past, not continue to live in it. We are together again. We are scarred, but alive, and we have found each other again. Let us live for the present and build a better future."

Grant smiled at me as another tear fell. He stood up, unsteady at first, then wrapped his arms around me in a hug that felt painfully familiar. I let my tears fall too as his wet my hair. "You were always the smart one, Cammie. God, I missed you so much."

I smiled into his shoulder. "And I you, brother dearest."

I heard him chuckle at the phrase, one I had only ever used to taunt him into doing something for me. As we held each other I knew that no matter what happened, as long as we were together, we would be okay.


	21. A Spa Day

**Guest- I'm updating!**

 **Ilovezachgoode- So glad that you like this story! This chapter is much longer than previous ones.**

 **Colleen- Last chapter was pretty emotional. At least Cammie and Grant have each other again!**

 **kailee- Thanks for the review!**

 **kathkath- This will mainly be a chapter about Cammie and Bex's friendship, but this is most definitely a Zammie story!**

 **bad-girl-always-bad- Yeah it was a somewhat tragic reunion, but also hopeful.**

 **Smiles180- This chapter will focus on Cammie and Bex's friendship. I think this chapter is pretty sweet too.**

 **Hiddenbookworm- This chapter is mainly about Bex and Cammie bonding, but everything will be revealed soon. We are nearing the end of the story. I can't give away any spoilers!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: A Spa Day**

I woke up feeling lost again. My room was not elaborately decorated, just some plain wallpaper, a comfortable bed, a night stand with a washing bowl, and a small writing desk with a chair. I spent a moment looking for Zach, and blushed when I remembered where I was. I quickly washed my face and put on my pink dress again. I didn't even have a nightgown to sleep in at night.

Grant was sitting at the small breakfast table when I walked out of my room. There was a plate of pastries and a pot of tea. He looked up and smiled at me as I sat down at the table with him.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

I nodded, already reaching for a pastry.

"You never used to wake up this early when you were younger," he said.

I took a bite of pastry before answering. "I'm used to waking up before the sun rises now."

Grant leaned back in his chair and set down the newspaper he was reading. He took a sip of tea, slowly lowering the cup back to the table once he was done. It clattered unsteadily as he set it down. "Is that the only dress you have, Cammie?"

The question was so unexpected that I bit my tongue. "Oh, uh, not exactly. Well, it's the only dress I have that isn't full of holes. So, it's my only wearable dress."

"I suppose you should go shopping then. I wish I could be more help than that, but I'm just as new to the city as you are."

I nodded. "I have some money. I could go buy a few dresses."

"You don't need to worry about money anymore, Cam. I'll take care of everything."

I rolled my eyes. "Grant, I've been on my own for years now. You can't suddenly expect to do everything for me when I'm used to doing things myself. We're a team."

Grant chuckled and crossed his arms. "Alright, you win. We're a team."

I smiled as I finished my pastry, only to be startled by a knock on the door. Were we expecting someone? "Who's that?" I asked.

Grant shrugged. "There are only a few people in the city who know us, but I wasn't expecting anyone." Grant stood up to answer the door and I hurriedly rushed back to my room to straighten my hair a little by running my fingers through it. When I heard the sound of Zach's voice, my fingers caught at a knot and I yanked it painfully. It was hopeless.

I walked out of my room to see Zach already sitting on the couch with a fashionably dressed and beautiful woman with him: his sister, Bex. She looked even more beautiful than the last time I saw her at the marketplace, a feat I had thought impossible.

Grant was talking and they were both looking at him, but as I walked up to a chair, Zach immediately looked at me and smiled. My stomach flipped and I suddenly felt ill.

"How are you, Miss Morgan?" he asked.

I returned his smile as I sat in a chair. "I am well. And you?"

He smiled brighter and I squirmed as he stared at me. "Much better now. You remember my sister, Bex?"

I nodded. "Good to see you again." Bex smiled too, but her smile was much more mischievous than her brother's.

"I hear you are going shopping for new dresses," Bex said.

I glanced at Grant, but he was too busy staring at Bex. "Yes, I suppose I need to."

"Would you mind if I accompanied you? I have been living in the city for a while and know all the best shops." She clasped her hands together and leaned towards me, as if begging to come with.

I laughed at her enthusiasm. "Of course you may come. I would be completely lost without you."

Bex jumped up and squealed in excitement. "Let's go now, then. Our brothers have boring matters to discuss."

I tilted my head and looked at Grant, asking what these "matters" entailed. He didn't even glance at me; he was still focused entirely on Bex. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

I went to my room and grabbed some money from my stash, shoving it into a small purse that I could wear on my wrist. When I walked back into the main room, Bex grabbed my arm and practically yanked me out of the building. I didn't even have time to say goodbye before leaving.

"I am going to take you to my dressmaker. She will know all the best colors to put you in, not to worry."

I laughed again at her enthusiasm. "I thank you, but you must know, I am on a rather tight budget."

Bex waved away this important fact as if it were nothing. "Whatever you cannot pay for, I will cover, not to worry." Once we were outside, Bex looked me up and down, tugging softly on my knotted hair as it fell below my shoulders. She inspected my hands and fingernails and I blushed, trying to pull them back.

She seemed unfazed by my appearance. "I know just what you need. Before getting dresses, we should have a spa day."

"A spa? What's a spa?"

Bex looked at me like I was crazy. "Oh, you must know! There's a famous one right here in Gallagher City."

I shook my head.

"Well then, you are in for a quite a treat. They have hot baths and maids that will take care of all sorts of skin ailments. Your hair looks like it could use a trim as well. You will be stunning when they are finished with you. Not that you aren't gorgeous now."

I blushed. All this attention on me didn't sound appealing. I had too many scars. "I don't know if this 'spa' is such a good idea…" I started to say.

"Oh nonsense! You will love it, I promise."

"Why are you being so kind to me?" I asked. She was treating me as if we were old friends. We barely knew each other.

She smiled at me but ignored the question.

Before I knew what was happening, we were in a fancy carriage rolling through the streets of the city. It was clearly the carriage of someone upper-class, almost as ornate as the one the McHenry's had. How could an army captain afford all of this?

Bex was apparently a regular at the spa because everyone recognized her immediately, and we were rushed into a private room with a large pool of steaming water. A maid helped Bex undress. Apparently, we would be bathing together. This was way beyond uncomfortable for me.

When the maid moved to help me undress, I blushed and told her I could do it myself.

"Thanks for all your help, Mary. I'll ring the bell if we need you." Bex dismissed the maid. Once Mary was gone, Bex turned to me. "No need to be so shy, Cammie. We are both women."

I shook my head. "That's not why I am so uncomfortable. I, um-" How did I explain that my back was covered in lashing scars? Best to start at the beginning. "I was a maid for the McHenry's."

Bex's eyes immediately softened, finally seeming to understand. "Our scars do not define us, Cammie. I will not judge you." She reached out a hand and grabbed mine, squeezing it.

I gave her a grateful smile. "You might change your mind once you see my back," I said.

She shook her head. "Not a chance. Here, I'll help untie your laces."

Bex said nothing as we climbed into the hot pool of water, and for that I was grateful. I sighed as I sank into the water, allowing the muscles in my body to relax.

"There are hot springs below the city that keep the water warm. Isn't it heavenly?" Bex asked.

I nodded. "I could get used to this."

Bex laughed. "I try to come here once a month. Macey would always drag me alone when she went."

"Macey McHenry?" I asked.

Bex nodded. "She is my best friend. I hope she treated you well, at the very least. Her family is horrible."

"Macey was the only reason I survived as long as I did. She brought me food whenever she could."

Bex smiled. "She's honestly a miracle, looking at the family she comes from. She's coming to the city in a few weeks with her parents. I have a feeling she will drag us back here as soon as she arrives." Bex laughed.

I leaned back against the edge of the pool and closed my eyes as I relaxed. I really could get used to this. "Bex, why are you being so kind to me? Really?"

Bex sighed. "I was hoping we could be friends."

"But you don't even know me."

"Well, considering we are both naked in a pool right now, I think we are off to a good start getting to know each other."

I laughed and let the matter drop. There was definitely something she wasn't telling me, but I decided to let it rest. I'd ask again later.

After the hot bath, we put robes on and maids came back into the room to scrub our feet and massage our hands. What little was left of my nails were shaped and cleaned. I noticed the maids eyeing the scars on my hands and glancing at each other, but they said nothing, and Bex kept up a constant stream of chatter so that I was easily distracted. Bex made me feel so at ease. I sincerely hoped we could be good friends.

Mary came in again once our hands and feet were deemed adequate. She was carrying some scissors and a hair brush. Bex gave instructions to just trim a little and to brush all the knots out of my hair.

"Your hair is such a pretty color, Cammie. So many shades perfectly blended together." My hair could never make up its mind between light brown and blonde, something I had always resented.

"I always wanted hair like Grant's," I admitted. "Perfectly golden."

Bex laughed. "He does look like an angel, but you are just as gorgeous. Not to worry, Cammie."

"You think Grant is gorgeous?" I turned toward Bex and I swear I saw her cheeks redden slightly.

"Mary, make sure to not cut any more than that much off," Bex indicated to Mary, who was working on my haircut. When Bex didn't answer my question, I laughed.

"He was definitely enchanted by you as well, Bex."

"Was he really?" Bex came around the chair to look at me.

"He couldn't take his eyes off you," I said. Bex was definitely blushing now. Maybe this was the reason she wanted to be friends with me. I decided I would like her as a sister-in-law.

After my hair was done, we got back in the water to soak for a few more minutes.

After the spa, Bex brought me to her dressmaker. Her name was Madame Dabney, and the moment I saw her I was terrified. She eyed me up and down critically, seeing all my flaws. She looked disgusted at the state of my pink dress. I could only imagine what she would say if she saw the rags I was used to wearing.

Bex and Madame Dabney greeted each other like old friends and immediately started discussing the best colors and styles for my body.

"I would prefer something that did not reveal my back, please," I said. My request was waved away by both of them and they continued their discussion without me, something I was content with. I had no idea what the latest fashions were anymore, and I found that I didn't care. When I was younger, dresses had been a priority for me. After the war, dresses were not even a consideration anymore.

I was ripped out of my reverie when Bex grabbed my arm and yanked me towards a large dressing room. Madame An army of maids began holding up numerous fabrics to my face, looking to Bex and Madame Dabney for instructions.

"I cannot make any decisions while she stands there in that horrid dress! It is all I can look at," Madame Dabney shouted, holding the back of her hand to her forehead in a dramatic gesture, indicating that she might swoon.

I looked down at my pink dress. It had been through so much with me, but I noticed the dirt stains splattered across the skirt and that the hem was ripped in multiple places. I supposed it was time for the dress to retire.

"Burn it!" Madame Dabney shouted as a maid untied the laces.

"But I have no other dress to wear home," I said, holding the front of the dress to me.

Madame Dabney waved her hand at another maid, who came running forward with a ready-made dress of dark blue. "We will have some fit to your body now to bring home with you, not to worry dear." She patted my cheek, then turned back to Bex to discuss the best color combinations for my complexion.

It felt like hundreds of color swatches were placed against me, numerous ribbons were wrapped around my slim figure, and measurements of every part of my body were taken. I was constantly aware of my ever-present and visible scars, but no one ever said a word to question them, something I was eternally grateful for.

By the time we were finished, it was dinner time. We had all worked through lunch, and my stomach loudly complained. I could not afford to miss many meals any more. A maid came up with a plate of cookies and cakes while Madame Dabney disappeared to calculate the bill. I immediately grabbed a cookie and practically swallowed it whole while already reaching for another.

"Goodness, I didn't notice the time. You must come home with me for dinner, Cammie."

I swallowed my second cookie and opened my mouth, intending to respond, but Madame Dabney floated back into the room with a large sheet of paper. Bex held out her hand for it, glanced at the total, then handed it back.

"Put it on my account," Bex said.

My mouth dropped. "I cannot allow you to do that! These are my dresses! I have money," I said.

"I won't let you speak another word about it. Now, let's get some dinner." Bex looped her arm through mine and pulled me towards the awaiting carriage. Half of the space inside was filled with boxes and wrapped packages of clothing. I had no idea why I would ever need so much clothing, but I had already learned not to question Bex. As kind as she was, she terrified me.

Once we were in the carriage, I took a deep breath and leaned back against the seat. It had been a long day.

Bex laughed at me. "Just wait until tomorrow. I already have a list of plans for the two of us." She smiled brightly at me.

I closed my eyes, trying to remain calm. "You might just kill me, Bex."

She laughed again as the carriage lurched forward.

* * *

 **There will be Zammie next chapter, I promise!**

 **~Faervel the Free**


	22. Dinner

**Hey guys. Classes have started again for me, so I am going to have to start updating like once or twice a week, depending on how much work I have to do.**

 **Guest- Glad you love this story! Thinking you will like this chapter.**

 **Itschagurl- Updating!**

 **Ilovezachgoode- I also think Bex and Cammie's friendship is pretty cute. Cammie is going from having no one to a whole circle of people supporting her, which I think is really awesome.**

 **Laur- Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest- I have been updating pretty often, but I'm going to have to slow down now that my classes have started again. :(**

 **bad-girl-always-bad- Glad you liked the cuteness between Bex and Cammie!**

 **AaGallagherGirl- Here's the next chapter!**

 **Smiles180- The crushing between Grant and Bex is so real**

 **Colleen- Cammie has a whole support system now, which is really important after a traumatic event. Glad you're enjoying my story!**

 **Hiddenbookworm- Zammie chapter! No embarrassing stories about Zach, unfortunately.**

 **kailee- Zammie time!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Dinner**

The carriage stopped outside of an elegant townhouse. Bex jumped out without waiting for a footman and I quickly followed. I could hear the footman grumbling something about "wild women" as I walked past, making me smile. Bex was certainly a rule breaker.

I took off my newly purchased cloak as I walked inside. I felt the butler take it from my hands, but I was too busy gaping at the room around me to notice. The townhouse was decorated beautifully. The floors were a dark hardwood, and a sparkling chandelier hung from the ceiling, filled with glowing candles. The walls were covered in paintings of nature: a beach on a sunny day, butterflies over a wheat field, and, my favorite, horses grazing in a pasture. My own house had once been finely decorated, but the memories of my life before the war were a distant dream.

I managed to close my mouth before Bex noticed my staring. I followed her down the main hallway and she turned left, opening a richly carved wood door. It was the dining room, and two people were already seated and eating.

"Bex! You should have sent word you were coming, we would have waited for you," Zach said as he stood. Grant, the other person eating, also stood as the two of us entered.

"Cammie and I lost track of time, only just realizing it was time to eat." Bex kissed Zach on the cheek and sat down next to him. I sat down next to Grant, who finally managed to peel his eyes away from Bex long enough to smile at me.

"You look like a lady again, Cammie," Grant said.

I tilted my head and narrowed my eyes. "Are you saying I didn't look like a lady before?"

Grant laughed. "I can never say the right things around women."

Zach raised his glass. "Cheers to that."

We all laughed as a maid placed two more plates on the table, along with a new platter of food.

"How was shopping?" Zach asked.

"Lovely, as always. Cammie will be deemed the prettiest girl in the city within a couple weeks," Bex said.

I blushed at her words and looked at my plate. I didn't want to be the prettiest. All I wanted was to spend time with Grant, but it didn't seem like what I wanted mattered all that much anymore.

"Miss Morgan? You're rather quiet," Zach said.

It was so odd hearing him speak to me with normal, gentlemen manners. It felt wrong not to be called "Gallagher Girl," or at the very least, "Cammie." Not that I would ever tell him that. I looked up from my plate and was met with intense green eyes. He seemed concerned for me.

"Shopping can be a little overwhelming for me, but it was a wonderful day," I said. I tried to smile, but I failed at convincing Zach. He leaned back in his chair with even more concern etched on his face. I tuned back to face my plate, suddenly no longer feeling hungry.

"How about we all walk through the garden before the sun sets?" Zach suggested after a moment of silence.

"Oh yes we should! The rose bushes are blooming," Bex said. She glanced at Grant before focusing on eating the rest of her dinner as fast as possible. I smiled at the thought of the two of them together.

Once the dishes were all cleared away, we took the back entrance from the townhouse. The sun was already setting, casting shadows across the large garden. A thought I had had many times since coming to the city crossed my mind: how could a captain in the army afford all of this? Attached gardens in the city were hard to come by, and those that existed were extremely expensive.

Grant offered his arm to Bex and they began to walk off together towards the rose bushes. Grant still walked with a cane, but Bex patiently slowed her walk to match his pace.

"What's wrong, Gallagher Girl?"

I turned away from looking at Grant and Bex to face Zach. "Nothing's wrong."

"Why were so quiet at dinner? You barely looked up from your plate." Zach offered his arm and we began walking in the opposite direction of Bex and Grant.

I wasn't sure how to answer. Bex had been so kind to me, but she had insisted on paying for everything. I was so used to being independent that I wasn't sure that I liked having other people care and do things for me. I didn't belong in this fashionable world of high society anymore.

"Cammie, you look like you are about to explode. Just tell me what you're thinking," Zach said.

I looked down at the ground. "I don't know. This is all so new and overwhelming to me."

"What is?"

I sighed. "Being here, in the city. Having all these expensive and fancy dresses bought for me. Bex has been so kind, but she paid for everything. I feel like a charity case. I feel like I don't belong." Zach stopped walking and faced me, but I kept staring at the ground.

"Cammie, please look at me."

I raised my eyes to his. He stared at me so intensely that I had to fight back a shiver. He reached up and pushed the hair in my face behind my ear. It was a gentle gesture, and as his fingers touched my cheek I felt heat rush through my whole body. What was he doing to me?

"What do you want, Gallagher Girl?"

"What do you mean?" His hand was still on my cheek and I could not form a logical thought in my mind. He slowly pulled his hand away, entwining his fingers with mine instead. I found that I still couldn't think clearly.

"Do you want to go back to Roseville? Is that what you want? To be Gallagher nobility again?"

I thought about it a moment before shaking my head. "I don't know how to be nobility anymore, but that isn't what I want. My home in Roseville is lost to me now. It belongs to the McHenry's."

"Then what is it that you want?"

"I don't know. I don't know what I want." _You._ The thought shocked me. Where had that come from?

Zach released my hand and started walking again. I followed, matching his pace. "My advice is to give the city a chance before you write it off as somewhere you don't want to be. You've only been here one day, Gallagher Girl."

"You're right. I suppose I'm just tired and overwhelmed. So much has happened in such a short amount of time."

"What did you say?" Zach stopped and turned to me, his eyes glinting with amusement.

"What? That I'm overwhelmed?"

"No, the part before that." He was smirking now, as arrogant-looking as always. Something in my chest felt like it was melting.

"That you are right about me not giving the city a chance."

"Yes, that part. You admitted to me being right about something! This is a truly magical moment."

I laughed and swatted at his arm. He caught my hand, refusing to let it go. "You're insufferable!" I shouted while continuing to laugh, failing to pull my hand from his grasp.

"Gallagher Girl, you wound me! Let me bask in this moment of being right."

"It's not my fault you had to ruin the moment with your arrogant smirk, Blackthorne Boy." I tried to hit his shoulder with my other hand, but he caught that one too. Both of my hands were trapped in his and he refused to let go as I continued to struggle.

"I am not arrogant! You're breaking my heart with all these insults, Gallagher Girl." He pretended to pout, making me laugh.

"I think your inflated ego can handle a few insults." I laughed again as he continued to pout. After a moment he started laughing along with me. His laugh was a deep and rich sound, and it sent tingles through my body.

His eyes turned serious as I caught my breath from laughing. He was still holding my hands, something I was extremely aware of. The two of us had always been bad with manners and never seemed to follow the rules of politeness around each other, but the way he looked at me was not the way one looks at a friend. My stomach did a flip as Zach stepped closer to me, looking intently at my face. Was he going to kiss me?

Yes, yes he was.

I closed my eyes as his lips met mine. His lips were soft, and he kissed me gently, as if at any moment I could break. His hand reached up to hold my cheek and the other circled my waist. My body felt like it was exploding as sensations I had never felt ran through me. I felt like I was floating one moment, the next like I was melting. Zach held me to him and I was enveloped in warmth and safety. I never wanted the moment to end. This was what I wanted.

Zach pulled away first, resting his forehead on mine. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." He let out a deep sigh and smiled down at me.

"Me too," I said, smiling back.

Zach pulled back, his smile turning into a frown. "Cammie, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Cammie!" I heard Grant shout. I immediately took a step back from Zach, putting an appropriate amount of distance between us.

Grant came walking down the path towards us. "There you two are. Cammie, we should be getting home. The sun has nearly set."

I internally groaned. The last thing I wanted to do was leave. Grant, however, had no idea what had happened or how I felt, so I dutifully dropped in a curtsy. "Thank you for having us both for dinner, Captain."

"A pleasure, as always." Zach bowed. His serious face was gone, replaced by his usual smirk. "I will walk you both to the door."

What had he wanted to tell me?


	23. Days With Bex

**Hiddenbookworm- Hey you know what you said about this chapter being an even bigger cliffhanger? Well...you might be a little bit right. :)**

 **Sophie Zielonka- All will be revealed...eventually.**

 **Colleen- Cammie and Zach are such a dramatic couple! I can't just give away allll the answers. :P**

 **Smiles180- It's going to take a while to get the truth out of Zach, unfortunately.**

 **Ilovezachgoode- Interesting theory about Zach. I guess we will have to wait and see what happens. :P**

 **Laur- I'm so glad this is your favorite story! Thanks for your review!**

 **Lex25- Thanks for finally reviewing! Glad you are enjoying the story.**

 **Emilyh7- Glad you're enjoying the story! Thanks for reviewing**

 **Goode'sGirl2018- I'm honored you decided to review my story! It makes me so happy to see people enjoying my story so much. :) Thanks for all the reviews, by the way. Congrats on the account!**

 **bad-girl-always-bad- You're the only person in my reviews that thought Zach was going to propose to Cammie. I confirm and deny nothing.**

 **Guest- Updating!**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Days with Bex**

"Bex if I have to twirl one more time, I think I'm going to collapse."

"Okay, you get your way. Let's take a break."

I sat down right there in the middle of the ballroom floor, stretching out my legs in front of me in an extremely unladylike way. I pulled the few remaining pins out of my hair and let my hair fall down my back.

"You're making a lot of progress, Cammie," Bex said as she sat down next to me in a much more ladylike and graceful manner.

"I still don't understand why I need to learn to dance in the first place, Bex. I have no interest in going to social events. I'm perfectly content to just stay home with Grant."

"It's always good to know how to dance. Besides, Zach told me that Grant is learning how to dance too. If he wants to be an active part of society, that means you will have to participate as well." Bex began running her fingers through the tangles in my hair.

The entire third floor of the Goode townhouse was a large ballroom, and Bex had insisted she teach me all the fashionable dances. The past two weeks had been dedicated to spinning, twirling, dipping, and being all-around graceful. It was beyond painful. My body was used to the labors of farming, not the stiff requirements for being a proper lady.

"If I ever have to dance with a man, I will be completely lost," I said. "I'm used to dancing with you and no one else."

Bex was quiet as she thought about that. "Maybe we should have a practice ball here," she finally said.

"What?" I turned to look at her. Her face looked completely serious as she continued to untangle my hair.

"Yes! Let's do it. It will just be the four of us. It would be great practice for you and Grant."

"The four of us?"

Bex rolled her eyes. "You, me, Zach, and Grant. Really, Cammie, I thought you could count."

My insides squeezed together at the thought of having to dance in front of Zach. But no, Bex meant _with_ Zach. As desperately as I wanted to see him again, it felt much safer to stay away. I didn't understand my feelings when I was around him.

"Tomorrow, then. I'll let Zach know when he gets home," Bex said.

"Tomorrow?! I'm not even close to ready!"

Bex rolled her eyes again, as if I were the densest person in the world. "It will just be us Cam, nothing to be nervous about."

Nervous was an understatement for what I was feeling. "Let's go through the dances one more time. I should be leaving soon. Grant said he would be home for dinner." I stood up, leaving the various pins that had been in my hair scattered across the floor. It felt better to have my hair down anyway.

Bex stood and bowed to me, playing the role of the man as she always did.

"How improper is it for a lady to leave her hair down?" I asked as we twirled around the room.

"Extremely."

I groaned.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to all the pins. And the twirls. And being a lady."

"Blackthorne rules are much stricter towards women than those of Gallagher were."

Bex frowned. "I hope the rules for women can change in our lifetime. Us women are treated as less than citizens. It's disgusting."

"Agreed." I smiled at her, glad that I had found an ally.

When we finished going through all the most important dances, I curtsied, and Bex bowed. I let out a sigh of relief; I was in need of some food and a comfortable chair. I picked up the forgotten hair pins and followed Bex down the stairs to the front door.

"I'll send you a note letting you know what time to come tomorrow once Zach is home," Bex said while helping me put my new cloak on. The days had grown warmer, but the nights were still bitterly cold. I had never appreciated a piece of clothing as much as I did my new cloak.

I was just about to step outside when the front door opened. The sounds of pouring rain and a strong gust of wind blew into the foyer as Zach stepped inside dripping wet. His eyes met mine and he smiled.

"Hello, Cammie," he said.

I curtsied. "Captain," I said, using his title. I forced myself to look anywhere other than his face. If I looked at his face, with his beautiful green eyes and soft lips, I could have melted on the spot.

Bex rolled her eyes. "Cammie, you make no sense. Sometimes you are a stickler for the rules, and other times you just pull out all your hair pins. I don't understand you."

I blushed as I realized my hair was still down. "I should be going." I curtsied to Bex and Zach, staring at the ground as I stepped out into the deluge. It was just a few steps to the awaiting carriage, but I was dripping by the time I made it inside. As soon as I closed the carriage door, it opened again, and Zach stepped inside.

"What are you doing?" The words sounder sharper than I had intended.

"Escorting you home," he replied. He sat down on the seat across from me and smiled.

"It's just a few blocks. I really don't need an escort."

"Cammie, are you angry with me?" he asked, ignoring my comment.

I tilted my head in confusion. "Angry? Why would I be angry?"

"You've been doing your best to avoid me in the past couple weeks. And you still call me by my title."

"You want me to call you Zach?"

"Of course. Titles shouldn't matter between us."

The word "us" rung in my ears, and I repeated it over and over again in my head. I still didn't understand my feelings for Zach, and I had no idea what he felt for me. What if he regretted our kiss? Avoidance was a much better option than confronting the situation. "Okay, Zach. No more title."

He smiled. "And what about your avoidance of me? What's your explanation for that?"

I looked down at my hands. "I haven't been avoiding you. I've just been busy learning how to dance with Bex." It wasn't a complete lie.

I looked back up at him to see that he narrowed his eyes slightly. He didn't believe me. He didn't say anything again until the carriage stopped outside my home.

"Come tomorrow after lunch with Grant. For the practice ball."

I nodded, then moved to step down from the carriage.

"We need to talk, Cammie. About what happened in the garden." Zach dragged a hand across his face. "But I suppose that will have to wait for another night." Zach stared at the floor of the carriage. The memory of our kiss didn't seem to be a pleasant one if this was his reaction to it.

I exited the carriage and ran inside as the rain poured down before my emotions could get the best of me. I had cried plenty of times; I would not let myself cry for a man disappointing me.

When I stepped inside the apartment, I removed the cloak and hung it on our newly purchased coatrack, mentally erasing all thoughts of Zach. Grant's coat was already hanging, dripping water onto the floor. I walked through the small parlor and stopped when I saw Grant on the sofa with numerous papers strewn across the coffee table.

"Grant?" He hadn't looked up from the paper he was reading. It was a letter with neatly spaced and elaborately written words.

He looked up finally, trying to give me a small smile. "Hi Cam."

"What are you reading?"

"Oh, it's nothing." He stood up and stretched his arms. "I made some potato stew for dinner."

I raised my eyebrows. "I didn't know you could cook. I was going to make dinner again."

"I really think we should hire a cook."

"Is that something we can afford?"

Grant winced at the words. "Probably not."

We walked into the small kitchen together, grabbed bowls of soupy potatoes, then walked to the dining room. "What's with all the papers?" I asked once we were sitting.

Grant sighed and rubbed the stubble growing on his face. "I suppose it's time I told you everything."

"You've been hiding something from me?"

Grant ate a spoonful of potato before answering. "I've been trying to obtain an audience with the King. Our lands were given away, but I am still alive. Those lands are legally mine."

"I see. So, what is the problem then?"

"The King refuses to give me an audience. Zach has been trying to help me with all the legal issues, Blackthorne law is very different than what Gallagher's was, but nothing I say in my letters has helped. For one reason or another, the King refuses to hear me out."

"Zach has been helping you?"

Grant nodded and looked down at his stew, looking defeated. "Zach thinks it's the McHenry's. The McHenry's are a highly ranked, highly respected family. The King doesn't want to risk angering them by taking back land that he gave to them."

I leaned back in my chair, the food forgotten. "That's absolutely ridiculous. I'm sure there are plenty of things the King can do to appease the McHenry's. He's the King. He has all resources at his disposal."

"It doesn't matter. The King is always going to side with a Blackthorne noble family over a former Gallagher citizen. We may be one country now, but we are hardly viewed as equal."

I set my elbows on the table and propped up my face with one hand. "What do we do?"

Grant shook his head. "I don't know. Zach and I have been trying for weeks now. We are running out of ideas."

Zach was doing so much for both of us. I honestly didn't understand why. He was such a good person. I found it hard to believe I ever thought I hated him. "We will figure something out," I said.

Grant forced a smile. "I'm sure you're right. Enough about my day, how was yours?"

"More dancing lessons with Bex. She wants to have a practice ball tomorrow, so you are also invited."

Grant paled a little. "Meaning, I would have to dance as well?"

I nodded, then laughed at his expression. "I thought you were taking lessons!"

Grant looked like he might faint. "I have been. But I wasn't planning on having to show anyone just yet. I will make such a fool of myself. I still have this damn limp, which isn't helping me."

I laughed again, but quickly stopped when I realized I felt the exact same way. Grant was nervous to dance in front of Bex. "I am sure Bex will not judge you for messing up. She knows we are new to this."

Grant looked at me and blushed. He actually blushed! "How do you know-"

"Oh please, Grant. Whenever Bex is around, it's like you forget anything else exists. I think she feels the same way."

He sat up straight, a bright smile lighting up his face. "You really think so? I'm just a lowly soldier."

I shrugged. "I have eyes, and the way the two of you stare at each other is obvious."

"I suddenly cannot wait for tomorrow."

I laughed as Grant's smile grew wider. I wished I could share his sudden enthusiasm.


	24. The Practice Ball

**Lex25- I'm honored my story is worth dropping everything to read. Thank you for making my day!**

 **kailee- Thank you! Glad you're enjoying the story.**

 **Hiddenbookworm- Some of your questions will be answered this chapter, but I can't just give everything away at once! I'm actually majoring in Creative Writing, how did you know?**

 **Goode'sGirl2018- I love when people speculate as to what is/will happen in this story. You all have some interesting theories that may or may not be correct. :)**

 **Emilyh7- Practice ball time!**

 **bad-girl-always-bad- Wouldn't it be awesome if we knew what Zach was thinking? Part of the charm is that mysterious vibe though.**

 **Colleen- Thanks for your review! Glad you liked the hair down detail. Now, the practice ball!**

 **my-spirit-animal-is-the-impala- No don't be dead! Come back and read this!**

 **Smiles180- I hope you find this chapter fun! It's intended to be.**

 **Laur- Updating now!**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: The Practice Ball**

I tried for the millionth time to pin my hair up. Part of the reason I often wore my hair down was that I was completely incompetent when it came to hairstyles, but I really wanted to look my best. For no particular reason.

I groaned as one pin fell out while I was trying to put another in my hair. It was completely hopeless.

"Cammie! We're already late. What's taking so long?" Grant called from outside my door.

"Coming!" I quickly took all the pins out of my hair, brushed it once, then got up to leave. Bex would fix my hair once she saw me.

I took one last look in the mirror before leaving, admiring the light blue skirts that fanned out from my waist. It reminded me of my old light blue dress, the one I had worn until it was nothing but rags. This one was much fancier, but I still loved the color.

Grant was waiting impatiently by the door as I finally exited my room. What took you so long?" He looked me over once. "You didn't even do anything to your hair."

"Not for lack of trying, believe me."

He laughed as we walked outside. The Goode's carriage was already waiting. We used their carriage so often that it felt like it had become ours. It was apparently "unladylike" for a woman to ride horseback everywhere. Bex had told me that I would have to learn how to ride sidesaddle. I didn't even know what sidesaddle was. Women had always been allowed to ride astride in Gallagher.

Bex and Zach were both waiting at the front door for us when we arrived. We all curtsied and bowed simultaneously.

"Cammie, let's go to my room first so I can fix your hair," Bex said, looping her arm through mine. Zach and Grant went to Zach's study, no doubt to talk strategy about how to get our land back.

Bex sat me down in front of her large mirror as she pulled out a box full of pins. She was wearing a dark red ballgown and her hair was perfectly pinned up, with a few loose ringlets framing her face.

"You look beautiful, Bex," I said. She smiled. "I think Grant noticed as well." Bex's face turned the same shade as her dress and I laughed.

"Oh, Cammie, why must you tease me."

I smiled brightly at her in the mirror. "It's quite fun for me." Bex focused on my hair. "He is quite taken with you though. We talked about you last night."

That got Bex's attention. "You talked about me? What did he say?"

I shrugged. "That's something you could ask him while you are dancing."

Bex groaned. "Or you could just tell me."

"Where is the fun in that?"

Bex rolled her eyes. "There, all done." My hair looked very similar to Bex's, just slightly messier. Good enough.

As we were walking up the stairs to the ballroom, Bex said, "Cammie, I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? What kind of surprise?"

Bex gave me a mischievous smile. "You'll see."

"Well, now I'm scared to walk inside the ballroom."

Bex waved away my statement. "It's nothing bad. Go see."

I walked carefully towards the ballroom and put my ear against the door to hopefully gain a clue.

"Cammie, you're being ridiculous. Just go in." Bex had her arms folded as she waited behind me.

I shot her a glare and carefully opened the door. There were a couple tables set up on the floor and more people than I was expecting were sitting at them. As I opened the door fully, the sound of barking filled the ballroom, and I turned to see two large dogs running at a full sprint directly at me.

"Merlin! Arthur! How on earth did you get here!" I shouted as I kneeled down on the floor to greet them. They barreled into me, knocking me flat on the ground, covering my face with dog slobber. I had missed them so much.

"We brought them with us. They whined the whole way here. Turns out they aren't a fan of carriage rides." I looked up into Liz's face. Her blue eyes sparkled as she smiled. I had never seen her so happy.

I managed to stand up after a moment and wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug. "How are you here?! Oh, it's so good to see you again, Lizzy."

"Zach invited us to come visit for a while," Liz said.

Over her shoulder, I saw Jonas sitting at one of the tables with Zach, Grant, and another man who looked vaguely familiar. There was another figure walking towards me. I would know her piercing blue eyes anywhere. Bex must have invited her.

As I pulled back from my hug with Liz, I ran towards Macey and squeezed her tightly.

"I told you the Spring would bring better things," she whispered as we hugged. I pulled back and smiled at her. Tears were in both of our eyes.

"Thank you so much, for everything, Macey."

"Well, now that we are all reunited, let's start dancing," Bex said. A small orchestra was set up in a corner of the ballroom, and she waved for them to start playing. I wiped tears from my eyes. This was the best surprise I could have ever received.

Grant and Bex started dancing first. I smiled as I watched the two of them. Jonas and Liz started next, followed by Macey and the other man. After a moment of watching them, I realized he was one of the Zach's soldiers, the one I had met at the inn. Preston? I think that was his name. As the three couples danced, I walked over to the table where Zach was sitting, with Merlin and Arthur dutifully following me. Zach eyed me as I came closer, but made no movement to stand up. I sat in the chair next to him. Why wasn't he asking me to dance? I desperately wanted to forget the awkwardness our kiss seemed to have caused, if only for one day.

"You look nice, Gallagher Girl," he said after a moment of silence.

I smiled and looked him up and down. "You are somewhat presentable today, Blackthorne Boy."

He laughed, his green eyes sparkling. "I'll get a compliment out of you one day."

I rolled my eyes. "Are you going to ask me to dance?"

He stroked his chin, just as he had done that day at the market when he considered buying my books. That felt like years ago. "Hmmm, I'll have to think about that."

I sighed in frustration. "Zach."

"Cammie."

"Dance with me."

Zach laughed and stood up. "Well, if you insist, then I suppose I have no choice." He held his arm out for me, and I took it. Merlin and Arthur dutifully followed as we walked onto the ballroom floor.

"I must warn you, I still have the dancing skills of a beginner," I said.

"I have enough grace for the both of us, Gallagher Girl," Zach said, smirking as he took my hands in his for the first steps of the dance.

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help laughing at the comment. "Us country girls have little use for grace when fields need to be ploughed and cows milked."

"Ah, that reminds me. How are you adjusting to city life now? I remember you were finding it difficult to live here."

I had to wait a moment before responding, as we had to step apart. "I am more comfortable now, but I still miss the country. There are too many rules here. I haven't ridden Chameleon once since arriving, and Bex said I need to learn how to ride sidesaddle, whatever that is."

Zach snorted. "You will hate sidesaddle. I don't think you should bother trying it."

"But I will never ride Chameleon again!"

"Come on, Gallagher Girl, I know there is a rulebreaker in you."

"Are you condoning breaking the rules of society?"

Zach looked down at me as we stepped together for the last few steps of the dance. I had been so caught up in our conversation, I forgot to be worried about dancing. "Blackthorne society has ridiculous rules for women. It's about time some changes were made." The song ended, and Zach stepped closer to me, grabbing my hands in his. "You might be just what our country needs. Show them what women should be allowed to do." He let go of one of my hands and began to trace my cheek with his finger. His words enchanted me, and it wasn't until Merlin and Arthur started barking that I remembered where we were, and I took a large step backwards.

The dancing continued for another hour. Everyone swapped partners after each dance, making sure we all got plenty of practice. The worst was when I was partnered with Grant. Being the least experienced, we spent the entire dance stepping all over each other's feet, and my hair began falling whenever Grant twirled me too hard. Grant's limp certainly didn't help with being graceful.

We decided to stop when Liz twisted her ankle while dancing with Grant, and Bex had refreshments sent for. I swallowed an entire glass of lemonade in a matter of seconds, then immediately refilled it and took a few more sips. Merlin and Arthur whined, sitting on either side of me. I set down my glass and took turns petting them. They had had an exhausting day as well, following me as I danced through numerous songs.

I saw Zach watching me as I pet them, a small smile on his face.

"Is there something you want to say to me?" I asked.

He shook his head, a smirk replacing the smile. "I am just very glad you have two loyal dogs to protect you. Probably one of the best presents I have ever given."

"They are the best presents I have ever received," I said. "Although, I found the person who gave them to me lacking somewhat in character."

Zach clutched his chest as if in pain. "You wound me, Gallagher Girl. You can attack my dashing good looks, but why must you aim at my character as well?"

As I was laughing, Bex came up behind me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Sorry to interrupt this exciting conversation, but Macey and I were just talking, and we would like to go for a walk down the street to Hillsdale Park. Would you like to join us Cammie? Liz has to go home, so she unfortunately won't be joining us."

"Sounds lovely," I said, looking to Zach for his decision.

"Grant and I have some things to discuss. You ladies have fun. Bring Preston with you."

I pretended that I didn't feel disappointed. I smiled like I wasn't disappointed. I stood up and started walking out the door with Bex, Macey, and Liz like I wasn't disappointed.

I was disappointed.

We all went outside, said goodbye to Liz and Jonas, and then started walking down the street to the park. Merlin and Arthur followed me, and Preston walked behind them, tailing us like a loyal bodyguard.

Once we arrived at the park, Macey dramatically sat down on a stone bench, claiming her feet couldn't move another step without a break. Preston stopped a safe distance away, reaching down to play with Merlin and Arthur.

"Bex, you must tell me all the gossip I've missed," Macey said.

"Well, the past few weeks I've been training Cammie, so I haven't had much time for gossip. Sorry to disappoint you, Mace."

"Well then, how have you been Cammie? You look so much happier here in the city."

I sat down on the bench next to her and sighed. "Yes and no."

"Do elaborate."

"It is wonderful knowing that my brother is actually alive. But I really miss the country."

"Well, your house is still standing, if that makes you feel better. Mother went on a recent shopping spree for all new wallpaper."

"Lovely," I said.

"Any idea what business Zach and Grant need to discuss?" Bex asked, still standing in front of us. "Zach refuses to tell me anything, but the two of them have always been together the past few weeks. Says it isn't his place to say anything."

Of course Zach wouldn't say anything, always the gentleman. Well, most of the time. "Actually, yes, I do know what they are talking about," I said. I glanced at Macey, then looked down at the ground. How would she react to hearing we were trying to take back her new home? "Zach is trying to get an audience with the king for Grant."

Bex's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Whatever for?"

"Well, our home in Roseville was taken from us because there was no male heir, but-"

"But Grant is alive," Macey finished. "So the land and the house are rightfully his."

I nodded, still looking at the ground. "Are you angry?"

Macey laughed, carefree and musical, something I had never heard while she was living with her parents. "Cammie, I am your greatest champion. If there is something I can do to pry your home from the clutches of my mother, I will do it without a thought."

I looked at her, shocked and surprised. I had the greatest friends. What had I done to become so lucky? I looked up at Bex, who hadn't spoken since I explained the situation. She was biting her lower lip and staring into the air in front of her. "Bex, are you okay?" I asked.

She slowly nodded, her gaze finally focusing on me. "I might just have a plan on how to get that audience."

* * *

 **Ahhh a scheming Bex! She could get into all sorts of mischief. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **~Faervel the Free**


	25. Bex's Plan

**Bad news: I took forever to update this chapter, and I'm so sorry. I kept rewriting parts of this because I wanted it to be perfect for all of you.**

 **Good news: I'm updating. It's a long chapter. And I think you will all like it. :)**

 **Colleen- Some of the Zach/Cammie confusion will be cleared up this chapter. Also, there will be a lot more of the Macey/Cammie dynamic in the next chapter, so you have something to look forward to!**

 **Lex25- Bex's plan is actually the title of this chapter, so all will be revealed!**

 **Hiddenbookworm- Abby and Solomon will not be making an appearance in this story. I considered it, but decided I couldn't find a natural place to add them. It wouldn't have fit in with Cammie being entirely alone in the world.**

 **bad-girl-always-bad- Bex's plan definitely involves Cammie!**

 **Emilyh7- Wish granted!**

 **Guest- thanks for reviewing!**

 **DaOneBook- Of course there is more Zammie!**

 **Smiles180- Glad you enjoyed last chapter!**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl- Some of what Zach wants to tell Cammie are revealed in this chapter!**

 **Ilovezachgoode- I'm so glad you are loving this story!**

 **Guest- Updating!**

 **Laur- I'm finally updating again!**

 **chocolatelife- I'm so glad you're enjoying my story! I am not opposed to writing a fanfic about friendships, but I think this story has a good mix of Zammie and the girls bonding. There is a lot of bonding in this chapter, but the chapter where Bex and Cammie went to the spa is also a good example of that. I'm not sure if I will have much time to write another fanfic immediately after finishing this one, but who knows. My favorite type of chocolate is dark chocolate (72%).**

 **Chapter 25: Bex's Plan**

"This is a terrible idea," I said. It was one week later and Bex and Macey were still set on the ridiculous plan. Bex, Macey, Liz, and I were all in Bex's bedroom, discussing details. Mainly, what I would wear to get the king's attention at the upcoming ball, which happened to be in two days. The Gallagher City castle was reopening, and the king of Blackthorne was hosting a ball for Blackthorne nobles. Bex and Macey had decided if I caught his attention, he would give me the audience Grant needed. Me. At a ball. For Blackthorne nobles.

"I think it could work," Liz said. She had just been filled in on the plan.

"Liz! I had expected you to be the logical one!"

Liz chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. "Logically, I think it's a good idea."

I threw my hands up in the air. No one would listen to me. "I'm not a Blackthorne noble!"

"I found it!" Bex shouted from the depths of her closet. She and Macey had been in there for at least twenty minutes, looking for the perfect dress.

"Bex, it's perfect," I heard Macey say.

I stood up from my spot on Bex's bed, curiosity carrying me to the closet. Inside, Bex and Macey were admiring a beautiful gold silk dress.

Wait. It looked familiar. "Is that my dress?" I asked.

Bex and Macey looked at me, both smiling. "We bought it from you at the market," Bex said. "Goodness, that feels like ages ago."

I felt my jaw drop. The dress had been completely transformed. It had been beautiful when it was made, but the dress had been updated to fit the current style. If anything, it was ahead of its time. The puffy sleeves had been replaced with off the shoulder straps, the neckline had been lowered. Delicate gold roses had been sewn into the skirt and the waistline was more pronounced.

It was breathtaking.

"I cannot wear that," I said.

"Why not? It's your dress."

I shook my head. "You bought it from me. It's not mine anymore."

Bex waved a hand at me, ignoring my words. "At least try it on before you say no to it."

"Bex-" Before I could say more, Macey and Liz started helping me undress while Bex held up the golden creation with a bright smile on her face. I sighed and gave up struggling. Why not indulge them? "Traitors, all of you," I said while laughing.

"We only do this because we love you," Liz said from behind me. She fit in with Bex and Macey so well, that it felt like the four of us had been friends forever. I felt my eyes burn a little as I thought about how much their friendships meant to me.

Once I was out of my dress, I suddenly felt self-conscious again. The scars on my back had faded, but many angry red lines remained. Liz was the only one who hadn't seen them, and I saw her eyes widen, but she said nothing.

Bex helped me get into the gold dress, then Macey did up the laces in the back. One important detail that I hadn't noticed was that the back of the dress had been lowered too. I shook my head. My scars would be too visible.

"My scars will show. I can't wear it," I said.

"Let them show," Macey said. "They are nothing to be ashamed of."

I shook my head again, feeling tears prickling my eyes. My body had been ruined, how could I not be ashamed?

"Hey, Cammie, calm down." Macey came to stand in front of me, her blue eyes looking into mine. "I am going to wear a dress like this too. My scars will show. We are in this together."

A tear fell from the corner of my eye, sliding down my cheek. "Why would you do that? Your parents would never forgive you."

Macey nodded. "If the king is to give back your land, my parents need to lose favor with him. What better way to discredit them than by showing what my mother does to her own daughter?" Her eyes revealed a strong determination; Macey wanted to do this.

"We will all be there," Bex said. "No matter what happens, Cammie, we will help you through it."

Another tear fell, but for a different reason. I had never had so much support before. Liz was ready with a handkerchief, and she dabbed carefully at my eyes. "You should look in the mirror, Cammie. You look beautiful," Liz said.

I nodded, and walked over to Bex's full-length mirror. The three of them followed close behind me. The silk skirts swished around my legs as I walked; I felt like royalty.

When I reached the mirror, I felt my jaw drop yet again. I hardly recognized myself. Even with my messy hair, the dress complimented me in every way. The straps made me feel feminine and desirable. I touched the delicate flowers on the skirt, reveling in how they made the dress look magical. The low neckline left little to the imagination, but I still felt confident. I slowly turned around to inspect my back. As expected, the scars were visible above the top of the dress. The scars were a sign of strength. I survived.

"When the men can't do something, leave it to the ladies," Bex said, winking at me in the mirror with a wicked smile covering her face.

I looked in the mirror and saw Bex, Macey, and Liz all smiling at me. I smiled back. "It's perfect."

Bex squealed and Macey clapped her hands. Liz used the handkerchief to wipe at her own eyes, and I wrapped her in a hug. "Oh Cammie, I don't want to wrinkle it!" Liz said, taking a step back and tripping on her own feet in the process. She grabbed the wall to catch herself from falling. "Oopsie daisy!"

Macey started undoing the laces. "We should all meet here the night of the ball. Are Zach and Grant planning on attending?"

"I know Zach isn't," Bex said.

"I haven't heard Grant mention it," I said.

"Well, then tell Grant and Zach we are going to have a small party, just the four of us, and that we will spend the night here in Bex's room." Macey said, finishing untying the laces.

I stepped out of the dress and walked toward Liz, who was holding my light green day dress. "How will we get to the ball?" I asked.

"I can ask one of the drivers to have the carriage ready and waiting for us. He won't tell Zach if I ask him not to." Bex smiled innocently. The poor driver would probably do anything for her.

"We should have a scheduled time and place to meet up and check in with each other," Macey suggested.

"Yes, that's a good idea. Meet in the garden at midnight?" Bex said.

"Where in the garden? I assume it's large," Macey said.

Bex tapped her chin. "Somewhere near the door to the ballroom. Otherwise we won't be able to find each other."

"Okay, so in the gardens at midnight?" Liz confirmed. We all nodded.

"Have you thought about what you are going to ask the king?" Bex asked, looking at me.

"Well, um…"

"I will take that as a no," Macey said, and I shot her a glare.

"I can write out all the information I know of him and send it to you tomorrow," Bex said.

"You know him?!" A captain's sister knew the king? Blackthorne was a strange country.

"Everyone knows things about him, he's the king." Bex wouldn't meet my eyes as she sat down at her desk and pulled out a piece of paper and some ink.

Liz was almost done tying the laces in the back of my dress when someone knocked on the door. Before Bex could say anything, the door opened, and Zach stepped into the room.

"Bex, I need you to –" Zach froze as the sight before him registered. My back was facing him, my dress still partially undone. I quickly turned away, Liz moving with me and tripping on the hem of my dress. She collapsed onto the floor, somehow managing to trip Macey in the process as well. Why must the man always catch me in a state of undress? It was like he knew the exact moment to come and find me.

I could feel my face burning, but Zach continued to stare with a frozen look of shock.

"Zach! You should wait until I say you can come in before just barging in like that!" Bex shouted, standing up from the desk and walking directly between Zach and me.

Zach seemed to finally break out of his trance. "How was I supposed to know you would all be undressing in here?" He looked down at Bex and smiled. "What have the four of you been doing all day that required undressing?"

Bex slapped him on the chest. Macey and Liz were helping each other get up, though Liz seemed to need more help than Macey. When Liz was finally standing again, she quickly finished with the laces on the back of my dress. "Sorry Cammie," she whispered.

I shook my head. "Not your fault, Lizzie."

"What did you need anyway?" Bex asked Zach.

"Oh. Right. I need you to go plan the next week's meals with the kitchen staff. We are expecting an important visitor." He turned to leave, then turned back towards us when he reached the door. "Oh, and Cammie, Grant is downstairs. He's ready to leave if you are."

I nodded. I hugged Macey, Liz, and Bex quickly.

"I'll send you a letter tomorrow," Bex said.

"Everything will work out," Macey said.

I followed Zach out the door with my eyes on the ground, still embarrassed. At least he hadn't seen me in that extremely revealing gold dress.

"Sorry about that, Cammie. I hope you aren't too embarrassed. I have seen your back before, after all."

I had forgotten that. He already knew the scars I carried. I looked at Zach confidently and tried to smile. "I am not embarrassed."

Zach's eyes met mine and he smiled his typical smile, meaning it was exquisitely beautiful. I almost choked at my next intake of breath, and I felt my own smile widen.

We stopped at the top of the staircase. I turned away, looking at the top step, but I could feel Zach's eyes still on my face.

"Cammie, please look at me."

I hesitantly met his eyes. Zach had his serious face on, which meant no smirk.

"We really need to talk."

"Do you regret it?" I asked and watched as Zach's face went from serious to confused.

"Regret what?

"Kissing me."

Zach's face broke out into a smile, and he looked like he might start laughing. "That's what you think I want to talk about? No, Cammie, I certainly don't regret it."

I tilted my head. "Then what have you been trying to discuss for days now?"

Zach grabbed my hands, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "There is so much I have to tell you, Gallagher Girl. I really don't know where to start."

"The beginning is usually a good place to start." Zach let out a short laugh, then took another deep breath. I had never seen him like this. "Are you actually nervous, Blackthorne Boy?"

"What? No, of course not."

I could feel the sweat forming on the palms of his hands as he held mine. I couldn't help but laugh. "Zach, it's just me. What is it?"

"Cammie, I—" he stopped and ran his hand through his hair.

"Did I do something wrong? I'm so confused."

"No, no, Cammie you did nothing wrong. I'm doing this all wrong."

"Doing what wrong?"

"I'm trying to tell you that…. I'm in love with you."

My mouth dropped open as I stared at Zach. He was still holding my hands. The look on his face was one I had never seen before: completely vulnerable and scared of how I would react. "What did you just say?" My voice came out like a whisper. I needed to hear him say it again.

"I think I've been in love with you since the moment I saw you. What kind of woman takes on a squad of soldiers with nothing but a crossbow, and dripping wet too?" Zach laughed at the memory, and I had to smile. "You're the strongest person I've ever met. I know that you have been through so much. I love everything about you, Cammie."

A hurricane of emotions coursed through my body. I felt frozen in place, with my mouth permanently dropped open. I slowly began to process the words Zach had just said to me. He loved me. He had said it twice. He had given reasons.

As I felt my body slowly begin to work again, and the emotion hurricane began to calm down, I was left feeling one thing.

"Cammie, please say someth-" I cut him off mid-sentence with a kiss. The moment our lips touched, Zach reacted immediately. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him. This kiss was nothing like the first one we had shared; it was much deeper, as if we were trying to pour all our emotions into it. I felt my body come alive as he held me, and no matter how tightly he held me, I still felt like I needed to be closer to him. I felt like I was burning inside out, and I only wanted more.

Zach pulled away first, just pulling back enough to see my face. His green eyes had darkened, and he appeared just as breathless as I did.

"I think I love you too." Zach smiled and pushed a strand of my hair out of my face.

"Cammie! Are you coming down?" Grant shouted up the stairs. Oh, right. I was supposed to be leaving.

"Cammie, I still need to talk to you about something else," Zach said, turning serious again.

"Well, it will have to wait for another time. We have all the time in the world, Blackthorne Boy."

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I quickly kissed Zach one more time, then turned away and raced down the stairs to meet Grant.

Life was suddenly looking so much better.


	26. The Ball

**My week of midterms/essays is finally over! I'm planning on finishing this story very soon, probably within the next week or two.**

 **Ilovezachgoode- I have a feeling your question will be answered this chapter...**

 **Smiles180- Glad you enjoyed the friendship!**

 **Colleen- This has a lot of Cammie and Macey in it. Thinking you will like that aspect of this chapter.**

 **Hersheylife- I know that if you go to account settings, you can change your username there. Maybe make sure you hit save or something? It's weird that it's writing your whole name. You could try to contact fanfiction help. Also, your review didn't come across as mean at all! No worries. I agree with you about including details about the friendships.**

 **baf-girl-always-bad- AHHHH so glad you enjoyed the Zammie last chapter!**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl- Glad you liked last chapter! Posting the next one now!**

 **Sophie Zielonka- This is the chapter that many questions are finally answered**

 **Hiddenbookworm- Hey remember that other thing he wanted to tell her...well... read this chapter!**

 **Anna Banana- I'm not saying you're wrong, but, you gotta read this chapter to find out!**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: The Ball**

The paper in my hand was crinkled beyond recognition and moist from my sweaty palms. Bex, Macey, and Liz were all excitedly talking about how beautiful and fun the ball would be as we slowly made our way to the front entrance of the castle. The long line of carriages moved at a snail's pace, which heightened my already overwhelming anxiety.

I mentally recalled everything written on the paper for what felt like the millionth time.

Name: Joshua (Josh to family and close friends)

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Light Brown

Likes: Horse-back riding, hunting, sword fighting, being complimented

Dislikes: Women who speak openly about politics, people questioning his decisions, discussing his family

This was the list Bex had given me. It was the only information I had on the King of Blackthorne. Some of the things felt oddly specific, but I didn't question Bex. Maybe I should have.

I somehow had to use this short list of information to convince the king to give Grant an audience. To make matters even worse, I was wearing the beautiful, yet extremely revealing, gold dress. Bex had insisted multiple times that I would stand out, as if that were a positive. I was no longer so self-conscious about my scars, but I still wasn't completely comfortable with the idea of flaunting them as I was about to do.

I stopped looking out the carriage window momentarily and glanced at Macey. She was wearing a dress similar to mine in that it exposed the upper part of her scarred back, but it was a dark blue color. She caught me staring at her and tried to give me a reassuring smile.

"Everything will turn out, Cammie. Don't worry." Her words and her expression didn't match at all. She looked nervous enough to be sick.

I nodded and looked out the window again. We were almost at the entrance. I closed my eyes in an effort to calm down, but Zach's face popped into my head instead. I had been replaying his declaration of love over and over in mind for the past two days. I wanted more than anything for him to be with me. I felt safe when I was with him. I felt loved.

He had sent me a letter along with Bex's a couple days ago, saying that he was going to be out of town for a few days, but that he looked forward to speaking with me when he returned.

"Cammie, we're here!" Liz shoved my shoulder and I opened my eyes. Our carriage finally pulled up in front of the castle entrance, and a footman opened the door and held out a hand for the first lady to exit. Macey went first, then Bex, then Liz, and finally, me. As I set my feet down on the luxurious red carpet that led to the doors of the castle, I expected someone to shout out "you're not a noble!" But nothing happened as I took a few cautious steps forward, my disguise fooling all the servants helping guests descend from their carriages. None of us were questioned. I looped my arm through Macey's as we walked inside, and she grasped my hand in her own as we followed Liz and Bex into the castle. She was just as terrified as I was.

Every inch of the hallway was gleaming or glittering; wealth and power seemed to ooze from the very walls themselves. I had never felt so out of place in my life. Macey didn't let go of my hand until we reached the entrance to the ballroom, where a line of Blackthorne nobles stood, waiting to be announced as they entered by a man with a booming voice.

"What will I say? I can't tell him my name is Cammie," I asked Macey, suddenly starting to panic.

"Don't worry, I'll distract him when he announces my name, then just sneak past him."

"I can't do much sneaking in this dress."

"I'll reaaaally distract him." Macey smiled as we got in line. Bex and Liz had somehow gotten in line a few people ahead of us, so I stuck close to Macey.

"Lady McHenry!" The man shouted to the crowded ballroom. Macey took a step forward into the ballroom, then collapsed on the floor.

"My ankle!" she shouted. "I've twisted my ankle!"

Sure enough, the announcer turned all his attention to helping Macey stand up. I made sure he was facing away from me, then quickly walked into the ballroom and was swallowed by the crowd. An orchestra was playing music and numerous couples adorned in jewels and shining fabrics danced around the room. I stuck to the edges of the room, unsure of what to do. The crowd made it difficult to look around. Which one was the king? And how in the hell would I get him to talk with me?

Macey quickly found me standing by a large potted plant, probably looking as out of place as I felt. "You'll never catch anyone's attention standing over here."

"I've never felt so lost in my entire life, Mace."

"We should move to a better location, one where we will be bound to catch some attention. I don't think the king is here yet, so we have some time to strategize."

"Where did Bex and Liz go?"

Macey shrugged. "We'll all find each other eventually. And if not, we still have that meeting in the garden at midnight to regroup." I let out a deep sigh, which made Macey turn away from staring at the crowd and look at me. "Calm down. Deep breaths. Try to have a little fun." She held out her arm, and I looped mine through it. I let her lead me through the crush of people and towards the center of the room where the dancers were.

"Make yourself look available," Macey instructed. What did that even mean? Macey took out a fan and delicately waved it in front of her face while simultaneously scanning the room. Is that what "looking available" was?

The music suddenly stopped, and the dancers halted along with it, looking around in confusion. Then, one by one, everyone dropped into a curtsey or a bow as a man entered the ballroom. I couldn't make out his features exactly, but the gold crown on his head was clear enough. The king of Blackthorne had arrived.

As he walked further into the ballroom, more of his features became clear. He had straight, light brown hair that ended above his ears. He walked with confidence, smiling as he recognized some of the nobles. He was absolutely nothing like what I had expected. He was young, maybe just a few years older than me.

"That's the king?" I whispered to Macey.

"Yes."

"He's so young."

"His father died during the war. Stress of it killed him."

"So, he's only been king for a few years, then?"

"Less than that. He ascended the throne much earlier than anyone thought he would have to."

The king stopped in front of a beautiful blonde woman. He held out his hand, and she took it. The two walked to the center of the dance floor, and the orchestra started playing again.

"That's Lady Diana. Rumor is that she's a favorite of the king, but his advisors want him to marry a foreign princess."

"May I have this dance?" A man bowed to Macey and held out his hand.

Macey smiled, quickly glancing at me, before taking his hand. "Of course."

I watched as Macey walked away. The scars on her back were not nearly as fresh as my own, but the crisscrossing white lines were unmistakably visible above the back of her dress. Someone was bound to notice as she danced. She began dancing with confidence, a polite smile gracing her face. She was every inch the daughter of a duke, and every inch the defiant friend I knew and loved.

A hand closed around my upper arm and I was yanked away from the dancers.

"Hey, what –" my mouth dropped open as my eyes registered Zach's face. He looked angry. No, not angry. Absolutely furious. His green eyes were slits as they looked down at me and his lips were pressed into a flat line.

I let him pull me away from the crowd and back to the potted plant Macey had found me standing next to earlier. I had never seen him like this, and I decided it was better to go along with him for the time being.

"Cammie, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. You weren't supposed to be here."

"I asked first."

"I am going to convince the king to give Grant an audience."

Zach let out a dry laugh. "He has refused numerous times already."

"I know that."

"Why would he listen to you?"

"I can be persuasive."

"No, Cammie, he will not listen. He has refused to listen to me and to Grant. You are the last person he would consider listening to."

I crossed my arms, starting to get angry. "Because I am a woman?!"

"Yes, that's exactly why. He doesn't believe women should be involved in anything political."

"I will change his mind."

"Damn it, Cammie! Listen to me! He will not listen to anyone. He does whatever he wants. He keeps his nobles happy over anyone else."

I raised my chin and took a step closer, looking straight into Zach's eyes. "I will still try. And nothing you say will change my mind from at the very least speaking with him."

Zach dragged a hand across his face, tension still emanating from his body. He took a step back and looked me up and down. "What are you wearing?"

I looked down at the golden dress. "A dress."

"That's not a dress. It's a tease. A tool for seduction."

I felt my face burn at his words. I'd had enough. I turned away and walked as fast as I could back to the all the dancers, refusing to look back to see if Zach was following. Our conversation had made me more determined than ever to achieve my goal.

When I reached the dancers, I looked around for Macey. She was dancing with another man, but her polite smile from earlier was gone. Her face could have been carved from marble, her spine ramrod straight.

I pulled out my fan and tried to execute Macey's maneuver from earlier. I had no idea what the hell I was doing.

"That's Duke McHenry's daughter, right?" I overhead a nearby woman say.

"Yes. It's such a shame that all that beauty is wasted on such a spoiled child," another, older woman replied.

"Agreed, but everyone's talking about her tonight. Apparently, her back is horribly scarred."

"What?!"

"You didn't see anything?"

"Well, no. But I wasn't looking. She's dancing over here now."

I saw Macey twirl past me, focusing on the steps of the dance. She was staring straight ahead at her partner's chin. Her life-long secret was now the biggest gossip of the night.

"Oh, my goodness, it's true!" I heard the older woman say.

"How did that happen?"

"You know her mother has a reputation…"

"But her own daughter…"

I started fanning my face harder. I could feel pinpricks of pain running up and down my back as I started reliving my months of torment. My heart felt like it would beat out of my chest and breathing was becoming increasingly difficult. I needed Macey. I needed to get out of here.

"May I have this dance, my lady?"

The king of Blackthorne was standing in front of me, hand outstretched, wanting to dance with me. His eyes were much bluer up close, and his young face was inarguably handsome.

"Of course, your majesty." I curtsied and took his hand. The dance was a waltz, and I was grateful, because I wasn't sure I could remember the steps to the more elaborate dances.

The king put his hand on my waist, as the dance demanded, and smiled down at me. "I don't recognize you, but I swore I knew all the nobles in my court. Especially ones this pretty."

I felt my face blush, but the compliment made me feel uncomfortable. He seemed to be eyeing me as something he could devour, not as a person. "I came with my… cousin." How else was I supposed to explain who I was?

"And who is your cousin?"

I caught a flash of black hair and midnight blue out of the corner of my eye. "Macey McHenry."

The king tilted his head, making the crown on his head move slightly to the side. "I could have sworn I knew all of her relatives."

"I'm a very distant relation."

"What did you say your name was?"

I bit my lip and looked away from his face. What did I say? Should I give him a false name? "I didn't say my name."

The king smiled down at me. "Lady Mystery. Is this some sort of ploy to tempt me?"

"Tempt you?"

"Don't play coy. I know how the game works. First, wear a dress like that," he said, while roving his eyes up and down my body, "second, come across as mysterious, to try to interest me."

"I can assure you, that is not in any way my intention." I studied his face as we twirled around the ballroom. The mischievous smile reminded me of someone else, but I couldn't put my finger on who.

"Another common phrase used by you women. I must ask you, Lady Mystery, do you know my brother?"

"Your brother?"

"He's been glaring at us the entire time we've been dancing." The king indicated by nodding his head at a direction behind me.

I tilted my head to see who he was looking at, and my eyes met the green-eyed glare of Zach. I looked around, but saw no other men staring at us.

My stomach clenched, and I felt like I might be sick.

"Do you mean Zach?"

"So, you do know him. Are you a lover of his?"

I stopped dancing, grabbing my stomach. "Zach is your brother?"

The king looked down at me with a confused look on his face. "Yes, despite how much he wishes otherwise. Are you well?"

I looked back at Zach. His glare had changed into a look of concern. Bex was standing next to him, also looking at me.

My Zach. My Blackthorne Boy. My Blackthorne Captain.

No, not mine. Never mine.

A Blackthorne Prince.

I looked back at the king, his smile finally registering in my head. It was a smirk very much like one I had fallen in love with, just placed on a different face. I looked back at Zach and Bex. Bex had her shoulders slumped, a look of defeat on her face. Zach had started moving towards me, pushing people out of the way in the process.

I felt frozen, my legs refusing to do as I wanted.

Zach, a prince.

Bex, a princess.

Me, a total fool.

"My lady?"

I looked at the king, now only able to the see the similarities between his face and Zach's. His blue eyes held so much concern, very much like the concern I had seen in Zach's green ones so many times.

I really was going to be sick.

The chime of a clock in the background signaled midnight, waking me from my stunned reverie.

My legs finally started working again. I turned away from the king, refusing to look back at Zach as he raced across the room towards me, and did the only thing that felt right: I hiked the luxurious golden skirts of my silk dress up to my knees, and I ran. Society and rules and propriety be damned.

"Cammie!" Zach called.

"Cammie, wait!" Macey sounded much closer. That just made me run even faster. My small size allowed me to squeeze through people much faster than Zach would, but the large skirts of the dress and the little heels of my shoes slowed me down. I didn't look back as I raced through the ballroom entrance and down the glittering hallway I had admired while entering. I didn't look back as I descended the steps of the castle. I heard footsteps coming. I needed to get away. There were a bunch of horses tied to a post at the bottom of the stairs, and one I recognized as Zach's horse. Taking his horse would certainly slow him down.

I put one foot in the stirrup, only to realize I had lost one of my shoes. They were more a hindrance, anyway. With some difficulty, I managed to swing my other leg and voluminous skirts onto the back of Zach's horse. Only then, did I look back. Zach was racing down the steps, with Macey right behind him. The king, Zach's brother, was surprisingly following too. The last chime of the clock sounded throughout the city. I wouldn't be making it to the midnight meeting in the garden.

"Cammie, please wait! I can explain!" Zach was a few steps away, his pleading face almost convincing me to stop and listen.

Key word: almost.

I kicked the horse's sides and went racing away at a gallop. I hadn't ridden in so long and the feeling should have made me feel excited and alive, but all I could do was cry. My tears were dried by the warm night air as they fell, but the turmoil inside of me kept them running freely as I galloped home. The streets were deserted, everyone either attending the ball or sleeping in their beds. It gave the city a cold, deserted feeling, and I desperately wished to be in the comfort of the country.

Had anything been real? Did he love me, or was that another lie?

I pulled back on the reins when my building came into view, dismounting a few houses down and running the rest of the way through the door. Our front door was unlocked, and when I walked inside, Grant was sitting on the couch reading some papers. He looked up as I entered.

"Cammie? What are—"

"Did you know?"

"Know what? Cammie, what's going on?" Grant stood up and started walking towards me, concern and surprise written on his face.

"Zach is a Blackthorne prince."

Grant put his hands in his pockets, his eyes lowering to the floor. That was answer enough.

I nodded my head as more tears began to fall. My own brother. "What happened to being in this together, Grant? I thought we were a team."

"He wanted to tell you himself. Cammie—"

I held up my hand, silencing whatever excuses he was about to say. "There may be people coming here tonight asking for me. I don't want to see or speak to any of them." I walked into my room and slammed the door behind me. Merlin and Arthur jumped down from my bed at my entrance, excited that I was finally home. I collapsed onto the bed they had just vacated, and let the crying take over. Merlin and Arthur, sensing my distress, jumped up onto the bed on either side of me. Their warm bodies offered some level of comfort. At least they would never lie to me.

Only moments later, a loud banging sounded on the front door. Numerous voices filled the small apartment, but I tuned them all out, content to wallow in my misery. I quieted my sobbing, not wanting to draw attention to myself. I just wanted them all to go away.

Someone knocked on my door. "Cammie? It's Macey."

I buried my face into my pillow.

"Please let me in. I need to know you're okay."

Of course I wasn't okay. I had been lied to by the man I loved. By my best friends. By my own brother. Did everyone know except for me? No part of this would ever be okay.

Arthur started growling at the next knock. Merlin barked at the next. I wrapped my pillow around my head, drowning out any noise.

Eventually, Macey gave up. The apartment grew quiet. I cried myself to sleep.


	27. The King Visits

**Hey guys. I was planning on updating at least twice last week, but I got extremely sick. Like I went to the hospital sick. I'm still recovering and on lots of exciting medications, but this chapter has been ready to upload for a while and I'm feeling well enough today to update. I'm not sure when I will update next; it's dependent on how quickly I get better.**

 **hersheylife- Good grammar is pretty magical! I'm glad you like my story.**

 **bad-girl-always-bad- Muhahahaha plot twist for sure! I loved your reaction.**

 **Anna Banana- I think most people were expecting Zach to be the Crown Prince, but that would have just been too obvious!**

 **Guest- I update as fast as I can, depending on schoolwork and how healthy/unhealthy I am.**

 **goodestories- Glad you're hooked!**

 **Sophie Zielonka- Your review made me smile :) Last chapter was probably the one I got the most emotionally invested in while writing it.**

 **Gallaghergirl11- Glad you're enjoying this story!**

 **Ilovezachgoode- Updating!**

 **AaGallagherGirl- Your review made my day! I really want to publish my own book(s) someday. Fanfiction is good practice to improve my writing.**

 **Hiddenbookworm- Yeah I had to put Josh in here somewhere! So I made him a king. He's pretty happy with me about it. :P**

 **Emilyh7- Thank you so much for complimenting my writing! I do a lot of editing and revising before posting anything.**

 **Smiles180- Unfortunately, I don't think Cammie is going to feel much better this chapter. But time heals most wounds.**

 **Kailee- Zach tried to tell her! Never really worked out.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: The King Visits**

I woke the next morning to Merlin and Arthur licking my face. They hadn't left my side all through the night and probably needed to be let out. I slowly sat up, realizing I had a horrible headache. I could feel that my eyes were puffy, but I avoided the mirror. I grabbed my robe and put it on as I walked out of the room, with Merlin and Arthur following. My hair was long enough to fall half way down my back, but this also meant it knotted much easier. Hopefully no one I knew would see me; it was still early. Not even Grant was out of bed.

I stood by the door to the building as Merlin and Arthur raced off together. I watched the sun rising in the cloudless sky, warming the city as it did. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find beauty in this place. The buildings were all the same gray, the streets filthy, the air perfumed with smells of human and animal. I longed for the country home I had grown up in. I missed the wide-open spaces that I could race with Chameleon against the wind. That is where I belonged.

Why not go back? I could stay at Liz's house if the McHenry's still claimed my home as theirs. I could back a few belongings, pick up Chameleon, and be on my way. But what about Merlin and Arthur? I could not be parted from them again.

As I stood there contemplating my options for getting back to the country, a large commotion started down the street and steadily moved closer to my building. There was a group of royal officers, followed by a huge golden carriage, and finally ending with more royal officers. The whole procession seemed excessive, a spectacle meant to intimidate and impress. To my surprise, the golden carriage stopped right in front of me. A footman opened the door and set out a red velvet stepping stool, upon which the king of Blackthorne stepped as he gracefully descended from the carriage.

He bowed to me, which I did not return. I wrapped my robe tighter around my body, wanting him gone already. He smiled at me with blue eyes that should have appeared kind, but all I felt was an uneasy crawling sensation along my skin.

"So. You are the famous Duchess Cameron Morgan of Gallagher. A pleasure to see you again, Lady Mystery."

"You are wrong, your majesty. I am simply Cammie Morgan, a citizen of Blackthorne, as your tax collector so kindly informed me. And I don't believe I've ever been famous."

"Ah, yes, about that. Since your brother is in fact still alive, I have informed the McHenrys that they should vacate the property immediately."

"Why the sudden change of heart? My brother has asked for an audience many times to explain the situation and was never granted one."

"I was informed last night that the McHenrys are cruel enough to beat their daughter. My mind has changed about including them as a member of my nobility."

My chest tightened as I thought of Macey. Her plan worked. Her parents lost favor.

"I was also informed that the scars seen on Macey McHenry's back matched the ones seen on your back at the ball last night."

I looked down at the ground, uncomfortable with the conversation. "After my home was given to the McHenrys, they kept me as a servant."

"I'm sorry for what you suffered through."

"Thank you."

A moment of awkward silence followed, where the king seemed to take great interest in the robe I was wearing. Or maybe it was the fact I wasn't wearing a whole lot of clothes.

"Why are you here, your majesty?"

"For a few reasons. Firstly, to tell you that your land is now in the ownership of your brother. Second –" he snapped his fingers and a servant stepped forward with a golden shoe resting on a pillow. It was the shoe I had lost the night before as I ran away. "I wanted to return your shoe to you. I didn't know women could run so fast while wearing these contraptions."

I picked up the shoe, wanting nothing more than to just throw it as far as I could. "Is there a third thing?"

"There is. I have a proposition for you."

I tilted my head and brushed some hair out of my face. "I'm listening."

"As you know, I am now king of what was Gallagher. I am afraid that former Gallagher citizens will never accept me as their king. My advisors think it would be wise to choose a Gallagher bride to appease the people."

"Is this your way of asking me to marry you?"

"Yes, I am asking you to marry me. You seem sensible. You're a former member of Gallagher nobility, and since I just returned your brother's land, you are now the sister of a Duke. I think you could help convince the people to accept me as their king."

I started shaking my head before he finished his sentence. "Even if you marry a Gallagher citizen, the people will still not outright accept you. The best method would be to grant them representation in your government. Make some of your advisors Gallagher people. Try to merge our cultures, not convert Gallagher into Blackthorne."

He didn't look at all happy with my response. I supposed he really wasn't used to women speaking about politics. "You seem to understand a great deal about politics."

"Gallagher didn't have such strict rules on what women were allowed to learn."

"I can see that."

"Will there be anything else, your majesty?"

"Are you refusing my proposal, then?"

"Yes, I am refusing." Merlin and Arthur suddenly came back into view, running towards me. They sat down on either side of me, their tongues dangling out of their mouths as they panted from the exercise.

"You have guard dogs."

"I do. They were gifts from your brother."

The king finally smiled again. "No wonder you're refusing me. Zach always was better with the ladies."

I felt my stomach drop as he mentioned Zach's name. Ladies? How many were there before me? "I am refusing because I have no desire to be queen. I do not belong here. It's time for me to go home."

"When will you leave?"

"As soon as possible."

The king bowed again. "Then don't let me keep you any longer. I might call on you in the future. I like your idea for hiring some Gallagher advisors."

I smiled and curtsied, glad my words had made an impression. "Actually, I was wondering if you could do me one favor, your majesty."

"Name it."

"I need a small cart. To carry my dogs on the way back to Roseville."

"I will have a cart sent over immediately."

I curtsied again. "Thank you, your majesty."

"Goodbye then, Lady Mystery."

He turned and walked towards the carriage, stopping before entering. "If I may give you a few words of advice, in exchange for yours. Give Zach a chance to explain himself. He's a much better man than I will ever be." He smirked and winked at me, and I could feel my heart breaking all over again. That was Zach's smirk. How could I ever forgive him?

The procession left with the same amount of noise and ceremony that it had arrived with. I stood outside a moment longer, enjoying the feeling of the sun despite the city landscape. It was time to leave, to go back home.

I turned around and walked back inside, with Merlin and Arthur following me.

I had finished packing by the time Grant woke up. I had one bag with a couple dresses and money and a second bag for food. Travelling light was best.

"Cammie? What's going on?" Grant rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he took in my appearance. I was wearing some of his old clothes, being as unladylike as possible.

"I'm leaving."

"Leaving? To go where?"

"Home."

"Our home belongs to the McHenrys now."

"The king came this morning. He has given our land back to us."

"Then let me come with you."

I shook my head as I tied my hair in a braid down my back. "You have business to deal with here. I need to leave now."

"Cammie, don't you think you're overreacting a little?"

I glared at Grant. "No."

"Running away doesn't solve any problems." Grant ran his hand through his hair. He would need a haircut soon.

I sighed. He just didn't get it. "Look, everything made sense when I was in Roseville. I was lonely, sure, but I had a system. And it worked. I survived. Ever since I came to the city, I feel like I can't breathe. There's so many restrictions. I haven't ridden Chameleon since arriving. I don't belong here, Grant. I need to leave."

Grant stood in the doorway to my bedroom a moment, studying me, trying to gauge how serious I was about leaving. Slowly, he nodded. "Bring the dogs with you."

"A cart should be here any minute now." I dropped my bags and wrapped Grant in a hug. It was crazy to think how my life had changed in such a short period of time. The resurrection of a dead brother. The love of friends. Heartbreak.

My reverie was interrupted by a knock on the door. Grant left to see who it was. I scanned my room one last time to make sure I wouldn't need anything else. I could buy most things in Roseville if I ended up needing something.

"Cammie?" Macey ran into my room looking like the ghost of herself. Her eyes were red and puffy, her long black hair falling down her back unbrushed. She immediately ran up and hugged me, squeezing tight enough to prevent normal breathing.

"Hey Mace."

"Please don't leave."

"I have to."

"No, you don't. Listen to me. Zach has been trying to tell you for weeks. Cammie, he loves you. Bex has never seen him like this. Please give him another chance."

I shook my head, slowly pulling out of Macey's tight hug. "Then why are you here and not him?"

"He just managed to fall asleep a couple hours ago. Bex couldn't bring herself to wake him."

"I have to go, Macey. I can't think here in the city. Everything will be clearer when I'm back in the country."

Macey nodded, fresh tears starting to fall down her lovely face. "Be careful Cammie."

I hugged her one last time, then picked up my bags. Merlin and Arthur followed me outside where a cart already being pulled by Chameleon finally arrived. A thrill of excitement shot through me, momentarily blocking out the heartache. I was finally going home!


	28. Back to Roseville

**Hey everyone. I'm alive! I'm finally starting to feel better after an entire month of being sick. It took two IVs and a whole lot of prescription pills to get here. Thank you all for being so patient and understanding. I think I have the best readers in the world! :)**

 **Colleen- Thank you for all the compliments on my writing! I hope you will be less frustrated with Cammie after this chapter. She does some thinking and soul-searching.**

 **Emilyh7- I'm so glad you are enjoying this story! And I'm finally starting to feel better.**

 **Smiles180- Yeah Cammie does seem to like running away. In the long run, it doesn't make dealing with problems any easier though. Hopefully she'll learn!**

 **Hersheylife- You just reviewed again less than an hour ago, so I wanted you to know that this chapter is being updated right now because of you. I was planning on going to bed early, but I decided to finish this chapter instead. Dedicated readers make writing so much easier for me. Thank you for all your reviews and support. :)**

 **Sophie Zielonka- Zach won't give up! Cammie just needs some time to herself to figure out what she really wants. Especially with the bombshell of who Zach really is. Glad you're enjoying the story!**

 **kailee- Cammie just makes explaining things so difficult! Thank you for your thoughts and prayers towards me getting better. :)**

 **bad-girl-always-bad- Your review made me laugh! Thank you for waiting so patiently! Cammie and Zach will figure things out...eventually.**

 **Lina- Glad you like the story!**

 **Ilovezachgoode- Updating!**

 **Gallaghergirl11- Glad you liked last chapter!**

 **annie- I'm finally starting to get well! Thank you for your review.**

 **babysister1997- Updating! Glad you're liking the story.**

 **MusicManipulator- There is no chance I will abandon this story. Especially not with such awesome readers like you!**

 **Alecks454- Yeah Zach has been lying the whole time. There has to be an explanation though, right?**

 **Guest- I'm updating! There is no chance of me abandoning this story, even if it takes me a little while to update.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Back to Roseville**

In my time since leaving the city, I transformed the home Grant and I were raised in. The McHenrys took all their own furniture when they moved out, so when I returned, I was met with an empty house and fields of overgrown weeds. Even though the king had agreed to give us back the lands and the house, our bank account had never been a part of the negotiation, so the only money I had to work with was what I had left from selling all the furniture before the McHenrys had moved in.

The second day being back in the country, I went to the bank in Roseville and took out a large loan. You have to spend money to make money, right? I put up signs around the small town, advertising that I would be hiring farmhands to plow the fields and plant summer crops. Summer was just beginning, so I was hoping the planting wouldn't be starting too late. The money those crops would make would be integral in paying back the loan.

I purchased necessary pieces of furniture for the house, forgoing luxurious items to save money. I also bought some new plows and horses to pull them, some chickens, and a couple cows. The final order I submitted was at the seamstress' shop: I needed some simpler dresses that would be durable for doing farm work, and I also begged the seamstress to make me some pants and shirts, so I wouldn't have to continue wearing Grant's. I had to pay extra for that. Even though Grant had his title back, I would not sit around and follow the rules assigned to ladies; the obedient part of me had died years ago.

Five men responded to the advertisement, and I hired them all. Some of them had been hesitant agreeing to work with a woman, but I offered to increase their wages after the crops were planted, and their hesitation dissipated quickly. The fields were plowed, and the seeds planted in two weeks.

I received a letter from Grant after a week of being back in the country, telling me the whole party would be arriving at the end of the following week as Liz wanted to get married on her land in Roseville. I desperately missed Liz, Bex, and Macey, but I still didn't feel ready to face anyone. My heart beat wildly and tears prickled my eyes when I thought of seeing Zach again. It was inevitable; he had become a part of my life and Grant's, it was no use trying to avoid him forever.

I thought about Zach constantly the week before everyone arrived in Roseville. I thought about how he had lied, about who he was, about his potential motivations for hiding the truth. Perhaps he thought I would only claim to love him for his wealth and status? He should know me better than that; if anything, I would have resented him for his wealth and status.

Wait a moment. That had to be it.

When we had met, I claimed to hate everything Blackthorne. Zach had the wealth and status of a high-ranking Blackthorne citizen that I had so openly claimed to hate. He had been afraid I would hate him.

God, this was all my fault.

My anxiety for seeing Zach grew, but instead of fearing seeing him, I desperately wanted to talk with him. I still loved him. I had already forgiven him. I just hoped he could forgive me.

The day before everyone was supposed to arrive in Roseville, I decided to go for a walk to a field that hadn't been used for crops in years. A large wildflower population had taken residence, and I thought the flowers might make the large empty house seem more welcoming for when Grant arrived. I put on my newly made blue work dress, very similar to the one that had been reduced to rags, and left my hair falling down my back, then departed for the field.

I hummed to myself as Merlin and Arthur followed me to the field. They would occasionally get distracted by a passing butterfly or a scent in the grass, but they would always come running back when I got too far away. I hadn't felt so at peace in a long time.

My basket was almost filled with flowers when the sound of hoof beats approaching made Merlin and Arthur start barking. Three riders were racing across my land, and I cursed myself for not bringing my crossbow. How could I scare off trespassers with a basket of flowers?

The riders changed direction towards me. One of them had probably seen me. I ordered Merlin and Arthur to sit on either side of me, and my two loyal guard dogs obeyed. As the riders came closer, I swore I recognized one of the horses. Yes, I did. It was Zach's horse. These weren't trespassers!

Grant, Jonas, and Zach all stopped a few steps away from me and I smiled up at them.

"I wasn't expecting you all until tomorrow," I said.

"Liz insisted she needed the extra day to finalize some wedding preparations," Jonas said, smiling ear to ear. They clearly loved each other. I felt a twinge of jealousy in my chest, but quickly pushed the feeling away. I glanced at Zach before I could stop myself, but his face was a mask of stone.

"How are you Cammie?" Grant asked, concern on his face. The last time he had seen me, I'd been a complete wreck.

I smiled and held my arms out, pointing at the landscape around me. "How can I be anything other than happy when I'm here?"

Grant smiled back. "I'm glad to hear it. Jonas, Zach, and I are going to discuss some business matters back at the house. See you for dinner?"

I nodded, slightly disappointed I wouldn't get a chance to talk with Zach. "Fair warning, the room that is supposed to be your office has no furniture."

Grant sighed. "We'll have to talk about finances later." Grant kicked his horse, and Jonas and Zach quickly followed.

I picked up my basket of flowers and started walking back to the house. Time to devise a plan. How to get Zach alone…

Talking with Zach turned out to be extremely difficult. He rarely visited, but when he did, he would speak with Grant quickly, only to leave a few moments later. I often didn't hear about his visit until after he had already left. The newly hired servants kept me informed as I often spent my days outside.

A few days before Liz's wedding, I received a note asking me to come visit her at home. Excited at finally getting to see my friends again, I decided to bring a bouquet of freshly-picked wildflowers as a peace offering. I'd had plenty of time to calm down and think on my own; I needed my friends again.

I wore one of my nicer dresses, one that had been a gift from Bex, but I hoped it wouldn't be too rumpled or dirtied by riding Chameleon; no way was I going to take a cart like a lady would. Well, a lady would have a carriage, but that was hardly in the budget. I rode slower than usual so as to not ruin the flowers I held in one hand.

As I rode up to Liz's house, servants were running every which way carrying things from chairs to empty flower vases despite it still being three days to the wedding. I dismounted and tied Chameleon to a railing on Liz's porch and walked to the front door with the flowers.

The butler answered, looking up and down at my appearance with obvious disapproval.

"Liz is waiting for you in the parlor," he said with an evident note of disdain.

"Thank you." I swept past him and followed the familiar hallway to the parlor. As I stepped through the doorway, my ears were met with a high-pitched squeal.

"Cammie!" Liz immediately wrapped her arms around me in a rib-cracking hug.

"Hi Lizzie," I managed to say. Looking over her shoulder, I saw two other people sitting on the couch: Macey and Bex. They both stood when they noticed me looking at them. "These are for you," I said, handing the flowers to Liz. "A peace offering. I want to apologize. To all of you."

"We should be the one's apologizing," Bex said.

I shook my head and hugged her, glad to finally be back with my friends. "All is forgiven."

"Zach asked us all not to tell you," Bex said as I hugged Macey last. "He really wanted to tell you himself, but I guess he never found the right time."

"He was afraid of how I would react, and rightfully so based on what happened," I said.

"You can't beat yourself up, Cammie. Anyone would have reacted the way you did," Macey said.

I shook my head. "I think most girls would be excited to find out Zach is a prince."

"Have you talked with him yet?" Liz asked.

I shook my head again. "He's avoiding me. And I suppose I've been avoiding him too."

"Do you want to talk with him?" Bex asked.

I hesitated a moment and bit my lip, the anxiety of seeing Zach again resurfacing. "Yes. We need to talk." I sighed and looked at the girls around me, all with worried looks on their faces. "Enough about me. Liz is getting married!" Macey and Bex started laughing and Liz blushed a deep red while smiling brightly.

"Can I show you my dress Cammie? I got it in the city."

"I bet you look breathtaking in it!" I said as I followed Liz up to her bedroom.

It felt good to have my friends again. Now all I needed to do was find Zach and make him stay put long enough to finally get an explanation.


	29. Liz's Wedding

**Hersheylife- Next chapter will be the last chapter! I can't believe you reread the whole story! I went on a service trip over spring break and didn't have any cell or internet service, which is a major reason as to why this chapter is late in being posted.**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl- Thinking you will enjoy this chapter!**

 **bad-girl-always-bad- Your joke about making up/making out...may not be too far off :P**

 **Hiddenbookworm- Thank you so much for all your compliments on my writing! I hope I am able to publish a book someday, and you give me confidence. :)**

 **Smiles180- Wedding and Zammie, all in one chapter! Coming right up!**

 **Guest- Hello!**

 **Ilovezachgoode- If you were excited about last chapter, just wait until you read this one!**

 **Sophie Zielonka- Zammie talk time!**

 **babysister1997- Wish granted about the Zammie!**

 **Mia- Thank you!**

 **Guest- updating!**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Liz's Wedding**

Nature's gift to Liz on the day of her wedding was the beautiful blue sky and the warm summer sun, accompanied by a gentle breeze to cool as the sun warmed. Bouquets of flowers lined an aisle of white cloth behind Liz's house, and chairs were arranged in elegant rows for the guests. There was an archway of flowers at the end of the aisle, where Liz and Jonas would be married. Everything looked perfect.

And Liz was a complete and total wreck.

"Where the hell is my veil? Why is this strand of hair constantly falling into my face?! Macey, I swear, if you don't find a hairpin this instant…"

I stood in the corner in my Maid of Honor dress, trying, and failing, not to laugh as the small little Liz ordered around every person who came within yelling distance. Which is the exact reason I stayed in the corner. Macey and Bex tried their hardest to calm dear little Lizzie, but Liz was having none of that.

"I am calm! Why is everyone telling me to calm down?! I am perfectly calm." Liz took a deep breath and started fanning her reddened cheeks. "Where is Cammie?"

Uhoh. I stepped out of my corner. "Right here, Lizzie."

"There was something I needed to tell you…oh what was it?"

"Something about the best man…" Bex muttered.

"Oh yes. I forgot to tell you. Zach is the best man, so you will need to walk down the aisle with him. I expect there to be NO problems." She eyed me with her blue eyes, drilling the words "no problems" into me as if I had been planning something devious all along.

I nodded my head. "Understood." I saluted for good measure, causing Liz to roll her eyes and Macey to snort.

Walking down the aisle with Zach? So convenient no one mentioned it until the morning of the wedding. We would probably stare straight ahead and not say a single word to each other. I felt my stomach drop and a wave of sadness wash over me. Our current estrangement was entirely my fault. Could things ever be made right again?

After some last-minute adjustments and Liz nearly bumping into a table holding a vase filled with flowers, the four of us, and many maids, made our way downstairs. Navigating downstairs proved another obstacle course, as there were plenty of walls, doorways, and various items of furniture Liz could trip on. Liz was normally a little clumsy, but in her extremely stressed-out state, anything could be her undoing.

Macey and Bex walked on either side of her towards the back door, where the ceremony was being held outside. I trailed behind the three of them, playing with the stems of the flower bouquet I was holding. It had been weeks, and I had mentally played out conversations with Zach so many times, but none of them seemed right. I was so lost. Could he just please read my mind, so I wouldn't have to somehow put my feelings into words?

"Cammie, come on!" Bex called. They were all outside, and I was standing lost in thought in the doorway. I shook my head, trying to empty my head enough to at least get through the ceremony.

The four of us walked towards where the aisle had been set up. Jonas and his line of groomsmen stood waiting on one side of the aisle, and we lined up on the other side. The moment I saw Zach, I knew keeping my mind blank would be absolutely impossible. He always looked handsome, but today the only word to describe him would be beautiful. I had seen him dressed as a Captain, and in traveling clothes, but today he was a nobleman, dressed in his finest clothes. I couldn't help but stare, and after a moment, he looked up at me and caught me staring. Instead of looking away and blushing, as I would have once upon a time, I stared into his eyes, those beautiful green eyes that I had fallen in love with the moment I saw him.

A corner of his mouth quirked up as I stared, his characteristic smirk transforming his face. I rolled my eyes. Of course, he knew he looked good. His smirk changed into a wide, toothy grin that lit up his whole face in happiness I never thought I would see again. Maybe I didn't need to say words after all.

The orchestra started playing, reminding me that I was at a wedding and needed to focus. When it was our turn, Zach held out his hand for me, and I took it. We walked down the aisle together and took our places on opposite sides of where Liz and Jonas would be married. No problems, just as Liz had commanded.

Liz made it down the aisle without tripping once. Small miracles. The ceremony was beautiful, and Liz and Jonas had eyes only for each other. I couldn't help the tears when they were pronounced husband and wife. She my oldest friend and I wanted all the happiness in the world for her. We had been through a war together and having happy days return was the greatest gift of all. Most importantly, Liz got to keep all her books.

After the ceremony, everyone went back inside for dinner. With all the guests from Roseville, Gallagher City, and Blackthorne, the house was at capacity. After eating, the tables were cleared away and the orchestra started playing again, this time for dancing. Liz and Jonas were the stars of the night. They were so obviously in love with each other. It made my heart ache a little, just wishing for the same kind of happiness they had.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Grant came up to me in my normal hiding place: the corner.

"Talk to who?"

Grant rolled his eyes. I wondered if I looked like him when I rolled mine. "Don't play stupid Cam. If you don't talk with him, I'll have the two of you locked in a room together until you do."

I raised my eyebrows. "You would lock me in a room with a grown man. Me. Your sister."

Grant crossed his arms and looked directly into my eyes. "Cammie. As a brother to you and a friend to him, it is so painfully obvious that the two of you belong to each other. Quite honestly, he's one of the best men I've ever met. Now, please stop being so stubborn and talk with him!"

I leaned against the wall and wrapped my arms around myself. "I'm not being stubborn. I just…don't know what to say."

"You could start with 'I love you,'" a female voice said. Bex had appeared and clearly had overheard the conversation between me and Grant.

"Or, 'I'm sorry for running away and stealing your horse.'" Macey appeared next to me.

"Do these walls have ears?" I looked back and forth between the three of them, all telling me to talk with Zach.

"Not that I know of, but we all do. And Grant talks rather loudly," Bex said, winking at Grant.

"Go, Cammie. He's in the next room moping around," Macey pushed me slightly, and I relented.

Zach was sitting in an armchair in the parlor, the emptiest room since it was furthest away from the music. His eyes were closed, and his head was resting on his hand. Was he sleeping?

I gently poked his arm, and his eyes immediately opened and looked up at me. He tilted his head as if confused by my presence but didn't say anything.

"Hi," I said. Hi? That was the best I could come up with?!

Zach smirked, probably sensing how nervous I was. "Hi."

Great. Now what? "Dance with me." That would be a start, right?

Zach stood up. "I have a better idea." He took my hand in his and led me out the front door. Now it was my turn to be confused.

The sun was setting, and it cast shadows across the fields surrounding Liz's house. Horses stood waiting, tied to makeshift hitching posts as their owners danced and celebrated the night away.

We finally stopped walking at a dilapidated stone wall, a small remnant of what was once a large fence. Zach picked me up before I had a chance to argue and set me on top of the wall, then he took a seat next to me. We had a direct view of the sun setting. Streaks of orange and pink broke up the normal blue color of the sky. The chirping of birds and humming of crickets were the only sound, and the atmosphere relaxed me.

"Better?" Zach asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You seemed on edge in there."

I smiled. He had definitely noticed how nervous I was. "Yes. Better."

We sat in silence watching the sun set. I wanted to say something. I tried to form words. I just couldn't manage to get anything out.

"I'm sorry for not telling you who I was," Zach said, finally breaking the silence. "I really tried to…but it never seemed to be the right time. And then you told me you loved me, and I was so afraid you would change your mind if I told you."

I sighed. "It was a shock, to be sure, but I wasn't entirely surprised. A Captain shouldn't be able to afford all that you have."

"I became a captain because I revoked my title. My brother and I… we have a complicated relationship. We disagreed on how to handle the war with Gallagher after my father died. So I left. Revoked my title. And Bex came with me. Since the war ended, the three of us have been trying to make amends."

"Less than a year ago, I hated everything Blackthorne. It only makes sense that I would fall in love with a Blackthorne Prince."

Zach laughed and took my hand in his. "Technically, I am still a Blackthorne Captain. Josh hasn't returned the title "Prince" to me. I don't think I want it back anyway."

"Why wouldn't you?" I looked at Zach, his profile outlined in shadows by the setting sun. He seemed to glow, like an ethereal being.

He looked at me, and I fell hopelessly in love with him all over again. "I was thinking you wouldn't like it, Gallagher Girl."

I smiled at him and shook my head. "The man makes the title, not the other way around."

"It seems you've had an uncharacteristic change of heart. I distinctly remember you stealing my horse to get away from me when you thought I was a Blackthorne Prince."

I laughed. "All I needed was some time to myself to think about it. Us Gallagher Girls can be a little stubborn and stuck in our ways."

It was Zach's turn to laugh. "One of the many things I love about you."

Butterflies zoomed around in my stomach when he said the word "love." Did he still love me, then? I hadn't ruined everything?

Zach reached up placed a strand of hair behind my ear. "Do you think you can still love me, Cammie? Even though I'm a big bad Blackthorne Prince?"

I moved closer to him, our faces just a breath away from each other. "I thought you were a Captain?" I kissed him, and he wrapped his arms around me. My Blackthorne Captain, my Blackthorne Boy, my Zach.

Zach pulled away first, but only so he could look at my face. "Marry me?"

"Hmmm that might take a few more weeks of thinking," I said, while smiling. Zach pouted at my response, and I kissed him again. "Of course I will."

We finished watching the sun set, although neither of us were particularly focused on watching. As darkness fell around us, I finally felt happy again. I couldn't wait for what the sunrise tomorrow would bring.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be the last one! It will be an Epilogue and I haven't decided how long I want it to be yet. This is a bittersweet moment for me. I've enjoyed writing this story so much. You all have been such great readers! Thank you for all the reviews.**

 **~Faervel the Free**


	30. Epilogue

**Ahhhh it's the last chapter! This story has been so much fun to write, mainly because my readers are so great!**

 **Colleen- I missed you! I'm so glad you've been with me throughout this entire story. Hope you enjoy this last chapter**

 **LolliesPop- I only post stories when I know for sure that I will finish them. It's so unfair to readers when a story goes unfinished! Glad you liked this story!**

 **Guest- This chapter is pretty cute too :)**

 **Hiddenbookworm- I'm sorry that it has to end. I made the epilogue as long as I felt I could. Hope you enjoy it**

 **AaGallagherGirl- This is my practice for one day writing a book! Glad you liked the story**

 **GallaghergirlEmbassyrowfan- I love fairy tale retellings. They are super fun to write and to read. Glad you enjoyed the story!**

 **flash 2.0- I don't think I will be making a sequel to this story because I have a bunch of other ideas I would like to work on instead. I'll put some info about that below after this chapter.**

 **Hersheylife- I think I read the first book of that trilogy, but I don't remember much about it. I'm sure it would make a great fanfic for Cammie and Zach- they are just such awesome characters. I'll put some info after this chapter about future stories, so be sure to look at that!**

 **GallagherDescendantsFan15- Glad you liked the story! I won't be doing a sequel, but I have a bunch of ideas for future stories that I will talk about at the end of this chapter!**

 **Smiles180- Thank you for being a faithful reader for this story! I enjoyed your reviews**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl- Glad you enjoyed this story! The epilogue is nice and happy too**

 **bad-girl-always-bad- I'm glad you find this story beautiful! :)**

 **kailee- haha you're welcome! Thanks for being such an awesome reader!**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Epilogue**

One year later, I found myself outside under the warm summer sun picking wildflowers, yet again. Merlin and Arthur accompanied me, as they always did. They had always been dutiful and loyal dogs, but as my belly began growing larger, their watchfulness seemed to increase. They were guarding two people now, and they seemed to know it.

After I had picked up a sufficient amount of flowers, I decided to take a detour to the creek that ran through the land. Zach had managed to find the only section of land between Roseville and Gallagher City that had a creek, and he had purchased the land right away. We had met at a creek, and he knew how much I liked to bathe in them during the summer. That was all the reasoning he needed.

I took my shoes off and stepped into the cool water of the creek, picking up the hem of my dress as I took a step into slightly deeper water. Merlin barked.

"I won't go any further, I promise!" Merlin seemed satisfied, and sat down at the edge of the water, watching me intently. I laughed. Those dogs would never let anything happen to me.

"I thought I would find you here."

I turned around and saw Zach walking towards me, still in his traveling clothes, but as handsome as ever. "You made it!" I ran out of the stream, carefully, and into his arms. He spun me around once before setting me back down and kissing me.

"Of course I made it. I wouldn't miss the first annual Gallagher Girls Dinner Party for anything!"

I kissed him again. "I missed you. How was the city?"

"I talked with Josh about your idea for the new tax plan. I think I managed to convince him of the changes that need to be made. He would really prefer if you accepted a permanent position as an advisor so he wouldn't always have to talk to you through me."

"I'm sure you did a great job communicating my ideas." We started walking hand in hand towards the house. "I am not planning on traveling anytime soon. I'm much happier here in the country. He's always welcome to visit us here."

Zach nodded. "Not a bad idea."

"Oh!" I shouted, clutching my stomach.

"What, what is it? Is something wrong?! Shall I get the doctor?" I grabbed Zach's hand and held it against my belly. The baby kicked again, and Zach smiled. "It kicked!"

"It's exciting for you, but quite painful for me."

"Any child of my Gallagher Girl will be a fighter."

I laughed at Zach's reasoning, and we walked the rest of the way to the house. When we had first moved here, the house had been nothing more than a few pieces of rotten wood held together by rusty nails. We had the whole thing torn down and rebuilt. My one request was that the attic would be properly insulated. My experience in a freezing attic had traumatized me for life.

When we walked inside, we were met with the delicious smells of something cooking in the kitchen. The cook we hired had cooked for the King and Queen of Gallagher before the war. She worked miracles with ingredients. "Can we have dinner now?"

"I think you can make it until all the guests arrive. We should go change. They'll be here soon," Zach said.

I grumbled, but went to change into an evening dress regardless. I placed my fresh wildflowers on the dinner table and had just finished arranging them when there was a knock on the door. Bex and Macey had arrived.

"Oh my goodness, Cammie, look at you!" Macey squealed. They both ran up and hugged me.

"Have you thought about baby names yet?" Bex asked.

I shook my head. "Should probably start thinking about that soon."

"Do you have any morning sickness? Any weird cravings?"

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

I was saved from answering all the questions with another knock on the door. Grant, Jonas, Liz, and baby Lily had arrived from Roseville.

I was swamped with hugs and questions, and then some more hugs.

Zach finally descended from the upstairs, his hair still wet from a quick bath.

"Can we please eat now?" I asked him. "Everyone's here!"

He kissed me on the cheek. "I'll go let Cook know to move up dinner. I'm sure she'll be thrilled."

Macey pulled me aside from the rest of the group. "Cammie, remember how I was telling you about Preston?"

"Um, who?" I asked.

Macey sighed impatiently. "Preston. He was a soldier under Zach when Zach was still Captain? Anyway, he's been sending me these letters, and I can't tell whether or not he likes me…"

"We have an announcement!" Jonas shouted above all the talking. Everyone went quiet. "Liz is pregnant again!"

"Oh my gosh, Lizzie!" I shouted, running over to give her another hug.

There was another round of hugs and congratulations.

"What did I miss?" Zach came back from the kitchen.

"Liz is pregnant again."

"Oh, congratulations!"

"I have an announcement, too," Grant said, taking Bex's hand in his. "Bex and I are engaged."

Another round of hugging and congratulations.

"It's about time!" I said to a blushing Bex.

A maid came walking in and rang a bell. "Dinner is served."

Zach took my hand as we walked to the dinner table. "How angry was cook when you told her to move up dinner?" I asked.

"Not angry at all. She had anticipated the request and was already finished with dinner."

I laughed. "She knows me too well already."

Everyone sat down at our large dinner table, happily chatting and laughing as the food was served.

Once upon a time, I was entirely alone. I had no family. No happiness. But as I sat down at the head of the table, across from Zach, I had never been happier. I had a family again, one that was growing more by the day.

I caught Zach looking at me, and I blew him a kiss. He caught it with his hand and placed it on his lips. I smiled at him and he smirked back.

This was happiness.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the epilogue! It's so bittersweet that this story is over. However, I have a bunch more ideas for future stories, and I was hoping you guys could give me some input in your reviews as to what type of story you would like to see next. The earliest I would post another story would be sometime in May after my final exams, but I can start working on it now. Anyway here are the ideas I currently have:**

 **Robin Hood/Lady Marion retelling**

 **The Selection- This is a series by Kiera Cass that I read a while ago and enjoyed.**

 **While You Were Sleeping- super romantic movie, highly recommend it**

 **Pirate story- maybe where like Cammie and Zach are captains of different ships, one is a pirate and the other law-abiding. I thought it was a fun concept.**

 **So those are the current ideas I have! Let me know which is your favorite and would like to see next in a review!**

 **Thank you all for being such awesome readers and reviewers!**

 **~Faervel the Free**


End file.
